Over my head
by Chunkles40
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn, Renesmee's point of view. Renesmee's running away again. Will she be able to look after herself, or will the tough vampire hybrid find herself in danger that even she cannot escape? CHAPTER 17 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Another New School

**This is my first Twilight Fan Fiction, i hope its not too much to read. Constructive critisism is welcome, please give your views after reading. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer; i do not own any part of the Twilight Saga, although i can only wish i did.**

* * *

**PREFACE**

_I've always been intelligent. Since I was a child –still am a child, technically- I've known I was much more intelligent than your average human. But I wasn't completely human. I was also part vampire, thanks to my seventeen-going-on-one hundred and fourteen year old father. _

_My parents believed I was intelligent, and I knew they were right. But that didn't stop me getting mixed up with the wrong crowd. I've fallen into a trap, and I didn't even notice. I should have__ recognised__ the signs, but I didn't._

You've probably heard my parent's story. Now, you get to hear mine.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And I'm in deep trouble…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Another New School**

It's 2015, and I'm seven years old, although I don't feel it, and definitely don't look it. My physical appearance is that of a seventeen year old girl. I've started a new school, Charlton High School, because we've had to move. Again.

I've lost track of the schools I've been to, moving from one part of the world to another, it all gets a little confusing. My family and I can't stay in one place for too long, as none of them age so the neighbours would get suspicious, and my drastic growth spurt will soon be coming to an end; just a few more weeks left as the process slows down.

It's my first day at school, and already I've made quite an impression. My so-called 'stunning' looks has got the attention of every testosterone-filled guy in the school, and therefore every girl hates me ("_they're just jealous" _is the answer my aunt Rosalie always gives). I look in the mirror, but I still don't see it. My mom said I was too modest.

Charlton High is a small school in England somewhere; I've given up on taking the names down. It's the classic looking, tall built, stained-glass windowed, antique type of building, where you expect everyone to be taking a class in eating scones and drinking herbal tea. However, I know better than to judge a book by its cover. I've seen better high schools, (the little French school in Paris was the best so far) but I've also seen worse. This one would do just nicely.

I had English first, so I headed to my class, timetable in one hand, day planner in another. I'd already memorised the campus map from the reception.

Mrs. Beecham, a tall white haired woman with olive coloured skin and shining blue eyes showed me to my seat. Thankfully, I had a seat on my own. I gathered my pen and paper from my bag and tried to hide my face with my hair as I felt at least a dozen pairs of eyes burning into my already hot, and now flushed skin. Mrs. Beecham read through the list of names in front of her, checking off everyone who was present.

"Uh..Ren-iss-meee? Run-as-my?" Mrs. Beecham struggled with my name, like so many before her.

"J-Just Nessie" I said in a faint voice, almost a whisper. And predictably, the class sniggered at my choice of a shortened name. I didn't like my full name much; it was a bit of a mouthful, although pronounced in a French accent made it sound so elegant and graceful. Something I was not. My mother's choice of names was a little humorous, to everyone but her. Why couldn't I have a simple name, like Kate or Lucy?

"Well…Um, Nessie...We are studying the work of John Steinbeck; I have a copy here for you…" She walked to my desk and handed me a copy of 'Of Mice and Men'. Great. I already have four copies, what's another one to my collection?

Mrs. Beecham assigned different students to different paragraphs, while I drowned out their voices. Unfortunately, I could not drown out their heartbeats, pumping fresh crimson blood around their bodies, the pulses that formed under each and every wrist in the room, the soft thud on their necks, the smell of their pure blood, their perfect essence...

The bell rang and woke me from my daydream. Now and again, I'd think of what it would be like to taste human blood. I had tasted it, quite some time ago, whilst still in the womb of my then human mother. It tasted so rich and perfect, like silk against my dainty skin. But every time I thought of human blood, my father's disapproving face would pop into my head. Sometimes I thought he lingered close by, and some sort of sixth sense would recognise his presence. Good thing I suppose, wouldn't want to disgrace the family name, now would I? What with us being 'vegetarians' and all…

The day continued in a haze, from English was history (not the truthful history, I noticed; the bubonic plague caused by rodents and fleas? I don't think so…Savage vampires were the problem. _"Just a small session in a rehab clinic would have sorted that out_" Alice once told me, though I supposed they didn't actually have rehab clinics in those days.) From history was lunch, thankfully, as I noticed my stomach was growling in a very unlady-like manner, though no one but me noticed. Unfortunately, I did not have the pleasure of finding an animal-blood smoothie on the menu, so chicken and salad sandwiches were almost the next best thing. From lunch was math, (what a bore! Some teacher –I didn't take note of the name- speaking in a one tone voice almost drove me to insanity!) And from math was a small fifteen minute break. From break –where I spent my time checking out the huge library, _although my family's was bigger_, I noted- I then had science, covering something about electrical circuits that I'd done a thousand times.

Thankful that the day was over, I headed out of the main doors to exchange the stuffy inside air for a fresher, woody smell of the surrounding trees outside. I smiled as I inhaled as much as I could of the British air. The afternoon had turned to a dull grey, and black clouds filled the sky, as the first droplets of rain started to fall. I searched my surroundings and found the silver Volvo waiting in the middle of the car park. My dad got out the car and waved to me. He was in his usual black jeans and white shirt. After him, my mother got out, she was also dressed in her casual jeans and t-shirt; though they both managed to pull the look off perfectly. To my surprise, Alice also got out the car, and came running towards me, and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"How was your day? Did you have fun? Have you made any friends? Are there any nice boys here?" Alice bombarded me with questions, as we walked back to the car. I smiled at her, but didn't answer her questions. As we got back to the car, my mother and father also gave me hugs, as my cheeks flashed a bright red, and once again I found myself covering my face with my hair. Both asked the same questions as Alice, but I answered with a simple "my day was good" and clambered into the Volvo. I noticed as I got in that the girls at school were staring at my dad, their eyes glistened at every inch of his body, and some tried to get his attention. The boys were the same with my mother and Alice, every student drooling over their perfect beauty. My cheeks got hotter –I didn't think that was possible- and I slammed my door shut.

"Can we go now please?" I growled. It wasn't much fun watching your fellow classmates trying to hit on your parents. Again for the umpteenth time, I would have to lie to my classmates explaining that my parents –who were seventeen and eighteen- were actually my brother and sister, as were my aunts Alice and Rosalie, and my uncles Jasper and Emmett, and that my grandparents Carlisle and Esme, were actually my adoptive parents. It was best not to mention that I had a werewolf as a bodyguard, and that everyone in my house are vampires.

I don't think I could find a more dysfunctional family if I tried.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, it is the first of many more to come!! Please review, thanks!**

**Steph x**


	2. Good News?

**Chapter 2**

**Good news?**

I was quiet on the journey home. I hated lying about my life, my mother was Bella, not Esme, and as much as I loved them both, things just seemed a little too creepy at times. I was always afraid we'd get caught out. But I knew it was for the best. Sometimes I thought that Bella and Edward were ashamed of me, that's why they agreed to the cover up story, but deep down I knew better than that.

We turned into the drive of our home; it was covered in gravel stones all the way to the right side of the house. The house itself had a very countryside feel to it, like something from 'The Secret Garden'. Flowers followed the driveway on both sides, and a tall oak tree stood to the left side of the house. The front door was a large wooden arch shape, and a heavy brass knocker hung at the center. The house was the size of a mansion, enough room to hold eight vampires, a vampire/human, and a bunch of werewolves from time to time. The garden was much larger, stretching out to the wide forest that surrounded my secluded home. There were garden ornaments everywhere, scattered with tasteful style, and a metal table and chair set on the patio (not that we used it much) at the very bottom of the garden was a light blue summer house, also decorated with flowers and ornaments.

I grabbed my bag from the seat next to me and clambered out before the car had completely stopped. I slammed the door once more and headed into the house.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked after me, barely shouting, as she knew I would hear. I didn't want to answer, but Edward was doing that for me anyway.

"She's embarrassed of us." He explained. "The students were…admiring us."

Bella sighed and walked after me, Alice towing behind along with Edward. The hallway of the house was a pale cream, with hardwood floors. Paintings hung on the walls, and two identical sculptures of a mother and baby stood on either side of a large staircase that separated into two parts in the middle of the hall. The stairs reminded of the infamous scene of Titanic, when Rose walked down the stairs in her beautiful flowing dress. Ironically, our very own Rosalie was standing at the top of the staircase, no doubt listening for our conversation to continue. Esme came from the room to the left (the living room, although I was the only one doing the living. I threw Edward an apologetic glance, knowing he had heard my thought. I hated him being able to hear into my head.)

"What's going on?" Esme asked me, my frown drooping lower down my face. I couldn't help feeling a little guilty over something so minor. I was making a big deal out of nothing.

"No your not, Renesmee," Edward started, still hearing my thoughts. This conversation was turning serious, because Edward doesn't use my full name all that much. Only Bella does. Esme raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, pressing her question further.

I let out a small groan and whispered in a sheepish voice "It's nothing." I dumped my bag on the foot of the stairs and strutted to my room. I drowned out the voices of Edward explaining to the others what I was upset about.

I turned down the corridor of the third floor and headed towards the end door. My room. My hide out. It was a lime green colour on the right wall, and white on the left. The wall directly in front of me was completely glass, a top to bottom window with a small balcony. The carpet was a darker shade of green, almost like fake grass, and a thick white rug lay on the floor next to my bed. My room had a forest like feel to it, Esme said it was inspired by my view outside the window; a constant layer of trees, with a long stream running through the middle. A tranquil place; a refuge of my own.

I slumped down on my bed and let out another groan. I grabbed the remote from my bedside table and allowed my stereo to play. I couldn't remember what I'd been listening to (so much for child genius, I can't even think of the last song I listened to?) The soft exhale of breath started the song, the guitar, and then the quiet voice of Bret Michaels began to sing,

'_We both lie silently still, In the dead of night'_

I twitched my toes to the beat of the music, and closed my eyes, breathing softly as I let my comfort zone surround me. My tension blew away whilst I lay comfortably still, singing along in my head,

'_Was it something I said or something I did, Did my words not come out right'_

I now remembered why I had been listening to this song two days ago;

**Jacob and I had been bored out of our brains on Saturday afternoon, the slight heat of September breezing in through my window. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were out hunting, and Rosalie and Alice had dragged Bella off to the deepest ends of Alice's closet. Downstairs in the kitchen, Esme was baking all sorts of food for me and Jacob, and his pack, though the pack didn't hang around as much anymore. Esme was thankful that I could eat human food, as it gave her an excuse to be constantly cooking. I was reluctant to admit it, but Esme's food was pretty amazing. It wasn't the same as drinking blood, but it was a good substitute. Carlisle was working at the hospital, but was due home soon. Jacob was sifting through my stack of CD's that my dad had let my listen to, and stumbled across the rock ballads selection. We scanned a few covers, and found "Open Up and Say…Ahh!" by Poison, and Jacob decided to put it on. I flipped through the songs when Jacob took me by the hands and swirled me around the room, as we sung in deliberately bad voices, screeching at the top of our voices. We were in fits of laughter as the CD changed through random songs, we hadn't noticed that the sun had set and the clouds had turned a light pink-purple colour. We also hadn't noticed that the men were back from their hunting trip, and the vampires had gathered at the foot of the stairs to listen to our bad singing. It wasn't until I was laughing so bad I was crying that there were more laughs ringing in my ears from downstairs.**

I began laughing at my memory, when there was a knock at my door, which brought me back to reality. I was supposed to be upset, angry even. The soft knock rattled against the wooden door again, and Edwards's soft voice came through the wood.

"Renesmee? Nessie? Can I come in?" The door had opened before I could answer, but I supposed that Edward had been in my head, again, and retrieved my answer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Nessie, I know this upsets you." He paused for a minute, and resumed his side of the conversation. "Why don't you tell me how you feel? I promise; no mind games."

"Well…Its just that...You are my dad, and your seventeen, but really your one hundred and fourteen, and watching people I go to school with look at you like you're my brother, or my cousin, when you aren't you my dad, its just-"

"-weird" He finished.

"You promised no mind games" I reminded him, my voice a slight whisper. I'd rushed all my words out so fast that I'd forgotten to breathe.

"I didn't, honestly… It's going to be weird. I know that. We'll try and act less…obvious in future; they won't even notice we're there."

"Thank y-" I stopped mid sentence, confusion splattered across my face. "What do you mean 'they won't notice we're there'?"

"Well..We wanted to talk to you about that, Nessie. We need to keep up appearances..We might be able to stay here longer, if…"

"If…You...Start school too!?" My voice broke out into a yell. My parents, going to the same school as me? In the same year? This was too much embarrassment!

"Nessie, it wont be that bad, we wont be in your class, and-"

"Damn right you won't! You can't go to school with me!! It's insane! You didn't go when we were in Paris, why now?!"

"Look how long we lasted in Paris, Nessie, barely six months, because the neighbours got suspicious as to why we weren't in school, six young intelligent seventeen year olds, all out of school, running around for the best part of the day and most of the night? We attracted attention to ourselves-"

"All of you are going!! Jazz, Alice, Rose-"

"Yes. We must all keep up appearances Renesmee. At least…for now"

I flopped back down on the bed face down. I hadn't even realized I'd got up throughout my tantrum. I let out a whimper on the bed, and turned to face Edward again.

"Okay then." I sighed. No matter what I said or did, I couldn't get out of this one. It made perfect sense. Besides, I could use them as a back up plan; if all else failed with making friends, I could hang out with them. Hanging out in the school cafeteria with my mom and dad? Oh the joy.

"I could have sworn I heard laughing earlier…" My dad hinted at me, trying to sift through my mind to see what I was laughing at. I flicked back to the memory, and we both laughed together.

"So then 'brother' when do you start?" I asked.

"Um...tomorrow" He whispered, barely enough for me to hear.

I closed my eyes and nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Okay." I smiled weakly as he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I got up from my bed and headed out to the balcony. I turned to face my bedroom again and leaped onto the roof of the house. There was a small flat surface, enough room for me to sit and hug my knees to my chest. A waited for a few seconds, and Jacob was jumping up the oak tree next to the house.

"Hey monster" Jacob smiled at me. He'd been the one to nickname me Nessie when I was born, but since Bella had shouted for nicknaming me after the Loch Ness Monster, this one was sort of a private joke between us pals.

"Hey mongrel" I joked back; I couldn't help the smile that was I beaming at him. I was always glad to see Jacob, not matter how I felt. Jacob sat next to me on the roof, imitating my actions, scrunching his long legs against his chest. We stared at the grey clouds, the rain still pouring down, but the slightest hint of sunshine trying to escape through the dullness of September. "So did you hear?" I asked him, wondering whether he'd heard the conversation about school.

"Yeah, I was in the kitchen with Esme, she makes really good flapjacks!!" Jacob beamed; pulling out a flapjack wrapped in foil and began munching. I rubbed my stomach, realising how hungry I was. My action didn't go unnoticed by Jacob, and held out the remaining flapjack to me. I waved my hand away, and started climbing back down the roof, Jacob followed, and without having to say a word, he knew I wanted to go hunting.


	3. Kyle

**Chapter 3**

**Kyle**

I woke up early that morning, satisfied with last nights hunting trip. I'd managed to hunt a fallow deer and a small fox, none of them nearly as tasty as mountain lions, but I had to make do with my British resources.

I slid out from underneath my warm sheets, and gasped as the cool morning breeze flew in from the open window. I grabbed the nearest pieces of clean clothing (a spongebob t-shirt and a pair of baggy denim jeans) and my wash bag and headed for my bathroom. Luckily I didn't have to share bathrooms; Alice had been known to keep us waiting for up to two hours, until Esme decided the next house we lived in would have plenty of bathrooms. _That woman is a godsend_, I thought, and smiled as I got ready for school.

I dragged a brush through my messy brown hair and threw it into an untidy ponytail. I brushed my teeth and headed back into the bedroom for some socks. I'd never been one for wearing matching socks. They were just a piece of clothing to keep my toes warm. I pulled a pink and blue striped sock and an orange and green checkered sock from my drawers and grabbed my trainers from the foot of the bed.

A strong scent of bacon wafted up through the window, as I hurried with my schoolbooks to get downstairs. I grabbed a sandwich from the pile on the kitchen counter, knowing it was first come first served with Jacob around. Leah still hadn't warmed up to our family, so she didn't hang around as much anymore, but reluctantly, she came back now and then for a new set of clothes.

I scoffed the sandwich down and grabbed my lunchbox from the fridge –which Esme always filled to the rim, but I rarely completed the meal without feeling full enough- and headed towards the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bella asked, as I reached for the door handle.

"I'm going to school. I'll walk." I told her, but the frown across her face told me I'd be getting a lift from them. I must have done something very wrong in a past life to have my parents attend the same school as me, and expect me to ride with them in their cars. Why wasn't I allowed my own? I sighed and headed back to the kitchen, waiting for the rest of the entourage to arrive.

Emmett was the first to arrive, which was to be expected, as he never really cared about what he wore. He grinned at me, as I hid my face in my hands. _Kill me now, please, someone kill me now_. If this was the beginning of the day, what would the rest of it be like? An image ran through my head; Emmett waving to me across the cafeteria, shouting 'coo-ee' and 'over here'. Alice embracing me in another one of her bear hugs, poor Jasper -who still struggled with the amount of human blood his nose was smelling- sitting with a strained expression across his face, Rosalie pretty much blending in with her surroundings, and lastly, Edward and Bella, looking as if they were going to cry (if it were possible).

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes; I hadn't realised everyone was now gathered, with the exception of Alice, who had disappeared to change her shoes. They were talking amongst themselves, thankfully. I grabbed my bag again, and quietly headed to the door again. They each followed, in deep discussion about some football match on one of the TV channels. Football wasn't my thing, so I grabbed my MP3 player from my pocket and drowned their conversations out with Electric Feel by MGMT. Call me old fashioned, but the old songs are better than these new bands these days. Brit awards 2015 and the best British band were 'Ferrets and the Goldhawk'? I don't think so. Edward and Rosalie headed to the large garage across the street, where we kept our three cars.

Rosalie had told Edward she was driving me to school, which I was grateful for. Sure, the kids at school didn't know that he was my Dad, but I sure knew. Emmett had also tagged along in Rosalie's car, although it wasn't the BMW M3 convertible. That was locked away back in forks, a place I remember briefly, but most of my childhood memories are slowly fading away, like normal kid's memories do. This car was a black Volvo, plain and simple compared to the rest of the Cullen's cars, which, like the convertible, were kept far far away from our new lifestyle. I sometimes wondered whether we'd be going back to Forks; the way they all talk about it, it seems like they were a happy bunch there. But whenever I brought up the question, the conversation was suddenly changed to a different topic. Jasper, Edward, Bella and Alice rode in Edwards silver Volvo.

We arrived at school ten minutes later, although it was a good half an hour if you were walking. I got out the car and whispered a quiet 'see you later' before heading off to my math class. I didn't turn around to see if their expressions or remove my earphones to see if they said anything back.

I sat down in the classroom at my seat on the back row. There was someone sat next to me today though, he hadn't been there yesterday. I shrugged it off, thinking of some sort of doctor's appointment, or some other normal human reason for not being in school. I switched my MP3 off and tucked it back into my coat pocket, then grabbed my math book from my bag.

"Hello.." A soft, but deep voice spoke quietly to the left of me. He was blonde and completely spot free (which couldn't be said for most of the other boys in this godforsaken place), his skin was a peach-pale colour, quite similar to my own, I noticed. His eyes were a dark green, and his lips were full and deep pink. A smile formed to the one corner of his mouth, and as his lips parted, a set of gleaming white teeth shone between. He was easily unnoticeable, until you concentrated on his features, and then he seemed quite attractive. His hair was spiked; hair gel could possibly be the reason. He wore a leather jacket and crimson red shirt, and black jeans.

"H- Hello…" My voice was the same soft tone as his, barely audible over the rest of the sounds booming throughout the classroom. I smiled back at him, as my cheeks blossomed into a deep pink.

"My name is Kyle; I take it you're the new girl?"

"Yeah..I'm Renesmee."

"That's quite an unusual name you have" I hadn't taken much notice to his accent, but he, like myself, was American. My smile broadened.

"I was named after my grandmothers-" Already, I'd slipped up. I began to think rapidly how to salvage my story "Umm…it's pretty complicated actually"

"I'm sure I'll understand"

"Well…" I shifted nervously in my seat. "My mother is called…Esme and her mother was also Esme, and my father's mother is Renee. Put the names together and you get Renesmee." I hoped I'd got the story right; I hadn't used it for a while. I turned away from him, trying to concentrate on the lesson of algebra, but I could still feel Kyle's eyes on me. I wasn't sure if he'd bought my lie, or if he was intrigued by me. I glanced back at him, and noticed he was still smiling. I smiled back and laughed a little. We began talking about ourselves. Kyle explained that he had moved to England a few years ago and was living with his aunt in the local village, which wasn't far from the school. It seemed Kyle and I were also in History together, so we continued our talk. I explained –easier than I thought it would be- that my mother and father adopted me and my siblings back in America, and that Carlisle had been offered a job with the local hospital (not far from the truth). We then moved onto our favorite things; I told him I like strawberry smoothies and that my favourite colour was lime green and my favourite animal was a wolf. I replied that he liked blackcurrant cordial, and his favourite colour was crimson red. He didn't like animals, especially not wolves. I suppose you can't agree on everything.

Lunch was next on our agenda, so we headed to the cafeteria. As we got to the doors, I saw my clan of followers sitting on a large table towards the back of the room.

"Uhh…Can we go somewhere else? It's a little crowded in there." I asked Kyle. He smiled and agreed. Another thing we had in common; neither of us enjoyed too much company. As I turned away from the door, I caught a glimpse of Edward staring back towards me, his eyes a blackened colour. His face was scrunched together, angry. Jasper was next to him, but looked more anxious than angry. I guessed I was imagining it and turned away to follow Kyle. If Edward wanted to be annoyed at me for not joining him during lunch, then that would be his problem.

After school, Kyle and I had arranged to meet at the local park, about ten minutes away from my home on foot. I managed to escape my last lesson early, able to avoid any confrontation with Edward about skipping lunch with him and the others. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, so why did he look so angry?

I walked back home, passing through the park I would be returning to later. It was quiet, apart from the slight chirping of nearby birds. A cold breeze surrounded me, and the clouds turned into a dark grey. Rain was on its way. I pulled my jacket closer to me and crossed my arms over my chest. I could hear my heartbeat speeding up a little. The atmosphere had turned from a breezy autumn day into an creepy September afternoon.

I could hear several heartbeats, all faint and distant, the heartbeats of the wildlife. But there was another, and erratic, fast pumping beat. My own sped up, and I began to walk faster. My eyes shifted to the side of me, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. It was coming closer to me. I laughed in my head. Surely it was some jogger that had been running? It is a park after all… I looked to the right of me, into the trees that had been completely engulfed by the shadows the clouds were casting. I stopped in my tracks, trying to see through the shadows. If it had been a brighter afternoon I may have been able to see what lurked in the blackness. Something moved, every so slightly, in my direction, and two blood-red eyes stood out from the woods. I screamed and ran home, locking the door behind me and flew up the stairs to room.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I haven't been able to log on for a while (grrr!) But now i've managed to put this chapter up! Yay! **

**All reviews and constructive critisism is welcome, thank you!**

**And a thanks to Amy (Hope99) for being especially patient, cheers chick! xx**

**Steph x**


	4. True Feelings

**Chapter 4**

**True Feelings?**

"Nessie? Renesmee? Are you okay?" Jacob's frantic voice ran throughout the house. I'd ran so fast I managed to beat the others home; Esme and Carlisle were hunting. Jacob thumped on my bedroom door once more, calling my name out again. I shakily got off my bed and headed to the door. I let him in and slumped against the door, where he came and sat next to me.

"Nessie are you alright?" He took my face into both his hands, and stared at my face. I nodded in his hands and explained to him about what I had seen.

"Someone was following me, Jake. I don't know who and I don't know why, but-" I broke off and held my tears back. There was no way I'd be leaving this house now. I'd have to explain something to Kyle tomorrow, but I was definitely staying here, cooped up into my comfortable surroundings.

"Do you think it was a vampire?" Jacob asked, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"No, whatever it was, it had a heartbeat." I told him once more. He pulled me into a hug as I shivered under his arms, remembering the eyes again. We stayed in each others company until we heard the sounds of the two cars pulling into the driveway, which wasn't long. I stood up, still shaky, and headed downstairs. I'd forgotten about Edwards face until I saw him enter the door, his face scrunched up still, but this time with worry.

"Renesmee!" Bella called, as she caught sight of me coming down the stairs. "Where were you? Why didn't you wait for a ride home?" Her voice was full of panic.

"I- I'm fine… I decided to walk home." I couldn't hide the nervousness from my voice. Bella's expression changed from panic to confusion.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Her eyes turned black, a million possibilities running through her head. "Show me…" Her voice wasn't a question, it was a demand. I walked over to her, placing my palm against her cheek, and showed her what I had seen. Edward must have been looking into my mind again, because they both gasped at the same time. Bella pulled me close to her and stroked my head. She turned to Edward, her voice also shaky now, as she spoke. "What was that?" She asked him. His eyes flicked to me, then to Bella, and back again.

"When was this?" He asked me. His voice was calm, although his face was sheer terror. I didn't need to speak out loud for him to know the answer. The others waited as he gathered his information from my mind.

"You don't think…" Bella's voice trailed off. I slipped out of her grip and allowed them to discuss amongst themselves their theories. I headed into the kitchen, where Jacob was waiting, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands held out to me. I sat at the breakfast table and sipped quietly at my cup.

"…I knew there was something wrong," Edwards voice was low and deep. "I wasn't the only one who could feel it, Jasper did too." There was a small pause, and the conversation started again.

"What exactly was it Edward?" Bella's voice was soft as she pressed for more information.

"It's hard to explain…The voice was incoherent, but it was angry. Someone wants revenge, but we were in a high school Bella, some teenager may want revenge for getting a wedgie, or something just as stupid."

"No, I don't think it was that," Jasper interrupted. "They were very hostile, livid at someone, but I couldn't tell which one it was, although it was definitely coming from outside. They were so angry, Edward, I don't think we should let her go…We can find somewhere else."

"You want me to move schools again?" I butted into the conversation. I hadn't even been there a full week, and already they wanted to move me around because of some creep in the woods? I'm old enough, strong enough and definitely wise enough to look after myself.

"Renesmee, you don't understand-" Bella started.

"No, I understand perfectly well. The slightest bit of worry and you want me to pack up and leave? Big deal, some kid has a vendetta against someone. You were the ones that told me about what you've done, fighting off James, Victoria, you told me like they were bedtime stories. I'm not going to change schools. And we aren't moving, if that's what you were thinking." I left the room before they could argue, and headed outside with Jacob.

"They are so unfair!!" I kicked a stone across the garden, watching it disappear through the air. Jacob sat in the grass staring at me. I kneeled next to him and let out a deep sigh. Jacob wrapped an arm around me and sighed with me. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if to say something to cheer me up, but nothing came out. Finally I stood up, remembering I had homework to do.

"Jake, you should go hunt. I have to finish my work; I'll catch up with you later"

I watched him phase into his wolf state, and joined another wolf, who I guessed was Leah, due to the petite grey frame of the wolf, and watched them disappear into the trees. Truth was, I didn't really want to go into any trees at the moment, whether they were near the park or not. I headed into the house, where Alice and Rosalie were talking, but they stopped when they saw me heading inside. My forehead scrunched into a frown and I dragged myself into the library with my bag from by the stairs. I slammed it down onto the table, and aggressively pulled out my books one by one. History up first, revising for a quiz about the Battle of Hastings. I searched the shelves for some history books, when I noticed a small but thick black book on the side of the end table, next to one of Esme's antique lamps. My curiosity got the better of me, (Carlisle was very strict when it came to the books, they must be put back in their correct places) I looked around but there didn't seem to be a gap in the shelves where the book should be. I walked over to the table, looking around to see if anyone was watching, then flicked through the book. It was my mothers hand writing.

_September 10th_

_This was a hectic day. Having a child and being turned into a Vampire is a little too much to handle for one petite human body. I'm still surprised I made through it all. The birth was violent, and a memory I'd rather forget, but I know that at some point my daughter will ask about her birth, and she'll expect me to say it was the most memorable day of my life. But in truth, it was a day full of pain, and hurt, and the date of my death. But I cannot tell her this, so I must lie._

_I would not want her to think that she caused her mother pain; that she could not breathe inside of me, and that she was the reason I was in excruciating agony._

I could not read on. Was this the way my mother thought of me? An endless pain that resulted in her death? Was I a dreadful mistake that could not be abandoned on someone's door step because of my hybrid nature?

I grabbed my books from the table and scooped them into my bag, and stormed out of the library. I passed no one on my way upstairs. I slammed the door of my room shut and let out a sharp scream, whilst gritting my teeth. My mind was spinning. Is that what everyone thought of me? Without thinking I headed into my bathroom and gathered my wash bag, and then pulled out a gym bag from under my bed. I collected my clothes and some money and threw everything into the large bag. I flung it over my shoulder and jumped out the window. I landed on my feet, on the patio and turned on my heels.

Jasper and Alice were standing in front of me, arms crossed over their chests.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked me.

"I—I—"

"Jasper noticed a shift of anger coming from the library. I only saw you heading in there." Her soft voice had turned very stern. "I don't know what you're upset about, but I do know that running away is not the answer." She held her hand out for the bag, and reluctantly I handed it back to her. My eyes narrowed into the slightest bit of hatred towards her for ruining my plan.

"How did you know I would sneak out?" I asked. As far as I knew, she still could not see me in her visions.

"I saw Edward and Bella upset, clutching a photo of you." She explained, smiling out of the corner of her mouth. "I figured you would do something drastic and very teenager-like." She took my hand and jumped back up through the window, Jasper not far behind. "Now if you want us to barricade you in with steel bars, or get you twenty-four-seven vampire security guards, I would be more than willing to take first shift. But until then, you stay put." Alice handed me back my bag, and I began to unpack as she left the room. So it looked like I wouldn't be going anywhere tonight, but that did not change the fact that my own mother resented me. I slumped onto my bed after unpacking everything, and found the diary sat on my bed. I couldn't remember brining it up here with me, but I did have a stack of books in my hands in my blazing fury. I flicked through the pages again, half curious, half wanting to know who else hated me. I found a small paragraph that stuck out to me, and glanced over the first sentences.

_Edward had suggested an abortion, to remove the child –our child- that grew inside me. Of course, we didn't know at the time what was going on, and Edward just wanted me to be safe and healthy._

Safe and healthy? Never mind his future daughter? That didn't matter as long as he could make his new bride safe and healthy in time for her demise? The anger boiled up inside of me again, but I found another page continued to read on…

_Alice had left us, disappeared with Jasper and now we were alone to fight the Volturi ourselves if it came to it. Alice had never struck me as the kind to flee, especially not where family was concerned. But I know now that she and Jasper had there reasons for not staying around for Renesmee, at least not for a while._

Were we talking about the same Alice? The same Alice that had just criticised me for running away, when she had done the same when my life was in danger? I read through the paragraph again, but I couldn't recall my life ever being in danger. No one had ever told me about the Volturi coming to visit before. I remember talking of the Volturi, and what they did, but not about my life being in danger and fighting them. Did they expect me to remember myself? I closed the book and slowly headed downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were sat with Carlisle -who was now back from hunting- watching a wrestling match. I sat down next to Carlisle and smiled at him when he looked at me.

"Hey, Nessie"

"Hey..." I hesitated for a moment, and decided to ask about my findings. I spoke bluntly. "Carlisle…Why were the Volturi coming for me?" I wanted to ask another question, but his expression told me it would be better if I kept quiet. His face was horror struck, and paler –if that was possible- than usual.

"How did you know about that?" His voice was hollow, and broke at the end. I shrugged and bit my lip. "Renesmee, there are some things in this world that we come across, dangerous people, and dangerous situations. Sometimes people misunderstand things, and get others into trouble. All you need to know is that you were mistaken for something you weren't, and that we managed to save you from danger before anything drastic happened." His stern eyes told me that this conversation was over. I stared at the TV for a few seconds, hoping to fight back the tears, but it was unsuccessful, and as a thick tear ran silently down my face, I left the room.

* * *

Finally, we see some Jacob! not a lot, i know, but don't worry...There's more where that came from. I never liked him in the books, but...the whole Jacob and Nesse relationship is kinda growing on me.


	5. War Of The Words

**I just wanna take a quick moment to thank you for your reviews, all three of you! =D **

**Thanks for reading this fan fic, i wasn't sure if it was gonna go all that well, but i got sooo many ideas brewing in my head i feel like my brain has pushed every other piece of information out! Anywho, i'll shut up and let you read now! THANK YOU!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**War of the Words**

I'd been quiet for the rest of the week, avoiding the family as much as I could, although my behaviour had not gone unnoticed. I'd successfully managed to hide my thoughts around Edward, disguising them with thoughts of revision and stressful homework. I didn't want him to know what I was really thinking; that I knew my parents thought I was their biggest mistake of their lives.

Jacob and I would go hunting, and that would take my mind off things, if only for a brief moment of time. But I would eventually have to return home, and I would see the black diary lying on the floor, open at the page of discussing my abortion. I would sit staring at it, wondering whether I should find out if the rest of the Cullen's felt the same way. I had decided it was too much pain to bare; to know everyone I had trusted for the past seven years of my life had really wished I hadn't existed.

I no longer accepted rides to school, but after my recent experience in the park, I had quietly asked Jacob if he would walk to and from school with me, which he gladly accepted.

Today, Jacob and I had chosen to walk through the park, although I wasn't exactly fine with the idea. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jacob opening and closing his mouth, as if to speak, but hesitating each time. We left through the park gates, and turned down the street, when Jacob finally broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Look, Renesmee…Everyone's worried about you. You've been really quiet and evasive the last couple of days. Bella's really worried about you-"

I snorted, and Jacob looked at me confused. I sighed, then figured I'd have to answer something.

"I'm fine, okay? Seriously, I'm okay… It's just a test I've got coming up. It's stressing me out, that's all." My lie wasn't very convincing, but it's all he was going to get. Jacob sighed deeply, a faint growl forming in his throat, and I couldn't help but smile, even if it was only in my head. We turned another corner in silence, and headed towards the school gates. I wrapped my arms round his waist –he was too tall to be able to reach his neck- and he hugged me back. "I'll see you later okay?" I smiled weakly at him, and headed up to the main building, waving a little as I left.

I slumped in my chair in my English class, and breathed deeply as I rubbed each side of my head and closed my eyes. When I looked up again, Kyle was sat next to me, smiling.

"Good morning" He beamed. In the background, Mrs. Beecham was calling out names from the register.

"I wish" I laughed, although my voice was cold and harsher than I'd wanted it to be.

"Something wrong?" Kyle frowned and tilted his head to one side.

"Just…family trouble" I said, forming a weak smile at the side of my mouth. "Something I'd rather forget about…" I hinted, hoping he would drop the topic before it started. He seemed to catch on pretty quickly; he smiled back at me, and turned to the teacher. A few minutes passed and then he spoke again.

"So, what are you doing next lesson? History has been cancelled, 'cause Mr. Southford's got some conference to go to. I say we click our heels and get outta this crazy joint" He flashed his dazzling white teeth at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled again and turned my head to my book, contemplating his offer. I looked out the window and saw dark grey clouds forming overhead.

"Why not?" I told him, my smile broadening.

We continued with our work, and again, Mrs. Beecham had given us all paragraphs to read from 'Of Mice and Men'. This class was beginning to be a bit of bore, but at least Kyle made it more interesting. Eventually, the bell rang, and Kyle and I headed outside. We walked towards the drive of the school, when I felt a sudden hot prickle travelling over my back. I turned and saw the sun shining at me and Kyle. Not that I minded the sun, but I was very aware that my skin had a certain sparkle to it, one of the traits my father had unfortunately given me. I was only questioned once about my skin (Laurelle, a girl in Barcelona I used to be friends with) but I'd managed to convince her that it was a glittered dust powder I had bought whilst on holiday in Australia. Again, not a very convincing lie, but the subject was never brought up again, although once I'd told my parents about the conversation, we moved soon after. The sun shone on my arms and past my elbows. The one day I had chosen not to wear my long sleeved jacket and the sun decides to come out. Just my luck!

I looked over at Kyle, wondering whether he was about to question my strange skin, but something else caught my attention. His arms too, were a sparkling peach, glistening like tiny diamonds under the beam of the hot sun. Looks like I wasn't the only one not wearing a jacket. My mouth fell open a little, and our eyes met.

"You're- You're" My words would not come out. My eyes widened, a thousand questions forming in my head.

"Renesmee, it's not what you think- well, it probably is, but I can explain!" His words stumbled from his mouth. I stared into his eyes, and calmed down a little, but not much.

"You're a hybrid!" My words were quiet, but forceful, coming out through gritted teeth. I took a deep breath and drew it out, into a long calming exhale of air. "Explain." I demanded.

"I will, but…not here okay?" We walked over towards our usual spot, sitting under the shadowed trees. I hugged my knees to my chest, and waited for him to explain. He sat next to me, crossing his legs, and puffed out air from his inflated cheeks.

"Well…My father met my mother back in Seattle, one thing led to another, and she got pregnant…My dad was killed back in Washington, but he had a friend who came and helped my mother while she was pregnant, but…She died during childbirth. My dad's friend raised me, but we moved around a lot. Then…I came here…And met you." Tears had formed in his eyes, but he turned his face away from me before they could spill down his face. I felt something wet and hot streaming down my own face, and realised I was crying. I wiped the tears away from my face and cleared my throat. He turned back to me, his eyes were a little puffed and red, but he smiled anyway.

"Kyle, I have to tell you something-"

"You're a hybrid too." He stated it so suddenly and casually it took me by surprise. Before I could answer, he was speaking again. "I've known for a while…With a last name like Cullen, I got a little suspicious. Could you be in anyway related to the Cullen's from America? Then you mentioned your parent's names –which, I take it, they are not- and I knew you must somehow be related to the infamous Olympic Family. I speculated at first whether you were in fact an addition to the clan, but you have a heartbeat, so that couldn't be it. Now I know…You too are half vampire."

His accuracy in my life was extraordinary, but I thought nothing of it. Of course, having the last name Cullen and having an American accent was bound to draw attention? We had not thought to change our last names. After all, it wasn't like we were running from anything. I turned back to Kyle, who was still staring at me, his eyes wide and curious, then suddenly leaned in to kiss me. I backed away, leaning the weight of my body upon my hands, and Kyle stopped abruptly.

"Kyle-" I started, but he waved his hand in front of me to silence me.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have tried. You've probably got a boyfriend anyway" He stood to get up, and I stood with him.

"No! It's not that, it's just…I'm not looking for a boyfriend, in anyone. I just want to be friends, Kyle. We make great friends. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we do. I'm sorry." We smiled at each other again, and headed back towards the driveway. I turned back to the school, and could see Edward looking through one of the second floor windows. His face was furious, full of pure hatred, and the slightest bit of panic, as was Jasper's who was next to him. Kyle was looking with me, smiling up at Edward. He looked down at me and continued to smile; I found myself smiling with him.

We didn't return to school. Instead we had walked around the streets, and ended up in the park. We had talked more about our hybrid nature, and found ourselves relieved that we could talk to each other about it. We both agreed that it wasn't the same talking to our relatives about it. I found out that Kyle's aunt -Melinda- was also a vampire, who was in the same coven as his father. I asked his fathers name, but he didn't want to talk about him or his mother. I glanced at the time and noted it was 3pm. I told Kyle I had to go (although I didn't mention the fact I was supposed to be meeting my shape shifter friend from school) and headed back home. As I walked through the front door, I found Edward pacing through the hallway, with Jasper and Bella at his side. They watched me as I closed the door, and I stared down at my feet.

"I want to talk to you!" Edwards voice ran throughout the house. He did not shout, but his voice was deep and thunderous.

"I can explain-" I started, but I was interrupted by Edward.

"Do you know what you're letting yourself in for? That _boy _is dangerous Renesmee! I've read his thoughts, Nessie-"

"Edward, calm down." Bella placed a delicate hand upon his shoulder. I looked at his hands to see they were ball into tights fists.

"I will not calm down! We told her, Bella! We said there was someone at that school-"

"You think _Kyle _is dangerous?!" I laughed out loud, then seeing their faces, I regretted it instantly. Now was not the time for jokes. "Kyle is not dangerous." My voice was deep and low, almost matching that of my fathers. "Kyle is a hybrid. He understands me!" The other members of our family had gathered with us, though they all stood to Edward and Bella's side, and I felt like a cat backed into a corner by a pack of savage dogs.

"No Renesmee" Jasper started, moved towards me a little. "I told that I could feel someone's anger in the school. I felt it again today, when you were with that boy"

"He's right, Nessie." Alice stated. My anger suddenly boiled to the surface, and I could feel that my words were going to spill out and I would have no way to control them.

"What do you care?!" I stared at her, my eyes narrowed and my face scrunched up in fury. "You abandoned me when I needed you most, Alice. I found my mothers diary. She wrote about how you and Jasper fled during the whole Volturi thing! You were supposed to protect me, and you left. You don't care about me, or them! You care about yourself, and Jasper and no one else."

"Renesmee! Enough!" Edward boomed once more.

"No! It's not enough! You're exactly the same! You didn't want me! You wanted me dead!! You wanted _her_ to have an abortion!" I pointed to Bella, and my anger was now aimed at her. "She didn't want me either. She wrote about how I caused her pain and I was the reason she died! She blames me for her becoming a vampire early! I bet you wanted it to be all romantic and painless, but then I came along and screwed up your plans." Their faces were full of shock, and hurt, and anger. "I'd be better off dead! I wish i'd been born into a normal human family, instead of this freak show of animated corpses that are damned to spend eternity as lifeless bastards!!" A snarl came out from Edwards mouth, and as I watched in horror and fear, I couldn't recognize the face that I would usually call me father. I jumped back against the door, my heart pumping faster than usual, and I shakily reached out for the dish of car keys on the table next to the door. I grabbed the handle of the door and fled out to the driveway.

"Renesmee!" Two voices yelled after me; Rosalie and Jacob. I ran to Rosalie first, and hugged her tightly.

"Please don't leave!" Her voice was full of pain and agony; I knew she could not have a child of her own, and I had always been the closest thing to a daughter to her. My eyes were filled with tears, and I could see that if it were possible, her face would be streaming with tears too. I stroked her face, her cold hand clasped around my own, i showed her a faint image I remembered of her; she was holding me in her arms, in a completely white room with a glass window. She was feeding me a bottle of liquid of some sort, a rich, sweet taste, and a smile formed across Rosalie's face.

I stared back at her and whispered into her ear "I love you…" I slid my hand away from her face, back to my side and walked to Jacob.

"Listen carefully Jacob Black, because I shall only say it once!" I allowed a weak smile to creep across my face, and he did the same. I wiped a tear from his cheek and looked into his eyes "I want you to stay here, and I want you to make sure they do not try to follow me, okay? You have to do this for me, because I am the object of your affection." I smiled again and kissed him on the cheek. A tear slid down my face, and he wiped it away. I ran to the black Volvo and climbed in, throwing my school bag onto the passenger seat. It had all happened so quickly, I had not had chance to put my bag down in the house. I fiercely reversed from out the drive, and without another glance back at the house, I drove away from everything I knew.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter!! I hope your on the edge of your seats, or at least itching to write your reviews and rant at me!!! Go ahead! I daaaare ya! Hehe, TY**

**Steph x**


	6. Another Point Of View

**Chapter 6**

**Another Point Of View**

I sped off down the streets, taking random turns and unknown corners until I no longer recognized where I drove. Eventually I followed the signs for London city centre, and managed to book myself into a hotel, although I did not plan to stay long. I wasn't sure where I was headed; all I knew was that I wanted to get as far away from those vampires as possible. I pulled into the entrance of the hotel, and handed the car over to one of the valets. Luckily I had a small fortune in my bank account (thanks to selling my unwanted stuff on EBay, petty cash left around the house, and more pocket money in a week than your average household earns in a month. I didn't like to flash my cash, so I let it get dusty and gather interest in my account). The receptionist handed me a set of keys to my room on the third floor, and I headed up to my room.

The room was a soft beige colour, with a single bed in the middle of the room, a small wardrobe and set of drawers on the one wall, and a pale blue chair next to the bathroom door. I threw my bag onto the chair and flopped onto the bed. I could feel the tears spilling over my cheeks now, the endless flood I had fought back whilst driving. I don't know how long I lay there; I must have cried myself to sleep, because when I woke up the sky was pitch black and starless. I reached over for my bag and pulled out my mobile. I searched through my contacts for Jacob –we had each bought mobiles a while back, when I had started going to school- but I decided it might not be such a good idea. Another name caught my attention; Kyle. I knew he wasn't a danger to me. Jasper was wrong about Kyle, just like Edward. I hesitated, but decided to text him.

Are you busy? I need someone to talk to, I've had a huge row with my family, Renesmee

I couldn't think of anything better to send, but it was straight the point and easy to understand. I waited a few minutes, and my phone rang in my hand. "Kyle" I whispered into the phone.

"Renesmee are you alright?" His voice was full of concern and slightly panicked.

"No," I admitted. "I've had a huge row with my family, they hate me Kyle, I said things I shouldn't have and I ran out on them and now I don't know what to do and I just need someone to talk to" I remembered to breath again as Kyle spoke soothingly down the phone.

"Okay Nessie, calm down. Where are you? You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I'm at the Barnsford Hotel.." I sniffed back another wave of tears.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, Miranda and I are in the city already. I'll meet you in the lobby." He hung up before I could even say thank you or goodbye. I set my phone down on the table and headed into the bathroom for some tissue. When I came back out, Kyle was sat in the blue chair, leaning his head on his hand and smiling casually at me. Miranda was stood by the window. She was tall and blonde, her hair was long to her waist and curled, she was wearing a leather trench coat and black leather trousers. Her shoes were a deep purple; heavy New Rocks, I noted, chains wrapped around each ankle. Her skin was pale, her eyes were covered with thick black sunglasses. I looked from Miranda to Kyle and back again, my stomach churned and I suddenly felt nauseated. Something was definitely wrong.

"How did you get in here?" I asked in a frail voice.

"We asked the receptionist for your room, she gladly handed us a set of keys." He said dryly. He smiled at Miranda, though his smile was no where near the gentle grins he had displayed to me at school. Now his smile was vicious and wicked. Miranda's smile echoed his own. I ran for the door, but Miranda had blocked my exit. Kyle grabbed my hand, my eyes flashed black, and I could see a scene flashing through my mind; I could see myself standing in the park, the dark clouds fast approaching, the image of myself looked at me, the face contorted into a horror struck mask and ran.

Kyle snapped his hand back as if my touch had burned a hole through his skin and out the other side. He swiped the back of his hand across my face, and I felt a sudden burning against my cheek. "What did you do?!" He demanded.

"I- I don't know…" I was telling the truth. I thought it was something he had done. Realisation sunk in. It was him who had watched me in the park, it was he who had the deep red eyes. I looked back at him and his eyes were the same dark green they had been when I first met him. He blinked, and his eyes turned into the deep crimson I had been terrified of. Contacts; I should have known.

"How did you do that?" He asked of me again. "How did you see into my mind?" He looked over me, to Miranda, and spoke as if I were not there. "She could see what I was thinking. You told me she could only project images from her own mind!"

"Clearly, she has another power. One we did not expect." Her voice was soft and delicate, a voice that did not match her rough and aggressive appearance.

I straightened myself up, and stared directly into his eyes. I was not afraid of him, I told myself, although I did not believe it. "Edward was right; you are dangerous." I felt stupid that I had not listened to my father, and a new emotion arisen; Guilt. My family were trying to protect me, and I threw it –no, slammed it like a concrete wall- back into their faces. I had called them freaks…I called them animated corpses. Fury rose inside me, it was because of _him_ I had argued. _He_, who now frightened me. I pulled my hand back and slammed it across his face. I knew that he would see my argument as our skin collided, but I did not care. I just wanted to cause him pain. He regained his composure almost immediately, and once again, looked over me to Miranda. Before I could think anything else, Miranda's heavy boot crashed into my spine and hurled me through the air, into the hotel door and out into the hallway. I had more strength than your average human; but Miranda was stronger. She was pure vampire, and packed one hell of a kick, although those hefty boots helped. I lifted my head from the floor, a sharp thumping spread from one side of my head to the other, and I felt Miranda's hand clutching a handful of my hair as she dragged me across the floor. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt her throw me over her shoulder, and I could hear faint laughing coming from Kyle before everything went black.

* * *

Alice turned to Bella, both annoyance and pity in her face, and looked at her desperately. "Why, Bells? Why did you write all that down? I thought you knew my reasons for leaving?"

"You wrote that I _wanted_ her aborted?" Edward's voice now questioned. Other questions arose and the whole house was thrown into chaos.

"Alright, alright!" Carlisle's voice was calm and even, taking control of the situation. "Everyone calm down. Bella, why don't you explain to them your reasons for writing the diary. I'm sure they will understand as I did." The room fell quiet, and Bella looked around the room, at the waiting vampires with their staring eyes. Edward reached for her hand and squeezed slightly. Rosalie sat on the bottom of the stairs and leaned her head into her hands.

"Well…Renesmee asked me a while ago about her childhood, confiding in me she could not remember for herself. It dawned upon me that, like other human children, her childhood memories would eventually fade. I decided to write a diary about the year she was born and from then on; from our wedding up until these recent weeks. I asked Carlisle's opinion and he said that it was an excellent idea, and would even make a perfect birthday gift. I would explain to her when I gave it to her that the collection of thoughts was not always going to be a fairytale, that there some dark moments in the book and that I would explain to her in more detail if she wished. She must have found it in too early, and must have read brief pieces." Bella sunk to the floor, next to Rosalie and hid her face in her hands. Edward lifted her gently back up and wrapped his arms around her. The family's faces all blended into understanding expressions. Edward searched for Jacob, but could not find him.

"Jacob?" He called out, and Jacob entered from the living room. "Jacob we must find her, do you know where she went?" Jacob's head dropped to the floor, and mumbled slightly

"No, she didn't." His head rose again and he protested "She doesn't want you to follow her. She told me to make sure!" He turned his head to Rosalie, "You heard her didn't you? You heard what she said!"

"I heard nothing, _Dog_, you're lying. Edward, you're right, we must find her." Rosalie looked from Edward, then back to Jacob and grinned at him. She wanted Nessie back as much as everyone else, so she pretended she didn't hear Nessie's plea to Jacob. The phone rang and Esme disappeared to answer it.

"Where would she go?" Edward asked, although his question seemed to be directed at Jacob. "Do you think she would have gone to that…that _boy_?"

"She wouldn't would she?" It was Bella's turn for questions now. "She's a good child, she wouldn't betray us by going to see the one person we warned her against."

"She wasn't herself Bella, love. She may go purely because we warned her against him." The room was silent for a moment. No one noticed as Alice's face went blank and her eyes glazed over. Esme entered the room again; her face was blank and expressionless.

"That was the Barnsford Hotel. They're going to charge extra to Renesmee's account for the severe damage to the door and hall." Esme clasped a hand over her heart, and leaned to Carlisle for support. Bella gasped and looked up into Edwards eyes, whose expression mirrored Bella'; worry and panic. Edward looked around the room, the other faces were similar, but Alice's face was still blank.

"Alice…Alice?" Edward stopped, and then gulped. "We must go."

"Edward what is it?" Carlisle spoke now. He turned to Alice, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, tell us what you see."

"A vampire…" Her voice was wheezy, and agonising. "She is in our home, in Forks. She holds a picture of us. She speaks to someone on a phone, she speaks of a girl. Carlisle, I think they have Nessie."

"Edward's right, we should go!" Emmett spoke gruffly, and headed for the door. "We can't sit around and do nothing Carlisle."

"Emmett, be reasonable; we don't know what we're up against here. There may be more than one, they may be stronger than us."

"So you want to wait for something to happen to Nessie first? I'm going; is anyone else coming?" Rosalie walked over to his side, and slowly Jasper joined them, followed by Alice.

"Please, Carlisle, we have to do something, anything…" Bella pleaded. Emmett grabbed the keys to the silver Volvo, and handed Carlisle his keys. The eight of them headed to their cars and set off to rescue one of their own.

* * *

**Well? WELL? Is it all too much for you yet?**

**All will be revealed....**


	7. Truth And Consequences

**Chapter 7**

**Truth and Consequences**

I eventually regained consciousness, although my surroundings weren't all that familiar. I peered through my eyes, trying to be discreet about the fact that I was awake. I was in a completely white room; the walls were white, the furniture was white, the rug on the floor was also white. The one wall was a complete sheet of glass, a window from the ceiling to the floor. It was total darkness again outside, and I had the feeling a whole day had passed me by.

In the background I could hear distant mumblings; Kyle and Miranda were talking amongst themselves. I tried to stand up, but as I got to my feet, the room started spinning, and I found my face meeting the floor again. I tried once more to stand, this time met with more ease; possibly because someone was clasping my hair around their fist again. Miranda threw me onto the sofa, and I tried to focus on her face, with little success.

"Why are you doing this?" My words were slurred and barely made sense. I heard laughter, and turned my head –carefully and delicately- to face Kyle.

"You know why I'm doing this, Renesmee. I told you." He chuckled to himself, and sat on a chair opposite me. "Remember when I told you about my father? His name was James, and he had a special gift. He was a tracker, a hunter. He also had a mate, Victoria, who was desperate for a child, longing for a baby because she could not conceive her own. James tracked down a perfect candidate for a mother, a beautiful brunette, twenty three years old, and a university student studying law in Seattle. Beauty and brains, he'd said. Victoria approved, and eventually James seduced her. When she found out she was pregnant, she went to a clinic to have me aborted, but Miranda here intervened; convinced her to keep the child. She formed a friendship with Miranda, and the woman depended upon her. James and Victoria left with their friend Laurent, hunting for a human for their child's first kill. And boy, did they find a human; a scent stronger than most, a heart so pure, the blood that pulsed through her veins was simply…unimaginable. But another vampire interfered and killed my father. Victoria was not pleased, to put it politely. She returned and created an army of newborns; to help get revenge on the vampire that killed my father, and to finally receive the prize she promised her child. But, I was born sooner than expected -Victoria new little about hybrid pregnancies- only a month after conception. As the woman lay dying, the newborns fed from her blood. Victoria instructed Miranda to flee with me, until she came back for us. Victoria never returned." Kyle stood and moved to Miranda, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And now here we are, face to face with the murderer's daughter; how convenient." He smiled crookedly, baring his teeth again. I had to think of a plan, some way to get out of this mess. I had to find a way to stall him while I thought. I moved slightly, clasping my hands together.

"Your mother; what was her name?" I asked weakly. He looked at me, his red eyes blazing; his voice was raised and higher than usual.

"Had you not been listening? Victoria, her name was Victoria!" He exhaled deeply, and his expression softened. "I do not class that…_human_ as my mother. She was weak, unable to deal with the pressure of childbirth; she deserved to die for her vulnerability." He spat the words out. Clearly he had forgotten he was half human, but I thought it best to leave that argument in my head.

"You mentioned your first kill as a child. You meant my mother?"

Kyle's smile reappeared. "Yes. You're mother. Although, she is no good to me now, not as a vampire! Although I suppose she would make excellent company…" His voice trailed off as he mused on his comment. Miranda's face turned sour, and her eyes narrowed at Kyle. He turned his back to me, staring through the window. Miranda watched his movement with bitterness in her expression.

I took the opportunity to move towards my bag, which was at the edge on the other side of the sofa. I stretched my hand to grab the bag, but like my mother in her human days, I wasn't exactly an expert at coordination. The bag fell to the floor with a loud thump and my books fell out, along with my mother's diary. I hadn't remembered putting it in there, but the last time I'd looked at it, it was next to a large pile of school books. That might explain things, I thought.

Kyle turned sharply, and I froze in my seat. He leaned over to collect my belongings, and the diary caught his eye. He flipped through the pages, laughing and chortling to himself. "Your parents seem to have an eye for trouble. Just like yourself, I might add." He continued to flick through the diary, with his amused expression until a page caught his eye. He sat down, and read through it once in his head, and again, and again.

"Miranda, We must leave." His voice had a slight hint of panic, and frustration. He looked at Miranda, but her face still held the hostile look that it did five minutes ago. "Miranda? We must go. Now. The girl's family have a psychic vampire. She will see us in her visions!" His words came out through gritted teeth, but still, Miranda did not move.

"No." She said simply, folding her arms across her chest. "You insult me Kyle. You claim my company is no good for you, that you would be better suited with a…_newborn._" Her voice was acidic. "After all I have done for you! You are you fathers son, that is precise. Your father also believed that my company was worthless! I will not be going with you anywhere, I do not want or need your company."

"Traitor!" He yelled, his face turned a deep pink with anger. They stared at each other, their red eyes bore into the back of each skull. Finally, Kyle moved backwards.

He pressed the diary into my chest and grabbed my bag. He then pulled my arm and hauled me through the door. He ran with me to the car, and we drove away from the house at a rapid speed.

"What was all that about?" I asked myself, although I spoke out loud.

"Miranda seems to have chosen the most inconvenient moment to abandon me. Of all the moments to do so!" He pound his hand into the steering wheel and slowed to a halt at the side of the road. He talked out loud as if deciding his plan of action. "We must head to Port Angeles. We shall go from there."

He pulled back onto the road, then set off for Port Angeles. I thought quickly in my head, and words spilled from my mouth before I had time to register what I was saying. "No, wait, my family will guess if we are in Port Angeles. The psychic, she will see. She cannot see my actions…Go to La Push, they will not think to find us there."

Kyle turned to look at me, then smiled. "Nice try. As if I'd believe your lies." He drove a little faster.

"No, honestly. I told you about my argument with my family. The things I said, they will never forgive me. I don't want to be with them! I can show you!" I pleaded desperately. Kyle turned to face me again, and surprisingly, pulled back to the side of the road.

"Okay. Show me." I pressed my hand against his face, and thought about the argument I had with Alice, Edward and Bella. I showed him my ranting, and how I defended him. I pulled my hand away and looked into his eyes, hoping he would fall for my plan. He didn't say anything, his face was void of all emotion. He drove off once more, but this time turned towards the La Push reservation. Excellent! He had fallen for my plan. As we drove round, I glanced through the windows, hoping to catch sight of a shapeshifter anywhere. I remembered something Jacob had once told me, about the treaty line between vampires and Werewolves. He told me there had been a truce between my family and his pack since I was born, but I wondered if the story was true, and if it still applied to other vampires –or in this case, hybrids.

"It's a little hot in here, I'm just gonna…roll the window down." Surely with the window open, one of the pack members would recognise the scent of an unknown vampire on their territory? I hoped luck was on my side. Kyle's expression had changed; he now looked confused, which was a good thing. He stopped the car and looked at me for answers.

"What now?" He asked. We'd parked in the middle of a dirt road, near a small red house that was fading in colour. I recognized this area, but I couldn't quite place it. I looked out of Kyle's window, and he copied my action. The back of his head now faced mine. I clutched my bag and the diary in one hand and reached for the door with my other. I ran from the car towards the house, which seemed so far away now I was running.

"Renesmee!!" Kyle yelled, and ran after me. Before I knew it, three huge men stepped from the house, and shifted into monstrous werewolves; they ran after Kyle who had stopped in his tracks, frozen to the floor, his jaw falling to the ground. I watched as they knocked into him and dragged him into the nearby woods. I could hear the muffled yells and shrieks from his tortured body as they tore into him. The sound stopped abruptly, and I could only imagine that they had broken –or even crushed- his jaw. Tears fell from my eyes. A man came from the house the three shapeshifters had appeared from. He sat in a wheelchair, looking in my direction, and waved a finger for me to go to him. I shakily walked to him, and stood a few feet away. "Renesmee, I presume. You probably don't remember me, but Jacob used to bring you down here when you were little." I stood in silence, thinking he was waiting for an answer, but I didn't have one for him. "I'm Billy Black, Jacob's old man." He held a hand out to me, and I sighed with relief at the name I recognised. I shook his hand and smiled warmly. An image ran through my mind; a smaller version of my self, a peachy coloured child with brown-red curly hair and chocolate-brown eyes sat on my lap I was sat in a wheelchair. The child was giggling, as I sang to her.

Billy took his hand back –although not as quickly as Kyle had done- and laughed lightly to himself. "That's quite some gift you got there."

"I'm sorry," I spoke quickly, not wanting to seem impolite after I just raided his head. "I'm not sure how to control that yet, it's still…pretty new."

Billy laughed again and watched as the three werewolves –now change back into humans- came back. They seemed to have copied the same idea as Jacob for a change of clothes. The tallest walked up to me, "Renesmee, I am Sam, and these are Quil and Embry. Are you alright?" I told him I was fine now and explained about Kyle and Miranda, they nodded and glanced over at Billy who stayed quiet.

Once I had finished, Sam rubbed his chin in his hands then looked back to me. "We must go back to the house, Renesmee, she could still be a danger to you." He handed the car keys to Billy, and reached for my arm. "It will be quicker if we travel on foot." I let him grab on to me and placed me on his back, and I held onto him as we ran through the woods, back up to the house. Quil and Embry were running a little behind, but keeping up with the pace. Everything seemed blurry in the darkness, but I trusted Sam knew where he was going.

We arrived at the house within a few minutes, to find two cars out front, I did not recognise the cars, but huge rush of relief washed over me. I scrambled off Sam's back and ran unsteadily into the house, followed by the three shape shifters.

Miranda stood clutching a photo in her hands, sitting on the same chair Kyle had sat on earlier that night. My family was surrounding her; Carlisle kneeled at her side talking quietly to her, Esme had an arm wrapped around Alice and another wrapped around Rosalie, both clutching onto their husbands. Jacob stood by Bella, who had her face hidden in Edward's chest; I imagined if it were possible, she would be crying.

"I don't know where they went!" Miranda cried, "I watched them leave, and then I found her phone. I looked through her contacts and called her father! I told you!" She hid her face in her hands.

"Mom? Dad?" I looked over at them, and their eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Nessie!" Bella ran towards me, in two giant leaps, and almost knocked me over as she gripped on to me for dear life. I hugged her back and began to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I whimpered, and felt Edward and Jacob at each side. I listened as everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to look at Sam "Thank you for helping me," I told him, and hugged him around his waist. He patted my shoulder lightly. As I was passed from vampire to vampire, given strong and long lasting hugs, Jacob talked to Sam about Kyle. I asked Bella how they found me, and explained about Alice's vision of Miranda, and that the phone call she made was to Edward, telling him where I was.

Jacob came over and hugged my tightly, and I hugged him back just as enthusiastically. We sat on the sofa together, and I fell asleep, using him as a cushion.

* * *

**So...That must be the end of the story...right?**

**Is it heck as like!! I've barely just begun!**

**Watch this space...**


	8. A Change Of Scenery?

**Chapter 8**

**A Change of Scenery?**

When I woke again, the bright sun was shining through the huge window in the living room. Jacob sat snoring next to me, and Alice sat opposite me, leaning forwards on the chair. I smiled at her and stretched my arms outward. She handed me a hot cup of coffee, and smiled feebly back at me.

"Nessie…I need to talk to you about something." She spoke quietly, careful not to wake Jacob, who twitched his leg like a dog running in his sleep. I clutched my cup and waited for her to continue. "When you said…what you said…did you really believe I'd just leave you? I mean, I know I had to, but you remember that night, don't you?" Alice's face what twisted with pain. My spiteful words must have hit her hard. Guilt ran through my entire body, only now was I realising what my actions had done. Now I had to face the consequences.

"Alice…I didn't read that diary properly. I only read parts of it, so there is more than likely some reasonable explanation for it to be written in there in the first place. And as for this night you're on about, I don't know what you mean. I'm sorry, but I can't remember much of my first years. It's all kind of…blurry."

Alice nodded her head, and placed a hand upon my knee. I touched her hand with my fingertips, and saw what she was thinking; A group of black and grey cloaks, standing next to me was Edward with Bella. Next to Bella stood other vampires I did not recognise, and on my other side stood Jasper, clutching my hand, and next to him was Carlisle, Esme and scattered around the other vampires was Emmett and Rosalie. Werewolves surrounded us, and now I noticed Jacob in his wolf form with a small child upon his back. She was a little younger than the girl in Billy's image, but definitely the same child.

I took my fingers off Alice's hand, but she kept her hand on my knee. "How did you do that?" Her voice was very feminine now and full of excitement; her eyes were wide with anticipation. Esme came in with a plate of cookies, and set them on the table in front of me.

"What's wrong Alice?" She asked, smiling broadly.

"Nessie has another talent!" She beamed. Esme's mouth dropped a little before she composed herself again. "She touched my hand and she could see what I was thinking –no, more like, _projected _herself into my memory. She had complete control over it!"

"No, I didn't I just looked at what you were looking at, that's all. It's no big deal…" My cheeks flushed red, and soon I had an audience; Rosalie and Emmett had joined us.

"'_Not a big deal'_? Nessie this is HUGE!! You have another talent- I didn't look at those other vampires, Ness, _you_ did, and_ you_ took control over my memory, and _you_ looked at the other witnesses!" Alice ran off to tell Edward and Bella, while I looked at Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett jumped into Alice's seat and placed his hand upon my knee.

"Okay, my turn, what am I thinking?" He grinned widely, barely containing his laughter.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a cookie from the plate. I munched on it as I walked out of the living room out to the front of the house. I stood on the front door step and watched as the first drizzles of rain fell to the ground. Even with all our commotion, this place seemed peaceful, somehow; A comfortable home. I wondered why we'd left in the first place; everyone seems happy to be sitting here, joking with each other, as if they'd never left. I walked around to the back of the house, coming to a halt at the steps to the back of the house. I noticed a small path that led down into the trees, coming to a halt at the river. I took a few steps back and jumped over the water, but underestimated the distance, and my ankles caught the water. I dragged my wet jeans up to the bank and followed the path again. I stopped when I saw the view in front of me. A small cottage surrounded by dying flowers and flourishing weeds, cobwebs hung from the window's edges and I noticed by the front door a small slab with two tiny hand prints pressed into the ground. Above it read "Renesmee's home". I opened the door, and it creaked with age. Inside was dusty and more cobwebs hung all over the place. Furniture had been covered with plastic sheets, although the furniture still showed evidence of being moth-eaten. I turned into the hallway and opened one of the doors, showing a pale room with a light wooden floor. I walked in and looked around. A small child's bed lay against the back wall, with a small bookcase at the foot of it. Behind the door was an old wardrobe, which matched the bookcase. In the corner a pink and white doll house had been abandoned and its colour had faded. A rocking chair had been placed under the window, which looked out onto the stream of water I had just crossed. In perfect condition, the window would display an assortment of colourful flowers in a flowerbox just beneath the window. Now only more weeds showed any signs of life here. The house must have been a fairytale image in its glory, now it was depressing and lifeless. I headed back into the hallway, and found my mother standing in the doorway. She clutched the diary to her chest, and looked around the once stunning abode. She smiled at me, and set the book down on the chair. I'd never really had an awkward moment in my mothers presence, but now I felt uncomfortable standing here with her. I avoided her eyes as she stared at me, I glanced at the dusty floor, making patterns with my foot.

"It's over so quickly," She stated, whispering in her gentle and calm voice, careful not to disturb the cottage's hushed atmosphere. "I'm used to battling things out, fighting until the end, and this seems so…sudden. All over in a matter of minutes, it seems." She paused for a while, then resumed her one way conversation. "Renesmee, I need to talk to you about what you said-"

"Mom-" I groaned, slumping my shoulders down. Couldn't we just forget about it and move on? I thought.

"Please, Nessie. I want to explain…I don't regret having you. You have to understand that none of us –not even Carlisle- had experienced anything like you before. We didn't know what was happening, Edward didn't realise- none of us knew what to expect. Yes, you did cause me pain; you broke my ribs!" She laughed softly "But I have never regretted having you. That necklace you wear," She pointed to the locket I wore around my neck, the locket I never took off, "The inscription in there is in French. I'm sure you can understand it if you read it…" She hinted at me, and I took the necklace from around my neck and opened it delicately. The photo inside was of me and my parents. I read the inscription out loud to her.

"More than my own life." I looked back to her with tears in my eyes. I remembered what Alice had shown me, the black cloaks in the meadow, and my parents standing side by side. Bella walked over to me and replaced the locket around my neck, then grabbed the diary and turned to the back page. It was blank, nothing of major importance upon the last page. With a long, sharp fingernail, Bella cut through the red page glued to the back cover, and pulled a small envelope from under the page.

"I was going to show you this at a later date, but I feel now is the right time. I want you to open it when you're on your own, I'll make sure your father won't intrude." As she sais this, she tapped the side of her head. Bella passed me both the envelope and the diary, and headed back to the main house. For some reason, I was nervous as to what was in the envelope, so I put it in my pocket and followed after Bella. I had other matters in mind...

Jacob and Emmett were sat in front of the TV –if I didn't know better, I'd say that Emmett spent the majority of his time watching TV, but he does do other things…I'm sure- I was surprised to see them sitting and watching a film (it was usually some sports game or wrestling match that was on). I studied the screen for a moment and noted that they were watching 'Shaun of the Dead' a film they had watched back in England, and decided to buy the DVD. I was glad that Emmett and Jacob got on, even if it only included the TV.

I continued into the kitchen, where Carlisle and Esme stood; Carlisle hovered over Esme's shoulder whilst she diced some vegetables with superb speed. I edged into one of the chairs at the dining table, trying to be quiet as I did so. I should have known better; living in a house full of vampires with impeccable hearing. Carlisle turned his head to face me, and smiled at me. I smiled back and sighed heavily –more dramatically than I had wanted it to be.

"Something wrong, Nessie?" Esme asked, not taking her eyes from her workload. I lay my elbow upon the table and rested my head into my palm.

"No, everything's fine. Perfect even." I spoke sincerely.

"Then why the long face?" Carlisle added, he came over and sat opposite me at the table. I acted a little more; looking down at the table and wrapped my fingers together. I looked up at Carlisle through my eyelashes and tilted my head slightly to one side.

"Well…Its just that…" I took a theatrical pause and closed my eyes. "Now we have to go back. We have to go back to England, or move somewhere else. But I don't want to…I like it here. I want to stay in Forks," Carlisle attempted to speak, but I didn't stop my fluent words from spilling "Everyone seems so happy here; Emmett and Jacob are getting on better back there with that huge TV to keep them quiet, Alice is upstairs seeking comfort in her closet, I'll be able to see Grandpa Charlie, that cottage in the woods was clearly where I used to live –I saw the hand prints in cement. This place feels like home. I demand we stay!" I thumped my fist softly on the table, and looked up again at Carlisle –who was now joined by Esme- and my cheeks reddened. Esme shined her brilliant white teeth at me, and placed a petite hand onto Carlisle's shoulder.

"Okay." Esme's answer was short and simple, and took me by surprise. I didn't think they would give in so easily.

"Seriously?" My mouth spread from one side of my face to another.

"Seriously. We're staying. All of us. We were thinking of it anyway, but we weren't sure whether you'd want to or not, considering…All that had happened." A small amount of forgetfulness flashed across my face. So my powers of persuasion weren't that great, and my memory had lapsed a little; already forgetting the situation that had occurred just a few short hours ago. But that didn't take my smile away. My jaw started to ache, but I didn't care. As I turned for the door, I saw that Edward and Bella and Rosalie had blocked the doorway. Their grins replicated my own; I hugged each of them, and squeezed Rosalie a little harder than my parents. I ran into the living room and hugged Emmett's bulky frame –I didn't need to explain what for, I guessed he heard the discussion- and jumped onto Jacob, hugging him the hardest of all. I spontaneously grabbed his face and pressed his soft lips to my own. I pulled away sharply, and awkwardly climbed off him. I smiled sheepishly, and turned to my left, but realising I was facing the window, turned back and headed to the stairs. I felt Jacob staring after me, and my face got hotter.

* * *

**One word...**

**Yeaaaaaaaaaahh!!**

**The family is happy, everyones moving back to Forks, and we see some Jacob/Nessie lurve!! **

**But wait...There's more! Lots more!**


	9. Celebrations

**Chapter 9**

**Celebrations**

I sat in a white chair, in front of Alice's dressing table. She had decided that since we were moving back to Forks, it was a cause for celebration. I imagined it was just an excuse to play dress up, but I reluctantly agreed to let her play, Rosalie and Bella chose to join in.

My hair had been straightened, making a dramatic difference in my face. I was used to my falling curls, and untidy waves that sprouted all over my head. Now my hair was thin and sleek, shining against the light of the room. The hair made my neck look a little longer and my face more mature. Rosalie had applied a little amount of make up, and commented that I did not need foundation for my already perfect skin. I wore a bronze eyeshadow, which brought out the colour in my chocolate brown eyes, a tiny amount of black mascara that emphasized my long lashes, and a hint of eye liner. Rosalie stood back to admire her handiwork. I admitted that she had done a great job, better than anything I would have achieved.

It was Alice's job to pick out the clothes, and Bella's to choose the jewelry. She had been left with the easier job, as she was still learning the rules of pointing out her obvious beauty. Alice had chosen a simple, strapped black dress, which stopped just above the knee. I pleaded with her to let me wear a sparkly top and a pair of jeans, but I was unsuccessful. I wondered where Alice had found the stuff, but she explained she and Rosalie had disappeared to Seattle in the day –when I thought she had been seeking refuge in her closet- and had taken Bella's Ferrari. I made a mental note to ask my dad when I'd be getting my own Ferrari.

The shoes Alice held out to me were also black and thin strapped, with a small heel. Tiny silver gems had been arranged in a criss cross shape with the straps, and I slipped them on. They weren't as uncomfortable as I thought they would be which I was pleased about.

Bella wrapped a silver charm bracelet around my wrist; it had a small globe on it, which gave off a rainbow effect in the light, next to that was a wishing well with a tiny bucket stuck in the middle, there was also a tiny rat which resembled the Chinese animal in which year I was born . Bella handed me a tiny box, and inside was a small Quileute figure; the one Jacob had given to her. She told me she'd asked Jacob if it was okay, and he said he'd be pleased for me to have it. Bella attached the small charm to my bracelet, and sifted through one of the dressing table drawers. She pulled out two small stud earrings, and showed them to Alice. I watched in the mirror as Alice's face scrunched up like she'd bitten a lemon, and Bella searched for another pair of earrings. She settled for a long, dangling pair of silver earrings that hung above my shoulders. Finally, Alice handed me a thin pair of black lace gloves, to avoid any accidents with my new and uncontrollable ability.

The three fairy godmothers stood back as I twirled for them, and stared back in the mirror at myself. I looked like a model, or some glamorous actress, not Nessie Cullen. I sat back in the chair and watched as they each got ready twice as fast as it had taken me to look flawless.

Bella wore a long evening dress; midnight blue in colour, with a matching corsage on one shoulder. She had chosen a pair of dark shoes, and very little jewelry, just her wedding ring and a thin necklace. She styled her hair up, with a few ringlets down the sides of her face.

Alice had chosen a plain strapless purple dress, which was also long and flowing like Bella's. She had chosen a lilac pair of shoes, and wore her hair in curls, with a thin band in her hair.

Rosalie wore a daring scarlet dress –I recognised a pattern emerging here, as Rosalie too, had chosen a long evening dress- and the straps crisscrossed on her back. She wore her hair in long waves down her back and a diamond choker around her neck.

Each one of us looked elegant and graceful –which made a change for me. We exited the room one after another, first Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and then me. Alice had somehow managed to find the time –between me speaking with Carlisle a few hours ago, to now as we walked downstairs- to completely make over the room in black and silver. Huge silver bows had been strung up on the stairs, and curtains of fairy lights hung at the windows and doors. Esme had provided a range of food –Carlisle had asked Jacob to invite his pack. Carlisle had kindly collected a variety of drinks for our guests. Carlisle and the others would go hunting after the party.

I watched as Alice found Jasper, twirling herself around his hand as she pulled him to dance with her. I saw that the furniture had been moved to the sides, to make way for the dancing, and felt my stomach churn at the thought of dancing in front of people. It wasn't the dancing that bothered me; I had no problems prancing about in my room, the music deafening every other sound out. I was the people part I hated. I did not dance in front of anyone. That was one of my rules.

I decided I'd just stand about and look pretty. Standing was easy.

I looked around for Jacob, slightly nervous. I remembered our kiss from earlier, and my cheeks flushed red. I was the object of Jacob's affection, but I couldn't help but feel like some lovesick teenager. Maybe there was more truth to my words than I had thought about…There was no sign of him inside, so I walked over to the window, stepping around Jasper and Alice as they spun through the room. I couldn't see him outside either. A large wave of disappointment consumed me, and I dragged myself into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of the expensive champagne Carlisle had laid out on the dining table. Edward swiftly moved towards me and scooped the glass out of my hands in less than two seconds,

"Not until the guests have arrived, Renesmee." He chuckled, setting the glass down in its place, and handed me some orange juice instead. I took the orange juice, and watched Alice and Jasper dancing, who had now been joined by Rosalie and Emmett. There was a knock at the door, and I hurried over to answer it. I flung the door wide open, and grinned widely. My smile soon fell, as I saw it was just Sam and his wife Emily. Jacob, Bella and Edward had taken me to their wedding a few years back, so I wasn't shocked anymore when I saw Emily's scars, although she had tried to cover them up.

"Oh…hi." I said glumly, and moved from the doorway to let them in. They were followed by Quil –who had been allowed to bring Claire, now nine years old, but she could only stay for a short while, before it got too late. No doubt that when Claire had to leave, Quil would not return to the party.

Jared and his girlfriend Kim arrived next, and about five minutes later Paul and his fiancée Rachel –Jacob's sister- came through the doors, I left the door open a little, annoyed with playing the butler. I sat on the sofa in the corner, unable to wipe the frown from my face. Why hadn't he showed up yet? Almost everyone was here, apart from him. I tried to shrug it off, and told myself I would enjoy the party whether he was he or not. I sighed heavily and headed back to the kitchen, to reclaim my glass of champagne now the guests had arrived. As I turned my back to the hallway, someone grabbed onto my hand. I turned instinctively and flung my arms out "Jacob you came!" I grabbed onto his neck and pulled him closer to me. He hugged me back just as enthusiastically, my hand trailed down the side of his arms, and I could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. I locked my fingers around his, and leaned into his chest. I touched his lips softly with my own, longer than last time, and with my other hand I stroked his cheek. I pulled away from him, blushing, and looked down at the floor. He lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes, he grinned widely at me,

"I should go away more often, if that's the welcome I get!"

"No, don't go!" I laughed, and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, and buried my face into his chest. We stood motionless for a few minutes, then I pulled away again. I notice that he had been away to change; he wore a long white shirt, with the arms rolled up to the elbow, and a pair of dark jeans. He managed to pull off the smart-casual look perfectly. He stood back, admiring my own outfit, then looked back to my face.

"Wow…" He breathed. I laughed in my head_, first time I've made anyone speechless_, I thought. "You look…wow."

"You can pick your jaw off the floor now, Jake." I took his hand again, and lead him to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of champagne. We headed back the way we came to where everyone had gathered and almost everyone was dancing, with the exception of me and Jacob, who now stood with an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

Quil was dancing with Claire stood on his feet, Rosalie and Alice had swapped partners; Emmett twirled Alice around the room like a rag doll, and Rosalie and Jasper danced smoothly throughout the other couples, laughing lightly at each other. Sam sat on the chair, Emily perched on his lap, watching the rest of the guests dancing.

"C'mon Nessie, join in!" Bella called, her voice trailed as she was sent spinning from one side of the room to another. I shook my head slightly, and headed over to the stereo, and changed the song over. It was an old song, but one of my favourites. If I was going to dance, it would be to something I recognised. Jacob took hold of my hand, and we started dancing at the edge of the room, where we would be less noticed. We moved from side to side with the beat of the music.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow…_

I placed my head on Jacob's chest, and closed my eyes; I could feel his heartbeat racing in his body. We turned slightly to another direction, and took inhaled his sweet scent. Jacob didn't need to use any sprays to make him smell wonderful, and I thanked my luck stars he hadn't tried.

_You're skin, oh yeah you're skin and bones, turned in to something beautiful , and you know I love you so, you know I love you so…_

I opened my eyes slightly, and they widened at what I saw. Everyone had formed a circle around us to allow us the dance floor, heads tilted to the side, hands on hearts, everyone presenting a large grin. I smiled myself when I realised I didn't care. I was dancing with my Jacob, and I didn't care who knew. Before I knew it, the song had finished, and everyone had resumed their places to dance once more. I cleared my throat, and headed towards the front door still holding onto Jacob's hand. I sat on the second step of the porch, Jacob sat on the first, hugging me from behind. We sat in silence, enjoying both the tranquility, and each others company.

I must have dozed off a little, because when I opened my eyes again the sky was distinctively darker. I looked up at Jacob, who was staring up at the stars. When he noticed me staring at him, he pulled me towards him, and rested his head upon my shoulder. "Quil took Claire home ages ago, Jared and Kim took off not long after, and Paul and Rachel went about two minutes ago." He stated.

"What time is it?" I asked him, rubbing my eye, then grimaced as I remembered the make up I was wearing. I'd get a cloth and wipe it off, I told myself, and stretched my arms upward as I stood.

"It's about 2:30am" He told me. He held his hand out to me, and walked me back into the house. The furniture had been set back into its rightful place, and now soft music played in the background, while Carlisle and the rest talked and laughed with Sam and Emily. Jacob and I sat down on the sofa, next to Rosalie.

"So…Carlisle tells me it's your birthday tomorrow, or should I say, later today?" Sam asked as I sat down.

"Uhh…Yeah" I said shyly. In all the commotion of the past few days, I'd completely forgotten about my own birthday. How anyone can forget their birthday will remain a mystery to anyone but me.

"We'll have to bake you a cake or something!" Emily proclaimed.

"Oh..No, you don't have to do that, honestly" I told her, but my words seemed to have no affect. She tottered into the kitchen to talk birthday plans with Alice. It seemed Alice and Emily got on like a house on fire, both engrossed on details about a cake of some sort. I had learned that living with Alice, no occasion went unnoticed.

I sighed and tried to prepare myself for the day to come…

* * *

**She dances!! Yay! I thought i'd update a little early, give you all a treat. Hehe!**

**A bit of mush...What else can i say?**


	10. Birthday Notes Part I

**Chapter 10**

**Birthday Notes Part 1**

Jacob had carried me up to Rosalie's room, seems as my own room back at the cottage was full of dust and cobwebs. Her bed, like everything else, was white. The bed frame was a mahogany wooden structure, and pillows of various colours were scattered all over the place. He insisted on staying with me, but Rosalie protested, stating she didn't like pets on her furniture. I laughed quietly in my head, wished good night to Jacob, and fell asleep quickly.

I dreamed I was walking down a long, never ending hallway, with stone walls, making the place colder than it should have been. It seemed like forever until I reached the end, and a small barred door to the one side held a sign stating 'danger! Do not enter!' above it. A shelf next to the door was home to a very realistic looking skull and bones. I opened the door, and a rush of bright white light burned my eyes. The pain seared from my eyes to the back of my head, and spread throughout my brain and down to my spine. I grabbed hold of the handle and slammed the door shut, breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and reached for the door again, opening it once more, but more careful. I heard a man's laughter running through the room, echoing off the walls, clapping his hands together. His laugh was shrill and malicious. I closed the door again and ran back down the corridor.

I woke with a start. I thin layer of sweat had formed across my forehead, and stuck my hair to my face. I calmed my breathing down, and grabbed some clean clothes from a pile that had been left at the foot of the bed. I headed to the bathroom and took a long shower, washing away the piercing laugh and the curious dream I had.

I headed down the stairs to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs, but before I could anywhere near the place the food dwelled, Bella and Edward greeted me at the foot of the stairs.

"Happy Birthday!!" They exclaimed with obvious joy. I smiled weakly, and allowed them to lead me into the living room. A mountain of presents had been stacked up high, almost to the ceiling of the room. Alice stood in the centre of the room, and embraced me into a large hug. I hugged her back softly, and grabbed one of the small presents on the floor. I opened it carefully, and the rest of the family stood, watching me eagerly as I opened the parcel wrapped in a lilac and pink flower paper.

"Wow! Thanks Alice!" She had given me an Ipod-Z40, the newest design of gadgets available in this day and age, and definitely one of the more expensive.

"It was nothing" She smiled, waving a hand at me.

I opened a few more presents, glad to see at least one of them was a simple gift I could make use of; some new boots, the latest model of laptops, some CD's, and a few books from authors I didn't recognise from Bella; she knew my taste in books, which I was glad for.

I also had a few presents I could not see myself using; a pair of straightners from Rosalie, a new dress in sky blue, with a matching cardigan, a pair of light coloured sandals. I had the tiniest feeling of a conspiracy theory going on, but I shrugged it off.

"Jacob has gone home for some rest, but he will be back later" Jasper told me, handing me a mounted plate of eggs, bacon and toast. In that moment, Jasper had given me the best birthday present ever.

I scoffed the food down, finishing just in time for Jacob to walk through the front door. He handed me a small box, and I tore the paper apart fiercely, revealing a thin chained necklace with a heart pendant and my birthstone, Sapphire embedded into the middle.

"I know its not as fancy as your locket, but…you know...Happy Birthday..." Jacob mumbled nervously.

"Jake, I love it!" I cried, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He carefully took the necklace from the box, and placed it around my neck, and fastened the back.

"So…I was thinking, you wanna head over to First Beach?" He asked, as I lead him into the kitchen and handed him a plate of breakfast, about three times the size I had eaten. Although we had moved back to Forks, Jacob still hung around and ate breakfast here. Whereas he used to live with us back in England, it was nice to know he could go and visit his dad now and then. But he always came back for breakfast.

"Sure, let me just grab my bag." I ran upstairs and grabbed a small shoulder bag I used for my phone, wallet and house keys. As I grabbed hold of my bed and pulled it from off the chair, a small envelope fell from the outer pocket. I picked it up, recognizing the paper as the letter my mother had handed to me from out of the diary. I held onto it as I ran back downstairs, and met Jacob by the front door. I tucked the envelope securely in the bag and smiled back at Jacob.

"You ready to run?" He asked, grinning widely at me. I nodded at him and fled through the front door.

We arrived at the beach within just a few short minutes. It was usually fifteen minutes from Forks to the Beach, but with our amazing speed, we managed to cut the time in half. I sat on one of the logs, panting a little. Jacob could run much faster than me, because he was a shapeshifter so he ran almost everyday, but I was only half vampire, so I was fast but not that athletic.

I watched the waves rolling around on the rocks, and watched as Jacob skimmed them across the surface of the water. I pulled the envelopes from out of my bag and carefully slide my finger under the sticky end of the paper. I pulled out the letter and checked again that Jacob was occupied. I read through the letter carefully, holding a hand over my mouth with anticipation.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_I am not sure how to start this. It seems only yesterday that I had given birth to you. I hope that Jacob has told all about what happened, and why I did what I had to do –I do not wish you to grow up not knowing the truth about me, your father and the rest of your family. I only wish I could be there to tell you in person. _

_I hope that you are safe and well, and most of all, I hope you are happy. I want you to know from my own words how much I love you, even if I cannot tell you from my own mouth, I can tell you from my hand, and write these words especially for you._

_I wish you the best in life; I know this letter may not give much away, just my feelings for you, and to tell you that my life means nothing in comparison to yours. You truly are something special, as I write these words watching you as you sleep next to me; I know that you will be okay. You will be more than okay, you will be an amazing, extraordinary person, and unique._

_I love you, and you mean more to me than my own life._

_Your mother, Bella_

"Whatcha reading?" Jacob asked, looking over my shoulder. I screamed loudly, and jumped almost half a mile in the air.

"Jesus, Jake!" I had tears in my eyes, and streams down my face. When he saw me, his face turned from friendly and playful, to sympathy and sadness. Jacob didn't like to see me cry.

"Hey, its okay, I didn't mean to scare you that much, I'm sorry" He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I let the tears fall freely down my face, and buried my face into his chest. I waved the letter to him, and he read through it quickly. He sighed deeply and stroked my hair, guiding me back to the log and sat me on his lap, rocking me slightly as he let me cry. I eventually calmed down, occassionaly letting out the odd gasp of air, Jacob wiped the tears away from my stained face, and pulled me closer to him.

"You shouldn't be crying on your birthday, it's unlucky" He chuckled lightly, and took hold of my hand. I saw his thoughts in my head; it was a small girl, a little over four and she was crying, red in the face and short of breath. I picked the child up and hugged her close to me, and bounced her on my knee. She looked up at me, and smiled at me. I lifted her onto my shoulders and gave her a piggy-back, she began to laugh, a light giggle that seemed infectious, as I laughed with her.

"Whoa…What was that?" Jacob asked, as he gently tugged his hand away from my own.

"Oh…I have a new ability, or something. I can't control it" I whispered to him. I had forgotten that Jacob did not know about this particular talent of mine. "Maybe I should start and wear gloves permanently.."

"Hey, now come on, cheer up! I know its your birthday and everything, put you shouldn't be so gloomy. Now, do I have to give you a piggy-back, or are you going to come willingly hunting with me? We haven't been for ages!"

I smiled at him, and agreed to go hunting. We walked back to Jacob's house, and greeted Billy briefly as he sat in his wheelchair outside the front door. He was waiting for Charlie as they had planned to watch some sports game together. Charlie still thought we were in England, and Billy had agreed to keep quiet about our return until we could visit him. I hadn't seen Charlie since we left Forks, when I was just a child. Bella had sent Charlie photos of me growing up, and he would comment on them whenever Bella phoned him, saying how much I had grown in such a short time, so Bella began to space the photos out. He didn't know that I was a seventeen year old looking child whose birth was just seven years ago. That would have to be talked about in person, but at a later date.

Jacob grabbed some clean clothes from out of his room –and also some smart looking clothes, which made me instantly suspicious- and stuffed them into a small bag. He also grabbed a pair of shoes and put those into the bag. He handed the bag to me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you up to Jacob Black?"

"Just hold onto this, I'll carry you on my back, it's quicker that way."

"Where are we going?" I asked him, hoping to retrieve an answer from one of my questions.

"You'll see…" He replied simply. No answers there then. I put my smaller bag into Jacob's, and pulled the straps over my shoulders. We headed outside, towards the trees by Jacob's house. I waved goodbye to Billy and watched as Jacob ran off to shift into his wolf form. I caught up with him a few minutes later; he bent down towards me and helped me climb onto his back. He started running through the trees, and I held on tightly. We took a few turns here and there, and my vision became blurry as we sped through the forest. We eventually came to a halt at the bottom of some small mountains, an area I did not recognise. I handed Jacob the bag as he changed back into his human self, and changed into the clean clothes he had brought with us. We walked for a while, climbing bits of the mountain every so often. It was peaceful and secluded, a scattering of trees faced the west, looking out onto the ocean, and mossy hills lay in groups towards the east. We walked through a small opening in between the two larger hills. A small stream ran through, shallow enough to see the rocks at the bottom.

Jacob led the way through the gap, stopping and crouching as he found a small herd of mountain goats. I copied him, and together we pounced onto the two largest goats. I finished my portion of animal blood quickly. It had been a while since my last hunt, and I had almost forgotten what the blood tasted like. I found another goat, and hunted my prey with ease. I finished the second almost as quickly as I had with the first, but Jacob had gotten through three times the amount I had. He had travelled about a mile or so north, and had found a larger area to hunt. I met up with him, ready for one last hunt before we headed off. The day had passed quickly, I noted, and the sun was blazing in the afternoon sky, a light pink tint was present in the clouds. Jacob and I shared the goat, I patted my stomach with satisfaction, and burped loudly, laughing as it echoed across the mountains. A nest of birds fled from the trees, chirping as they disappeared out of sight.

I travelled back to my house with werewolf transportation. I lay my head upon Jacob's back as we ran back the way we came, but his long fur irritated my skin, and I scratched at my cheek until it almost bled. I might have to recommend a hair cut to him, I thought to myself.

As we entered the house, Jacob ordered me to change into the clothes I had received as my birthday gift. I hurried up the stairs, even more suspicious than I had been before. I showered quickly, and dragged a comb through my hair, and contemplated using the straightners I had also been given. I decided against it, because I wasn't sure how to use them, and thought that the blistered-and-burnt-head look may have had its day. I threw on the blue dress and cardigan, and the matching sandals; I looked at myself in the mirror with distaste. It was one thing to dress up once in a while, but twice in two days? I sighed deeply, and stroked the heart pendant around my neck. I smiled weakly back at myself and headed back downstairs.

Jacob was standing with Edward at the front door, and I saw that Edward was clutching a small black box in his hands. I walked up to them, confusion spread across my face. Jacob had also changed, into the smart clothes that he had stuffed into the bag.

"Before you go, Bella and I want you to have this…"

Go where? I thought, but I didn't have chance to ask as the black box Edward was clutching was pressed lightly into my hands. I opened it carefully, as though some snake was going to jump out and bite me. Inside was a key, with an'18' keychain attached to it. I picked it out of the box, and held it up to my face. I recognised this key; it was to one of the cars in the gigantic garage. My mouth formed a 'O' shape and my eyes widened with excitement.

"The Guardian?!" I asked with disbelief. Edward beamed at me, nodding his head with agreement. "Holy f- I mean, wow! Thanks Dad!" I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I let go of him, and ran to the car, which was conveniently parked outside the house. I was about to jump into the drivers seat, when I realised I didn't know where we were going. I tossed the keys to Jacob, and I climbed into the passenger seat. We sped off down the driveway, turning sharply onto the road. We had barely begun driving fast enough before Jacob started slowing down, and eventually came to a halt. It seemed like just a few minutes since we had pulled away from the house, and now here we were, in Port Angeles outside some new small town theatre that had been opened for a few months. Jacob got out the car, and ran around to get my door, holding my hand as I placed my feet on the floor. We walked round to the entrance; our arms wrapped around each others waists. Jacob pulled out two tickets for the latest play that was showing – The Notebook, which had been recently turned into a musical. I grimaced a little as I saw what we were about to watch, but I smiled at Jacob as best as I could, although I'm sure it wasn't very convincing.

We took our seats and sat in an awkward silence until the lights dimmed down and the curtains went up. Jacob kept his arm around me as we watched the first few minutes. I wished I had brought my Ipod, I found myself thinking, but I shook my head, trying to forget my ungratefulness. Jacob had spent his own money to bring me here, and I wasn't even trying to enjoy it. I wondered what made him think of The Notebook, and then I remembered that Alice was the one who had bought me the outfit for my birthday. She must have seen what the theatre would be playing, I thought, concocting a theory in my head.

"I've just got to use the bathroom…" I told Jacob. He stood up as I vacated the seat, even though there was no need for him to stand. I left the theatre and stood outside in the autumn breeze. The sky had turned a deep violet colour, and stars were dotted throughout the darkness. I leaned against a pole and crossed my arms. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I thought Jacob knew me better than to bring me to some…_chick flick_. And I also thought he knew better than to take Alice's advice. I could have kicked myself for feeling so unappreciative. I slapped my forehead with my palm hard, scaring an elderly couple who looked at me as though I was crazy. They scurried quickly into the theatre.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been standing outside, but Jacob had come to join me.

"Hey…" He spoke quietly, and stood awkwardly next to me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey" We stood there again, uncomfortably for what seemed like a decade, but more along the lines of thirty seconds.

"You don't like the play." He said finally. It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry Jake, I know you must have put a lot of effort into this, and really, I am thankful but…_The Notebook_? I don't do girly stuff, Jake. Give me 'Rise of the Footsoldier' any day, but I don't do chick stuff."

"I know." He said simply. He came towards me, and enveloped me in a hug, pressing my head lightly against his chest. "It's just that…You know, I thought that's what people did on…dates and stuff…"

I smiled at the last part, and pulled my head away from his warm body, and stared into his dark and beautiful eyes. "I don't mind if we go crawling through horse crap, Jake, just as long as it's nothing girly." He smiled back at me, but I pulled my entire body from his. "C'mon." I told him, and ran to the car, Jacob not far behind me. I jumped into the driver seat, and slammed my foot down, driving like a maniac, but in perfect control. A little thing I learned from my awesome father. I skidded round corners and threw the car into the bends, eventually turning onto a little dirt path not far from the house. I stopped the car a few yards up the track, and got out of the car, Jacob doing the same. I took my cardigan off and my sandals and threw them on to the back seat of the car. Jacob looked at me with a confused expression, I laughed at him, showing my full set of gleaming white teeth, and ran off across the dirt path. I ran past some trees, and came to a halt at a small mud pool. It had never been empty of mud, with the almost constant rain in Forks. I waited for Jacob to catch up, which didn't take long, and smiled at him once more before I threw myself into the pool.

"Nessie!!" Jacob yelled with amazement. The pool came up just above my waist, it was thick and slimy, and smelled of moss and grass and dirty rain water. I grabbed a handful of the thick brown goo and tossed it at Jacob, hitting him directly in the chest. His face was blank for a second, then he jumped in with me, grabbing a handful and rubbing it into my hair. I slapped some across his face gently, and he threw some back at me, which hit me across my neck. We played in the mud for a long time, until I reached out to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He laughed into my mouth, and his tongue lightly traced my lips. We stood in the pool, embracing each others presence, lips locking around each others for an even longer time.

Eventually, and reluctantly, we pulled away from each other, and Jacob helped me out of the pool; he climbed out first, then grabbed onto my arms and heaved me out with a loud squelch. We got back to the car, then looked at the state of ourselves. We were both covered head to toe in the mud, only our faces showed little signs of the disgustingly fun muck.

"Uhh..Maybe we should walk back, and collect the car tomorrow?" I asked, smirking from the corner of my mouth.

"I think that might be best" Jacob chuckled, and grabbed the keys from the ignition and locked the car up. "No one can see the car from here, the trees are hiding it." He explained, taking my dirty hand into his swinging our arms lightly as we headed down towards the house.

We thought about sneaking in the house, hoping not to get caught in the state we were in, but seems as the family never slept, this was a pretty hopeless idea. We figured we'd just walk in, take a shower, then clean up whatever mess we had made in the house.

I opened the front door, and the hallway was free from vampires, thankfully. I kissed Jacob once more, this time quick and light, and attempted to hurry up the stairs into the bathroom. My plan unfortunately, was flawed. Alice came down the stairs, prancing on each step like a fairy, then came to a halt when she noticed me standing on the first step.

"Oh my god!" She whimpered, looking me up and down. "What have you done to that dress?!" Her face scrunched up in agony, staring at the once blue, now brown dress as it dripped with thick blobs of mud onto the wood floor.

"Alice, I can explain-" I started, looking from the corner of my eyes at three heads that poked around the doorway of the living room. I guessed one of them was Emmett, as I could hear the TV playing some action film with firing guns and explosions. Another I noticed was Esme, her face was full of amusement and bursting laughter, the third, which was now moving closer towards me was Rosalie.

"Bella! What have you done? Look at your _hair_!" She moved a hand forward to touch my head, but took it back as if I had some unknown disease. "I give up! Alice, she's never going to be ladylike with that mongrel hanging around like a bad smell –which he is!" Her nose wrinkled up, and she grabbed either side of her nose to keep some stench out. "She's a lost cause!" Rosalie headed back the way she came, a slight huff came from under her breath, and I laughed as I ran up the stairs to clean up.

I came back down wearing a pair of blue pyjamas with fluffy sheep jumping over wooden gates. I curled myself up into one of the white chairs in the living room, watching the TV with Emmett. To my delight, I saw that he was watching _'Saw II' _although the film was already half way through. Jacob had also been in the shower, and sat talking to Edward over by the window, both chuckling every now and then, and looking over their shoulders at me. As they did this for a fifth time, I reacted by bobbing my tongue out (and giving them the birdie when they turned away, although I knew they saw me in the reflection of the mirror). Bella came in the room and squished herself in the chair with me then shifting to sit behind, watching the film with me, and playing with my hair.

The rest of the family gathered, and talked, and laughed for a good hour at least, when Esme finally spoke up a little louder.

"Oh, I almost forgot" She stated, then rummaged in her pocket for something, and pulled out a deep red envelope. "This came for you after you left this afternoon, dear." She handed me the envelope, and I tore the paper, and read through the note.

I lifted my head in slow motion my face full of horror and fear. I turned my head to Bella, and when she noticed my expression, she dropped the strands of hair she was holding of mine, and placed her hands on my shoulders, her face turned to confusion, and I could detect a slight amount of panic.

"Nessie? What wrong? What does it say…?"

* * *

**Okay...this chapter was pretty damn long, and took a hell of a while to get it done, but dont you just love the Nessie-Jacob mush?**

**I know what you're thinking...'What _does_ it say?' Hmm....You'll have to guess XD**


	11. Birthday Notes Part II

**Chapter 11**

**Birthday Notes Part 2**

_Dear Renesmee Carlie Cullen,_

_We wish to meet with you immediately at our headquarters, within one week of receiving this letter. Now that you are considered of mature age for your species, we have matters that need to be discussed with the Volturi Coven, and the Volturi Guard. _

_We wish for you to come either alone, or with TWO members of your coven. Any more than necessary will result in all your immediate deaths._

_Our best regards, _

_The Volturi Coven_

"Is this a threat?!" Bella's voice was fuming, filled with rage and anger. "Who sends letters like these? What do they want with her?" Her questions came rapidly, barely giving anyone chance to answer. She paced across the room; her eyes were wide and wild. Edward walked towards her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"One question at a time, love" He paused, and turned to the rest of the room, clutching Bella tightly to him. "I must admit, it does sound like a threat. But the Volturi aren't exactly known for their compassion, so this may just be there way of communicating. I'm guessing that they are still intrigued by her, even after all these years. They want to know what she's become-" He looked at me, his face turned to deep sorrow, which almost made me cry. I had never seen my father look like that, not in all my years of being alive. He was truly worried for me. He smiled weakly at me, "Renesmee, it's been a long day, and you're tired. Why don't you head on over to the cottage, Jacob will take you. Get some rest."

I wanted to argue, but I knew he was right. I headed over to Jacob, and we walked outside and down the more clearly marked path, that now had solar powered lights guiding the way to the cottage. As we reached the water up ahead, I noticed that a bridge had been made, which I found thoughtful of them.

I made every effort to get to the cottage before I fell on the ground and chose to sleep there. Eventually, Jacob held me up with ease, and opened the door for me as I walked into the room. I headed straight for my room, not noticing that the house was free from cobwebs and dust, and weeds from the outside. Now the cottage was bright, and surrounded in a variety of colourful flowers. My room was a lime green colour, and a double bed had replaced the small child's bed that had once lived with the room. The wardrobe had been replaced with a larger version, and my bookshelf had been filled with my belongings from England. Only the rocking chair had remained. I climbed into the bed, and pulled the thick duvet and blanket over me. I watched with heavy eyelids as Jacob turned to leave the room, and I called after him "Where are you going?"

"I was just going-"

"I don't care," I butted in before he could finish. I patted the empty side next to me, "You're staying here tonight. You're not gonna leave me after just reading that are you?"

Jacob threw off his shoes and shirt and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped an arm over my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I warn you now though, if I get too hot, I may have to kick you onto the floor" I joked, and drifted quickly into a disturbing sleep.

My dream I had the previous night had returned, and I found myself sitting up straight, sweat beads thickly spread across my forehead and down my spine. I left Jacob to sleep some more, while I took a long and cold shower.

I wore a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of black combat trousers, and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I had faint purple circles under my eyes, due to the lack of a good night's sleep; I huffed with frustration, and headed into the bedroom once more. I shook Jacob lightly, laughing as he grunted and snorted in his sleep, and left him there for a few minutes longer before I headed up to the main house.

Esme handed me a plate of toast as I walked through the back entrance, and wondered if she had seen me coming. I took a few bites, and drank the coffee she had provided me with. Once again, she began cooking, this time for Jacob. I left her to it and headed towards the voices I could hear in the hallway.

"…We can't let her go, Edward, it's too dangerous"

"And what if we just ignore them, Rosalie? We have to go; it didn't sound like much of a choice."

"He's right, Rosalie. We have to go."

"You would side with him, Bella. You're his wife!"

"Like you don't side with Em at any given opportunity?"

I made my presence known before the conversation took a turn for the worst. "So…Those Volturi dudes, huh? Are they talking out their rear or what?" I laughed nervously, and Edward smiled back at me. He was about to speak, but I interrupted him. "So, I know they aren't exactly number one on your friends list, but I think we should see what they want. If they want to talk, we'll let 'em, if not, I say we kick their asses." I chuckled again, but this time I had no one to laugh with.

"Ness, it's a little more complicated than that," Bella stated, "The Volturi…Last time they-"

"Last time, they thought she was a threat, an immortal child. Now they'll see she's still not a threat, there's nothing more we can do but prove that to them, Rosalie." Edward's voice was calm, and reasonable.

I sighed deeply, and took a long sip of my coffee. I turned around and watched Jacob enter the kitchen through the back door. Esme handed him his food, and I sat opposite him at the dining table, and ate some more of my toast while he scoffed on his sausages, bacon and eggs. Once I was finished, I sat leaning my head against the palm of my hand while he went back to Esme sheepishly for seconds. I gathered my thoughts and finally approached Edward at the piano.

"Dad…I have to go to Italy." I told him, as I watched his fingers press lightly against the keys on the piano. "I know that these guys scare everyone because of the last time they were here, but…If we just ignore them, like you said, they could come after us, and they don't exactly sound like the compromising type…" I searched for more words in my head, but my brain found none.

"I know" Edward said, still focused on the piano. "Which is why we need to tell you everything about them."

The family gathered around the dining table, while Jacob informed the rest of the pack about the letter. I felt guilty that I kept Jacob away from his pack too much, but he assured me that the rest of the pack that had imprinted was the same. This made me feel a little better, but that didn't stop me noticing the hostility Leah presented when I was around her. Thankfully, I hadn't seen her in quite some time.

The family had explained to me what happened that night; The Volturi wanted to kill me, as they believed I was an immortal child, because of one of the Denali sisters, Irina. I had heard of the Denali family, and I remembered them vaguely from that night, the memories were being awakened in my mind. Irina had died for her misunderstanding, and I felt sorry for her –I was the reason she had been killed after all. Jasper told me about Jane and Alec, and how they could cause severe pain to me, or wipe away all my senses, everything. I didn't know which one scared me most. He told me about Demetri, Chelsea and Renata. They told me everything they knew about every member of the Volturi. It took a while for all the information to sink in, but to my relief, Bella and Edward told me they would be coming too.

Edward told me that we would be leaving immediately, so I should pack my bag for the trip. I ran back to the cottage and collected some clean clothes, glad to be away from all the chaos and commotion. As I packed my bag, I let my tears fall freely, and jumped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob…" I breathed; I leaped into his arms and allowed my emotions to get the better of me once more. He carried me over to the rocking chair, and sat me on his lap as I buried my face into his chest and cried until I had no tears left. I looked up into his face, and he wiped my tears away from my puffy, red eyes.

"Jacob…I want you to stay here. I've got to go to Italy, but if you came…Caius may try to kill you…"

"Renesmee, what if they decide to kill you? Bella and Edward won't be able to take them all on, you need back up, and I'll be your back up!" He pleaded; the desperation in his voice was heartbreaking.

"If they killed me, you'd know, and I'm not going to die. I promise. I just…I need you to be safe." I explained. I stared at him, watching his expressionless face, waiting for the answer I wanted to hear. He remained silent, and still like a statue, staring back at me. I stroked his face with the back of my fingers, and placed my palm upon his cheek. I showed him my memory of just a few short hours ago; Hunting together, in the unknown yet peaceful mountains…Driving crazily through Port Angeles, both laughing hard…Playing in the mud pool, again laughing and joking…And finally, that passionate and exciting, adrenaline rush of a kiss.

His eyes opened, and he too had tears filling up and spilling from his large dark eyes. "Okay…" He whispered into my ear, and held onto me for dear life, clutching onto my waist with his huge arms. "But you have to call me as soon as you get out of there, otherwise I'm coming to get you" He stroked my head and pulled me into a kiss, but not the good kind. This one wasn't passionate and exciting, and sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach; instead this one was filled with sorrow, and pain, and unspoken goodbyes, as if we were never going to see each other again. I hoped, for both our sakes, that wasn't the case.

In silence once more, Jacob helped me get my belongings ready, and we walked at a slow pace back to the house, arms around each others waists. I was sure he could feel me shaking with nervousness, a cold sweat was forming along my brow, and I had turned deadly pale. The house had a certain morbidity to it; it was quieter than I was used to, everyone was sitting or standing like frozen ice sculptures, all eyes turned to me, and they formed a queue for hugs and farewells.

Carlisle hugged me, and whispered for me to be careful, and wished good luck. Esme held onto me, and tucked a packet of tissues into my pocket, and handed me a small lunchbox of cookies. I smiled weakly, and hugged her once more. Rosalie squeezed the air from my lungs, and I knew it was like losing me all over again. If she had been able to cry, she would have been causing floods throughout America. Jasper awkwardly hugged me with one arm and stepped out of the room; with all this emotion flowing around he was bound to be affected the most. Emmett bear hugged me, and rubbed his knuckles against my head. He didn't do emotions well either, he was always the joker. Alice held me close to her, her pain was the worst. I knew she was feeling guilty that she wouldn't be able to what was coming for me. I pressed my hand to her cheek and showed her an image of myself and her pulling faces at each other through the windows in some house we lived in when I was ten.

I laughed with her, and released my hand from her face. Last up was Jacob again; as I hugged his waist, he lifted me from the floor, my feet dangling about an inch from the ground. He put me back down and I pressed my cheek to his, and whispered into his ear "I love you…" I only wished everyone else didn't have super hearing, so they wouldn't have been able to hear either.

Carlisle had let us use his Mercedes; Bella and Edward put my bag onto the back seat of the car and climbed in to their seats. I waved a final goodbye to everyone, and watched as Jacob's shuddering body ran into the woods; I saw a piece of Nike trainer fly towards me and fell at my feet. I picked it up and joined the others in the car.

I didn't bother to put my seat belt on; I knew that Edward was a brilliant driver, so there was no need for one. I rummaged in my back for my IPod, and clutched my knees to my chest, burying my head into my arms and cried silently –silently to me that was, as I was listening to my music, and I wasn't sure if Bella or Edward could hear me, but I didn't care. The only person I wanted was Jacob.

I watched as the trees and bushes blurred past me, then I got out of the car in an emotionless daze; I had no tears left to shed, no anger I had to express, no fear, no panic, no worry…I was empty inside.

We waited at the airport for the next flight, and Bella and Edward sat talking, and discussing strategies to talk to Aro, ways to explain; they asked me my opinion on some of them, but I just nodded my head whenever I felt it was appropriate. They soon stopped asking me, and eventually left me out of the conversations.

Our flight was finally due to take off, after we got into our seats, and thankfully I fell into a deep sleep, with no dreams, just darkness.

I woke up in the back of a small car, although I wasn't sure of the make or model. I knew it was a rental though; Edward didn't like small cars, so I knew this wouldn't have been chosen by choice, just something practical, to get this whole incident out of the way. I looked out of the window, and managed to catch a sign that said Volterra. Great, not only were we in Italy, but we were almost at our destination. I felt some emotion once more; I felt scared, and I feared what was to be expected.

Edward slowed down and drove around the streets of the town, eventually stopping at the end of a small shadowed alley way. Edward and Bella climbed out of the car and hurried to the shadows, while I slowly got out of the car, and took one last look up at the bright sun, and cloudless sky, and headed into the darkness with my parents. A tall figure walked towards us, wearing a dark navy coloured cloak, his head was bent to the floor, and stopped about a foot in front of us.

"Edward, Bella" He greeted us with a nod of his head, and then lifted his head to look at me. I could only see his eyes through the darkness, but they shone a bright crimson colour, which immediately reminded me of Kyle; my heart jumped into my throat, and I began to breathe quicker than before.

Edward nodded back to the man, who then turned back the way he came and led us down to another alley, at the end a small wooden door stood against an old building, and a gate made of steel stood in the way. The cloaked man pulled a long bronze key from his pocket, and unlocked the gate. He held it open for us as we walked through, and smiled at me maliciously as I hurried past him. He locked the gate back up, then lightly pushed through the small space in between the gate and the door, and used the same key to unlock the door. Once more we walked past and he locked the door after us, then led the way down a narrow stone hall. As I turned to follow, I gasped at the hall. It was exactly like my dream; the stone walls, and never ending hallway, the soft dripping of water, the coldness of my surroundings, even though it was warm outside. Bella stopped to look at me, and waited for me to catch up. My numb legs eventually walked on, and I could feel myself shaking again with nerves. We walked for what seemed an eternity, and stopped at a door.

"This isn't the way we came last time," Edward stated, his voice was deep and harsh, the way he would speak to me when I got grounded.

"No, its not. Aro asked that you be brought this way" The man explained, and opened the door for us to go inside. The room was small, but comfortable; it was a light yellow colour, with red patterns across the tops of the walls. The floor was stone, with a large red rug in the middle of the room. There was only one window, a tall stained glass image of a man wearing a crown, and people bowed at his feet. In front of the window, a blue and yellow striped sofa lived, and three people were sat on it. The first, a pink faced cubby cheeked man with a round belly and bald head sat, with a briefcase on his lap. He wore a cheap brown suit with a matching tie, and a white shirt with the buttons about to pop open. Next to him, a woman sat with her hands in her lap, she looked nervous, jigging her feet on the floor. She wore a flowered dress and hat, with a pearl necklace and pearl brooch. She clutched her lilac bag and scanned the room. The last was a young man, with spiky hair, each spike had been dyed a different colour; purple, red, blue, green, orange. He had piercings all over his face, and wore cat-like contacts. His black trousers were baggy, and had chains hanging from them everywhere, and wore a black t-shirt with a crude picture on it. They all seemed very different from each other, and I wondered why they were here.

Across the room were three blue and yellow striped chairs, matching the sofa. We sat in them as the man pointed towards them, and disappeared through a white door with a brass handle. I looked at Edward, who seemed to be concentrating on the three people across the room; his face was scrunched up as he listened to their thoughts. I looked at Bella who looked back at me and smiled feebly. I turned to stare at the window, and watched as the sun caught the colours of the glass, reflecting them onto the opposite wall. I was about to grab my IPod from out of my pocket, when the white door opened once more. Everyone looked up at the person walking in; a woman with blonde hair tied upon in a high bun, and wore a pair of red horn rimmed glasses, holding onto a clipboard. She looked at each of us with a cold glance, then looked back down at her clipboard. "Renesmee Cullen" She called, her voice was as harsh as her face, and high pitched. "The Volturi will see you know."

I felt like I was at a hospital or something. I never expected anything like this, and I chuckled a little out loud. I got out of my chair and headed towards the door, Edward and Bella just behind me. As we walked I heard them whisper to each other, "Wow, the Volturi has gone all V.I.P., I think the power's gone to their heads" Edward chortled.

"It wouldn't be the first time" Bella laughed back. We passed the secretary, and I saw that we had walked into another corridor; only this one was a little more welcoming. The corridor was a long narrow stretch once more, with golden walls and golden tiles on the floor. Each door was the same white wood, with brass handles.

"Third door on the left," The woman told us again, and sat down at a desk next to the door we had walked through. "Don't keep them waiting."

I did as I was told and headed down to the third door on the left; Edward and Bella lead the way. Bella knocked the door politely, and opened it to reveal a large square room with a tall ceiling, the same décor as the corridor, the only difference being the windows up high, too high, that no one could see out of them. Three chairs sat at the end of the room, almost like thrones; gold leaf patterns danced around the wood and deep red cushions. Two benches lay on either side of the room, holding a few spectators whispering and pointing in our direction. Three men sat on the thrones, and after Alice had once shown me their faces, I recognised the one in the middle being Aro and on either side of him were Caius and Marcus.

Bella and Edward walked forward, and stood on either side of me, a few feet in front. I stood nervously directly in front of Aro, and watched as he stood elegantly from his chair. He wore a long red robe, reminding me of the wizards from fantasy films. He took a few steps down towards me and clasped his hands together.

"Renesmee, " His voice was like silk, but also sounded croaky, scratchy. "We meet again. I suppose you don't remember me? I was quite some time ago, I'm sure your parents here have informed you no doubt."

"Cut the crap, Aro, what do you want her for?" Bella's face had turned furious, she stared at him with venom in her eyes, her hands had balled into fists, her knuckles turned a white colour. Aro looked away from me, and stared back at Bella, his eyes narrowed.

"I simply want to evaluate your daughter, Bella. I wish to see if she is of any threat to our kind. I want to make sure that our decision to allow her to live was the correct choice, or if our initial decision should be put into place."

"No!" Edward yelled, he sounded angry, like Bella had, but also panicked, as if what he had thought was true. "She isn't a threat, Aro! She has done nothing wrong!"

"It is easy for you to say that, Edward, but as you know, I must see for myself." He held his hand out to me, while still looking at Edward. "Come, child, prove your innocence to me."

I looked and Edward, and he looked at me, but spoke to Aro "I don't think that's such a good idea, Aro…Renesmee, she-"

"I'll decide what is a good idea or not, Edward. Unless, you have some reason for me not to, maybe she is not as innocent as you make out? Maybe, we should take matters into our hands now?"

"No!" Bella cried, and I heard the desperation in her voice. I looked away from Edward, and headed over to Aro, whose hand was still held out to me.

"I see you have taught her well; to do as she is told and to respect her elders. There may be hope for her yet." He looked over my head as he spoke to my parents, then looked down at me, and his eyes softened, and he dropped his hand to his side. "I see you have grown rapidly, Renesmee, just seven years on and here you are, fully grown and mature, just as Nahuel had told us you would. Now, if you don't mind Renesmee, I would like to know if you are as innocent as your parents say you are." He held his hand out once more, I looked back at Edward and Bella, who exchanged wary glances with each other. I gave him my shaky hand, and he clutched it in between the two of his. My mind went black, then I saw flashes of thousands of images; A woman, with dark hair and long legs, leading a group of tourists into a room, a group of vampires devouring the tourists...Carlisle, standing next to Aro, Caius and Marcus, all patting him on the back...The Volturi and their wives, standing as a united front beneath a group of cowardly vampires....A massacre of blood, and death and lifeless bodies, hundreds upon hundreds of killings, meal after meal, after meal...

Thousands of thoughts and images ran across my eyes, my brain started to burn, the heat started in the centre of my head, spreading across my skull, and travelled down my spine, a thick layer of sweat gathered on my brow, the pain was excruciating. I let out an agonising scream, a deafening sound that would have broken the eardrums of any normal human. My legs buckled from underneath me, and I fell to my knees, screaming still, the heat tingled all over my body, the images still flashed across my mind. I bent my head low to the floor as I let out another torturous yelp, and I clutched my head, trying to scratch the pain away from my head, where it hurt the most. More images showered across my mind, more killings, more torture, more victims, the faces all a blur, I could see the thoughts of other people, their kills, their meals, their victims, thousands of vampires that Aro had touched with his gift, and then, I came across a variety of animal killings; these must have been the Cullen's and the Denali's, I could see images of Alice, and her thoughts and memories, and the visions she had, the first time she met Jasper, the first time she met the Cullen family. I saw images of Rosalie, her life as a human, pretty and powerful then, her brutal attack from her fiancé and his friends, the baby her friend had, Carlisle rescuing her, meeting Esme and Edward, finding Emmett from the bear attack, rushing to get him to safety, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, all their thoughts memories, and then Edward, meeting Bella, saving her from the van crushing her to death, Bella telling him she knew he was a vampire, saving Bella from James, and then leaving her, wondering around in a daze without her in Italy, about to commit vampire suicide, pleading with the Volturi to kill him, Jane torturing him with her gift, his proposal to Bella, their wedding their honeymoon- "Oh God!" I yelled through the pain, the information was too much to bear, no child should have to witness their own conception, but there were more images, Edward witnessing Bella's pregnancy, the bloodbath of a birth, the small child he removed from her, biting Bella to save her life. The images slowed down, and finally came to a halt, the pain was easing slowly, and I realised that it had all happened within just a few short seconds.

I kneeled on all fours, panting as my vision came back to me, red dots spotted my focus. "What did you do to her?!" I heard Edward yell, as Bella ran to my side.

Aro kneeled next to me, gazing at my face with amazement and fascination. "I- I did nothing," he stuttered, "She...She has another ability, she managed to obtain every thought and memory I had, or have seen, in all my years of being alive, and undead. That kind of information, it's bound to do some damage to the brain..." He trailed off in deep thought.

"Did you find what you were after?" Bella asked as she clutched my shoulders, "Does she pose a threat to you?" She sounded hysterical.

"No...No, she's perfectly fine...She..." Aro held his chin, and paced the room, losing himself in his thoughts, trying to figure out what had happened. He spoke up once more, this time to me. "Renesmee, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with you alone." He looked at Edward, and then glanced at Bella. "I shall not keep you long, your parents may go back to the waiting room, and then you are free to leave. You have my word."

Reluctantly, I nodded, and watched as Bella and Edward left them room. Aro walked me to a side door, which led to an office of some sort. He showed me to a chair, and stood in front of me. "Renesmee...I have a proposition for you." He paused, looking for my reaction, and continued when I gave none, "I would like you to join the Volturi. Think of the possibilities, Renesmee, all the power in the world, a chance to be part of the most glorious coven in the world, and with your astounding abilities, you would be a great asset to this coven." He looked back at me, his face filled with anticipation, and something more...Hope, maybe.

I laughed with disbelief, and rose from the chair. "If you think that I'm going to become part of your sadistic group then you thought wrong. I wouldn't be part of this freak show for all the power in the world, I despise your kind; you kill innocent humans purely for fun, even though a more humane way has been offered to you! And for you information, the name is Nessie, not Renesmee, and I am already part of the most glorious coven in the world, its called the Cullens, and they're not my coven, they're my family!" I headed for the door, but Aro blocked my way. His eyes had turned pure black, and his face was hard, and stone like, his composure had turned angry, furious even. He grabbed my jaw with his one hand, and held onto it hard, with his other hand, he grabbed my arm, and I wriggled, trying to break free of his grip.

"Now you listen, here, Nessie," He spat the name out like a bad taste. "You will join my coven, otherwise I will kill every last member of your family, and I will make sure they feel every inch of pain I put them through. You can warn them, and you can run, but as you well know, I have my own tracking system, and his name is Demetri, and he will hunt you down and bring you to me. But don't worry, I will leave your precious Jacob until last, and I will make you watch as he is torn limb from limb, and I will make you listen to every agonising scream that mongrel makes, and once everyone you love is long gone, I will make you relieve it over, and over again. Or you can save everyone the trouble, and agree now, before anyone has to get hurt." He waited for my answer; his stare was intense and frightening. I hesitated, and finally answered him.

"Fine," I spat the words back at him. "But you at least have to let me say goodbye. You owe me that much."

"No, no, Nessie, you will make it look like you ran away, for whatever excuse you choose, and you have only one week to do it. Are we clear?"

I nodded, and he released his grip on me, smiling in a sickly sweet way, and let me through the door. I wiped my tears away, and ran to the other door. I ran back to the waiting room, where I met with Edward and Bella.

"Are you alright?" They asked, "What did he want?"

"Nothing..." I told them, he just wanted to know what exactly my ability was." I grabbed my IPod from my pocket, and shoved my earphones in before they could ask any more questions. I focused on the thought of getting back home to Jacob, and other happy thoughts to rid my mind of those victims, to keep Edward from suspecting anything. Time remaining: 6 days, 23 hours, 56 minutes and 35 seconds.

* * *

**OK, so ive had to draw a bunch of animal skeletons for my college work, but ive finally got two minutes to spare to bring you your next chapter and...**

**Holy mother of destruction!**

**Let me know your thoughts! =D**


	12. Goodbye, My Love

**Chapter 12**

**Goodbye, My Love.**

When we got back home, I headed straight for the cottage. I had asked Bella and Edward if I could have a few moments alone, so I could catch up on some comfortable sleep, but my real reason was to come up with a fitting plan. The moment had gone by so fast, I only thought about protecting my family, protecting my Jacob. I hadn't realised what I'd agreed to until I was out of that retched place and back into the open. I don't know how I managed it, but I had kept all my emotions intact until now, when I was running to the cottage, the tears spilling down my face. I ran across the bridge, and collapsed to my knees just outside the cottage door. I was crying so hard I couldn't catch my breath properly, if I didn't calm down I was going to pass out. I dragged myself into the house and grabbed a paper bag from one of the drawers. I put it across my mouth and tried to control my breathing, which worked after a few moments.

I slumped to the floor, and wiped my tears from my face. I needed to plan what I was going to do, I could not let Aro and the others get to my family. I couldn't even begin to imagine the kinds of pain they would be put through, and I didn't want to think about Jacob's strong limbs being ripped from his body. I had to do this, I told myself. It meant I would never see them again, but this was the only way. They would be fine without me, wouldn't they? I shook the thought from my head –now was not the time to have doubts.

I headed to the bathroom and took a long cold shower, where I could gather my thoughts. I backtracked into my bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes; a pair of jeans (as usual, my favourite item of clothing) and a royal blue v-neck sweater. I let my hair dry as I headed back to the main house, and sat with Jacob watching 'Saw 1' with a huge bowl of popcorn Esme had prepared.

Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting, and Alice and Jasper were out spending time together, which I was thankful for. The more I was away from Jasper, the less he would be able to detect the flaw in my fake emotions. I suggested to Edward and Bella that they should do the same, which they agreed to.

Carlisle sat in the study doing some research for work, and Esme had decided to make herself scarce. I guessed she was painting, or reading, or finding something to do to occupy herself, because she didn't bother me or Jacob at all that night. I was glad the family approved of my budding relationship with Jacob; yes I was seven years old, but I was also of mature age. I wasn't exactly human, so it made sense I wouldn't develop the same way. It's like with animals, I thought. Different species of animals are mature at different ages, so it was the same with me.

I helped myself to a handful of popcorn, and grabbed a cushion from behind me, laying it upon Jacob's lap, and rested my head upon the pillow. Jacob's body tensed nervously, and I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me, "You okay, Ness? You seem to be acting kinda…different."

"I'm fine…" I lied, I wasn't sure if it was convincing enough, but it would have to do. I turned my head back to the TV and continued to watch the film. "I think you should spend the day with your pack tomorrow, Jacob. I have something I need to do." I told him. I needed him out of my way, so I could do this properly.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gotta do?" He asked, in a teasing playful voice.

"I've just got to do something okay? I think that spending time apart from each other will be healthy for our relationship." I expected him to argue back, but he kept quiet, although I noticed his fists were tightly balled up, so I knew my words had had some negative reaction. We sat quietly once more, Jacob's body was now even more rigid, so I lifted my head and sat next to him, a large gap in between our seats. We were planning to watch a marathon of the Saw films, but once the first one had finished Jacob stood and headed for the front door.

"You're going?" I asked, as his hand touched the door handle.

"Uhh…Yeah, I'm real tired," He yawned and stretched dramatically, and I knew he was lying. "I'm gonna head home, catch up on some sleep."

I ran over to him, and grabbed onto his muscled arm, "Please, Jacob." I pleaded. "Don't go. I'm sorry I can't tell you what I'm doing, but…you just have to trust me." I fought back the tears, and stared desperately into his eyes. His composure softened, and he took me into his arms, pressing me into his chest. I held onto him, not knowing if this was the last time I'd be able to hold him like this. We walked back to the sofa and continued with our filmfest.

I woke up a few hours later; I glanced at the clock, which read 8:30am. The sun was just peaking through the window, small rays flashing across my face as I lay on the sofa, Jacob squished in behind me, his arm wrapped over me. I carefully shifted his arm off me, and looked for any signs of the rest of the Cullens. There was no sign of them. I headed into the kitchen and searched for a pen and paper, and quickly scribbled onto the note.

_Don't forget what I said; go spend time with the pack, we'll catch up later._

_Love Renesmee, xx_

I headed back to Jacob, and left the note for him on the coffee table by his side. I ran back to the cottage and grabbed my car keys, jacket and mobile phone. I ran back to the house and straight through, then jumped into my car and sped off towards Forks. I parked outside the small house, and hesitated. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but he deserved to know before I went away forever. His car was still there, so I hadn't missed him yet. I climbed out of the car, and headed towards the front door. I tapped it lightly, and waited for him to answer. As he saw me standing there, his eyes widened with disbelief. His hair had gone grey since the last time I saw him, and his face now held more wrinkles with age. He opened the door, and continued to stare at me.

"Renesmee?" He asked, clearly in shock.

"Grandpa Charlie" I greeted him, and smiled weakly at him.

"Renesmee…" He said again, only this time it wasn't a question.

"Yep…" I told him. I crossed my arms over my chest, and shuddered from the cold air breezing around me. "Can I come in?" I asked, and he moved to the side and let me by.

"You—…I-…" He mumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence. I sat in the living room and asked his questions for him.

"You're wondering what I'm doing here, why I look the way I do, where's my mother, what's going on, and some others in between?" He nodded in agreement. I sighed deeply, and began my speech. "I know that you and…Bella have some 'need to know' basis going on, but I feel like you need to know this Charlie. There are some things in this world that are unexplainable, and there are some things people have to come to terms with. This is going to be hard to understand, but you have to know the truth about your family." I watched him sit down, and clasped a hand over his mouth. "The truth is, Charlie…I am Bella and Edward's biological daughter. I'm not some relative of Edward's that he's had to raise, im their flesh and blood." I waited for his reaction.

"You're…you…How- no, not how, I know how- I mean…your…"

"I'm half human. The other half is…Vampire. I grow at an amazingly fast rate, so that when im seven years old, I actually look seventeen, and I'm classed as an adult…Tah-da!" I laughed weakly, and looked over at him.

"Half…and- and half…" He rubbed the side of his head, and looked back at me. "Explain all this to me again?"

"Edward is a Vampire. Bella found out back in high school. They got married, as you know, and…she fell pregnant with me. That whole sickness thing just after their honeymoon, that was me. I wasn't like normal pregnancies. I was born a month later, and Bella…well she was in pain; I broke her ribs, and she would have died during birth but…Edward bit her, and….turned her into a Vampire." Charlie's head snapped up, his eyes were angry and cold.

"Bella's what now?" His voice was deep, and livid.

"She would have died; he had to save her, Charlie! Carlisle told her it would be tricky, but she didn't listen!"

"Dr. Cullen knows?!" His voice got higher, and he rose to his feet. I rushed my words out with panic.

"Carlisle…He had to help her, Charlie, she was at deaths door!"

"Get out." He said it quietly at first, and I didn't register what he said. "Get out!" He yelled, and grabbed onto my arm, although with my unnatural strength couldn't move me much. He headed over to the door, and held it open. I walked towards him, and placed a hand on his arm, but he shrugged me away. Tears fell down my face as I pleaded once more.

"Please, Charlie. I need to talk to you; I need to explain before I go." He closed the door on my, and I flopped onto the step sobbing. I spoke through the door, as he walked into the kitchen. "Edward did what he had to do, Charlie. Would prefer if Bella had died? There were others, Charlie. They were going to kill her if Edward didn't do it. There's more to it than that, Charlie, those same people came to kill me, when I was just a baby. They wouldn't have hesitated, but Edward and Bella, and the Cullens they called on other people to help them, they saved me, Charlie, and now I have to do the same for them. I need to let you know these things, Charlie, so you can be there for Bella when she needs you most."

The door opened, and Charlie let me back in. This time we sat in the kitchen, he made some coffee as I explained to whole Vampire thing to him. "So…The Cullens are vampires. And Bella has been turned into one because of you. You are a hybrid." He stated the information as he tried to get his head around it. "So, do they…you know, kill people? Because I can't let something like that slide, Ness, it's against the law, even for…supernatural beings."

I laughed lightly, "No, they hunt animals. Other vampires do kill humans though, but Carlisle didn't want anything to do with that, so he chose a 'vegetarian' option." Charlie laughed, and took a swig of his tea.

"And you…Do you 'hunt'?"

"Sometimes, the same way the others do; 'vegetarian style', but I can survive on normal food because of my half human side. I know this is a lot to take in, Charlie, but you can't say anything, not to anybody. Its for your own safety." He nodded with agreement, and looked up at me with a pained expression.

"What did you mean when you said you have to leave?"

"Oh…" I sunk my head to the table. "I have to go away for a while, but not yet, I just…I want you to be in our lives, and you cant be until you know the truth. But you do now, so…Mom can explain better than me. She misses you." I told him sincerely. He smiled a little when I said 'Mom'. I wondered if he'd get used to Bella being a mother. I glanced over at the clock; it was 2:00pm already. "Grandpa, I have to go, but will you promise me that when this has all sunk in, you'll go and visit her next week?"

"I promise kiddo." He hugged me awkwardly with one arm as we walked to the door. I wrapped myself around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Grandpa Charlie. Take care of yourself, okay?" I hurried back to my car as a cloud of rain began to fall, and waved to him from in my driving seat. I pulled away and headed back to the house. One down, nine to go.

I arrived back at the house and pulled into the garage away from the rain. I could hear Emmett and Jacob talking about sports, and Alice was chatting with Esme in the study. When I got into the living room, I also found Jasper and Edward watching TV, and I could now hear Bella and Rosalie in the bedroom, Rosalie was curling Bella's hair.

I sat at the dining table in the kitchen, pretending to listen to Alice and Esme, nodding and smiling when they looked over at me. Eventually they realised I wasn't paying attention, and Alice called over to me. "You okay, Ness?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at her, and smiled "Oh, yeah, im okay." I lied.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and came to sit by me. She tilted her head to one side, and waited for my answer.

"Well…I don't want sound mean, or upset anyone…Its just that…I need some peace and quiet. I have a headache and I need to do some chores, and…Maybe everyone could…go hunting? Just few a few hours, so I've got some time to myself?" I expected them to frown and be upset, but instead, Esme just laughed.

"I know what you mean, Renesmee, the whole super hearing thing can be annoying. I'll get everyone together, and leave you to it."

"Thank you, Esme" I smiled at her, and hurried into the living room behind her.

"Okay guys," Esme called to them. "Renesmee has a headache and she's asked us to give her some peace and quiet, so we're going hunting. Go and get the girls, and we'll get out of her way. We'll use the cars and go hunting in the mountains. " I sighed with satisfaction, and watched as Esme turned to Jacob. "Are you coming with us?" She asked. I looked over to Jacob and shook my head at him lightly.

"Uhh…No, I'm uh, going to see my dad, watch the game. Guy stuff." He told her, then looked back at me with confusion in his face.

"Oh..Okay then" Esme replied, and headed to the front door with the rest of the group.

'What are you up to?'Jacob mouthed to me, but again I shook my head and looked over to the front door. I waved to them as they left, and said thank you to each of the as I left. I clutched my head dramatically and closed the door behind them. Jacob came up to me and opened his mouth to speak, but I placed a finger on his lips and listened for the cars to disappear out of hearing range. I released Jacob's mouth and headed outside, down towards the cottage.

"Nessie, what are you up to?" Jacob asked again, as he followed me into the house. I closed the door behind us and pushed him down onto the sofa, then climbed on top of him, my legs on either side of his body. "Ness-" He said again, but I kissed him passionately, but he pulled away from me, and held onto my wrists. "Renesmee, what are you doing?" I tried to kiss him again, but he pulled his head out of reach. "Nessie, we can't do this" He told me, and I slumped down a little into his lap.

"Why not? I love you, and I thought you felt the same way about me, but-"

"I do, Nessie, believe me, I do. But…I just don't know what's brought this on" He explained, and I smiled at him out of the corner of my mouth. He released my wrists, and I placed my fingertips on his face, and touched my nose against his.

"There doesn't have to be a reason, Jacob. I love you, that's all that matters" I kissed him again, soft and quick, tracing my hands over his body, , and pulled the lace gloves that Alice had given me out of my pocket, and put them on. I stood up, and held my hand out to Jacob, who hesitated, then held my hand in his and I led him towards my room…

I climbed out of my bed, and grabbed the sheet from off the floor and pulled it around my naked body. I grabbed some fresh clothes from my wardrobe and headed into the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror; I had a small bite mark on my shoulder and a purple bruise just below my ear. As I turned to get into the shower, I noticed the bed sheet had a line of blood down the side, and as I removed the sheet from myself, I saw I had three long scratches on my shoulder blade, and down my back. I touched it gently and flinched, although it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked; it seemed deep, but it only scraped the skin. I found my bite marks across my body, and some more bruising, but otherwise I seemed okay. I showered quickly and changed into my jeans and baggy shirt. I took one last look at Jacob, sprawled across the bed, and kissed his forehead, stroking his hair.

I wrote a letter for the family fighting back the tears, which eventually spilled onto the page and left it on the table in full view of Jacob when he realised I had gone. I left the car keys next to the letter, and my mobile, and headed out the door, fleeing through the trees…

* * *

** I know, i know! A bit more mush, but that was needed!**

**Anywho, i know you're probably dying for the next chapter now but...Bad news peeps;**

**My college tutors have me backed up with work, so it may be a while before i can finish the next chapter! **

**I'll try my best, even if it means staying up all night with ten cups of coffee... Keep reviewing! Cheers!!**


	13. Calling All Angels

**Chapter 13**

**Calling All Angels**

_I'm sorry I've had to do this…_

_There was no other option, but I have to save you, all of you. I can't go in to much detail, but all you need to know is that I am safe, and I am alive. Please do not panic, I'll be fine. That's all you need to know. _

_Love Renesmee_

_P.S. Jacob, please don't be upset, I'm doing this to save your limbs. _

Bella stood in the kitchen of the cottage, her face was torn in anger and pain, and she looked back to Jacob, who sat on the sofa in a pair of cut off style jeans, clutching his head in his hands. Bella sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jacob…When did she leave?" She asked him. Her voice was croaky, as if she were crying –if that were possible. Jacob shook his head, spraying a flood of tears onto the floor. He sobbed into his palms, and Bella looked away from him to Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward who stood in the small cottage with them. Edward's expression was also pained; he stood by the window staring out into the trees. Esme disappeared into the hallway, searching for some sort of clue as to where her granddaughter had gone. She returned minutes later with little success.

Jasper and Alice walked through the door, Alice shook her head lightly. "We caught her scent about a mile into the woods, and followed it down to the highway. We think she got picked up from there."

Jacob sobbed harder, and Carlisle handed him a tissue. He looked up at Edward, his eyes were inflamed and a deep red colour "Why- why did…she go?" He asked through short breaths. "She…she…she's in trouble…"

"Yes, Jacob. We believe she is, but we're not sure how much trouble she's gotten herself into." Edwards's voice was a soft whisper, and he crouched next to his friend and patted his other shoulder. Edward sympathized with Jacob; after all, Edward too had experienced the pain of being away from someone he loved. He looked over to his wife, and held onto her hand.

"It's got to be the Volturi, Edward. They must have done something, or...I don't know played with her mind, anything! She wouldn't have left otherwise…When she came out of that place she seemed…Different. What did she mean, 'save us'…?" Bella trailed off, and turned her head away from the family. They stood in silence, each gathering their thoughts, trying to understand what would make their precious baby girl disappear in such a sudden and cruel way. They had lost her once before, after Kyle had kidnapped her for revenge. Was it the same case again? Did someone want revenge? The tranquility of the room was suddenly disrupted.

"It's my fault." Alice mumbled. "If I had been able to see her, I could have stopped this, I could have helped her, sorted this out, and we wouldn't be here now wondering if she…" She let her words linger in the air, and Jacob stifled another sob.

"No, Alice. I should have been able to know what she was feeling. I should have known she was upset, and frightened." Jasper corrected her, rubbing circles on her back with his palm. "I should have focused my attention on her when she got back from Volterra."

"Jasper, don't think like that. If anyone is to blame, it's me…" Edward stated. "I'm her father, I should have known if something was wrong –parental instinct and all that. I should have been able to hear her thoughts clearly, I should have-"

"Will you stop it?!" Bella yelled, her eyes flashed a dark colour, almost black. "You're speaking like we have no hope left! We are not going to act like she's dead already!" The family flinched at the word, and Jacob whimpered. "We have to save our daughter, Edward! I have to save my daughter!" Bella collapsed to the floor, and let out a tearless cry. Edward wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to her feet.

Carlisle turned to speak to Alice, but her face was blank and expressionless. Carlisle's eyes narrowed at her, waiting for her to respond. Edward too had noticed her, and his face dropped with horror, as he saw what Alice was seeing.

Alice staggered back towards the wall as her vision came back into focus. "NO!" She cried, "No, no no no no!" She shook her head, and thumped her fists against each side of her head. Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she slumped to the floor, clutching her knees tightly to her. She looked up at Edward, her eyes were wide and terrified, his face mimicked hers. He shook his head at her, answering a question inside her head.

"Edward? Alice?" Bella called to them, "What did you see?"

"Nothing." Edward told her, not taking his eyes away from Alice. Bella turned to face Alice, desperation spread across her soft features.

"Edward, we have to tell her…"

"NO!" He bellowed, and began to pace back and forth.

"Alice, please." Bella crouched beside her and placed a delicate hand upon Alice's.

Alice hesitated, but finally spoke, avoiding Edward's furious gaze. "I saw the Volturi, Jane and Alec, and another, but I've never seen him before. He held a sword…it was covered in blood, he…he killed her." A chorus of gasps filled the air.

"Oh god…Oh God!" Bella sobbed, clasping a hand over her mouth. She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't allow it. Jacob's hand began to shudder violently, the Cullens took a step back as Edward held the door open for him, and he disappeared outside, pieces of denim flew back into the house as Edward closed the door –he had barely made it outside before he phased, and now they could hear the howls that echoed off the stone walls. Edward pulled Bella close to him, holding onto her petite yet stone like frame.

"Alice?" Edward asked over Bella's head, still sobbing into his chest. "How did you manage to see Renesmee, your ability is usually blinded by Renesmee's presence…"

"I…I think it was because she was…Edward there's no time, we must save her…I'm not going to let her die like that!" Alice's eyes turned black, and she hurried out of the door. Carlisle followed, as did the rest of them. Jacob's howling was still audible from a distance; his howl was pained, agonising.

The Cullens all headed toward the main house, storming into the living room in a gush of wind, their panic and fury mixed into a blazing gush of wind as they began to act with rapid speed. Carlisle rushed through his plan of action, and ordered his family onto errands and missions, all disappearing in a blur.

"Rosalie, Emmett, phone who you can, see if you can get them here as soon as possible, Esme; Go find Jacob, fill him in on the plan, and ask him to do what he can, Jasper; help Esme, and Alice…I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." Carlisle finished. Edward and Bella exchanged wary glances with each other, before Edward sighed and looked over at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what can we do?" Edward clutched onto Bella's hand once more, and waited for Carlisle's answer.

"You can call Richard Morgan, fill him in on the situation, and see if he can lend a helping hand." Edward nodded and headed for the phone. Richard Morgan was an English Vampire, who travelled the world disguised as an owner of some computer software company. Edward and Carlisle had met Richard whilst he they were in Spain six and a half years ago, and had quickly struck up a bond with Richard and his coven. Carlisle had told him of their lifestyle, and Richard also turned to vegetarianism, inspired by Carlisle's way of life. Richard and his wife Catherine had also created themselves a family, who were willing to change their vampire ways with Richard.

His 'son' Kieran was tall and lanky, with pale blonde curls, and piercing red eyes, although after six or so years, they had probably turned into a rich butterscotch, which would make him even more appealing. Amazing as his looks were, Kieran was very modest, and extremely shy in both life and after life. Edward thought Kieran reminded him of himself, from before he had met Bella. Kieran had been bitten by Richard in 1982, after Richard and Catherine witnessed him being run over by a hit and run vehicle. His body was mangles, and barely any life was left in him. Catherine pleaded with Richard to save him, and he agreed.

Richards 'daughter' Edith, was short, with fair skin and long dark hair. She too was beautiful, and her eyes would also be a brilliant golden colour. She had taken quite a fancy to Edward when she first met him, until she discovered he was married with a child. She befriended Bella and Alice when the families bonded with each other. Edith had also been bitten by Richard, but it was she who did the pleading. She had been brought up by a junkie for a mother, who helped her into the darkened world of cocaine and heroin. When Edith was at her most depressed, she found Richard, a wealthy and successful man, and attempted to steal his cash. He took her under his wing, got her off the drugs and sent her on her way. She found him again, years later, and he was exactly the same. He told her what he was, and she begged to be the same, and through a lot of persuasion, he made her a vampire. After the Cullen's had decided it was time to move once more, Richard and Catherine had wished them luck, and to keep in contact.

Edward dialed Richard's number, and looked over at Bella, who stood with her arms folded over her chest. Her face was a reflection of his, both of them hoping their daughter would be fine, wishing that they could get all the help they could, and also fear that the worst had already happened. Edward's head lifted slightly, and he let out a deep sigh.

"_Hello_?" The voice from the receiver called.

"Richard, its Edward Cullen"

"_Ah, Edward, how nice to hear from you! How's the family_?"

"Uh…Richard, we need help. Renesmee has run away, we think the Volturi got to her, I can explain everything, but Richard, we need your help…"

"I _see, I'll get the plane and we'll be right there. Talking of which, where are you now_?"

"Forks, Washington. Thank you, Richard"

"_No problem, we'll see you soon_." The phone went dead.

The good thing about having a millionaire as a friend; they have their own aeroplanes. While Edward had been on the phone, Alice and Carlisle had moved into another room to discuss what she had seen. Alice had told Carlisle she only saw Renesmee dead, that she could not see her being killed, as that involved her still being alive. Carlisle and Alice had both agreed the reason she saw Renesmee was because she was already dead in her vision.

Rosalie and Emmett both returned with slightly happier faces; they had been successful in their mission also. "I've managed to get hold of the Denali's, Peter and Charlotte, Charles and Makenna," Rosalie told Edward and Carlisle, who had also entered the room. "Alastair isn't coming, he said he won't do all this again, he won't go against the Volturi for a second time." Her eyes flashed a dark brown with fury; the soft features of her face had turned harsh as she gritted her teeth.

"Vladimir and Stefan are on their way, Siobhan and her coven is also coming, as well as Benjamin and Tia, and the Amazonian coven. Amun and Kebi aren't coming either…" Emmett trailed off.

"They're all on their way," Alice spoke quietly, staring at her feet. "I had another…_vision_." She spat the word out, "they should be here by tomorrow. Richard's plane will land in a few hours, he will allow us to use it to get to Volterra." Alice turned and walked away, her once excited and hyper personality was only a shadow to the now dull and lifeless vampire she'd become.

Jasper and Esme walked through the front door together, and as Jasper went to Alice's side, Esme filled in the rest of the family on their progress. "We found Jacob, but he's not calming down Carlisle, he's tearing the forest to shreds. Jasper tried talking to him, while I called Sam and told him what had happened. I think he phased, because Jacob started calming down. He's asleep in the Guardian; he found Renesmee's coat and started crying. Carlisle, I'm worried about him, he's really broken. I don't think it's a good idea if he comes…"

"I doubt we'll be able to stop him, Esme. Did Sam have anything to say?" Carlisle sat on the sofa and rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, he and the pack would like to offer their help, the too can feel Jacob's pain, it's hit them all hard." Esme put a hand on her cheek and shook her head lightly as she spoke.

"Their help will be greatly appreciated. Now, all we can do is wait for the covens to arrive."

The Cullen's exchanged anxious glances, and stood in the deadly silence, apart from the faint snoring and few sobs that Jacob let out in his sleep.

* * *

**I wanna thank you for all your reviews, and thanks for adding me to your favourite stories and authors lists!**

**Poor Jacob, all broken and lonely...Whatever will he do?**

**I'll leave you to ponder... Hehe**


	14. The Great Escape

**Chapter 14**

**The Great Escape**

I ran through the trees, pushing through branches and bushes, jumping over fallen logs. I ran quickly, not caring where I was headed, I just kept going. Eventually, I found a small road, and walked along it, sticking my thumb out as cars passed by. No one stopped for me, they turned their heads in another direction as they drove on, avoiding a second glance at me. I wondered down the road, and sat at the side of the road. What was I doing? I shouldn't be running away, I should be finding another way, some way to stay with them, but…the thought of Jacob being torn apart ran through my mind. I looked up, and saw that a white van was pulling up beside me. I got to my feet, and peered through the window.

"You need a ride?" The man asked. He looked short, even though he was sat down. He wore a cap that said '_I'm not old, I'm collectible' _and a blue checkered shirt. His face was a little chubby, and had a grey moustache and bunches of grey hair poking through the sides of the cap.

"Yes please." I spoke softly, and politely. I may be fleeing from the family, but they still raised me with manners. I opened the door to the van and climbed in. As he pulled away, I put my seatbelt on and looked around. I could see into the back of the van; a few footballs and sand buckets lay in one corner, which told me he either had children or grandchildren. We sat in silence for a while, taking turns here and there until we reached the highway.

"So, kid…You got a name?" He glanced at me sideways, letting out a small chortle.

"Uh, yeah…It's Renesmee." I told him, looking through the window. A blur of green flashed by me, I sighed softly, and blinked away the few tears that were threatening to fall down my face, as I left my family behind.

"Renesmee, huh? That's a weird name. Your parent's hippies or something?" He laughed once more, and reminded me of Santa clause, although he didn't have the white beard and hair, or the Santa suit. He began mumbling about how his daughter had named her children with unusual names, how old they were, what they looked like, talking to me as if I cared. I nodded and smiled every now and then, to make it look like I was listening.

"So, where you headed?" He asked, waking me from my daze. I looked at him, as he glimpsed at me, before turning his attention back to the road. I was beginning to get annoyed with this guys casual chatter. I just wanted to be left alone, to gather my thoughts.

"Uh…I'm not sure." I lied. How do you drop 'I'm running away from my undead family to reluctantly live with the vampire bosses of the world in Italy' into a normal conversation?

"Oh...I get it; One of those runaway teenagers, right? So, what's the reason behind it?" He questioned again, before burying me with a set of new questions. "There are usually three reasons behind running away," He continued, sticking three fingers up in a gesture to his statement. "One; the parents are abusive, drug addicts, alcoholics, or all of the above. Two; parents won't let you see some guy, so you leg it to be with them, or three; your parents wont give you what you want so you run. So which one is it?"

I sighed deeply, and closed my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." I spoke softly, trying to keep calm.

"Ah, come on, there's gotta be a reason, or maybe one not on my list? Some other excuse maybe?"

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!" I yelled, my pent-up frustration got the better of me, and I leaned closer to him, in a threatening pounce. His face contorted into terror, his mouth fell open, and his hands started shaking.

"P—please—don't kill me!" He begged, but a small snarl I couldn't control escaped my lips, and before I knew it, he threw himself out of the moving vehicle, onto the busy road. I instinctively put myself behind the wheel, and brought the van to a halt. I looked out the open door, at the small lump in the middle of the road. He had been hit by another car as he jumped out, now he lay motionless on the ground as other cars pulled up to help. I turned my head back to face in front of me, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were filled with black; no signs of colour or even humanity in them. My expression was evil, dangerous. My vampire traits had risen to the surface, scaring the innocent man that was trying to help. I heard someone calling over to me, and I looked back out the window. A petite woman beckoned me over to her. I panicked, and pulled away from the side, speeding off along the road. I drove for a while, the images of the man on the floor played havoc with my head. The sky turned from a brilliant, cloudless sheet of blue of midday, to a grey and morbidly dark afternoon. I found myself in Seattle, and parked the van behind an old building, before I drew attention to myself.

I rummaged through my pockets, and was glad to see I still had some money stashed in my jeans, I counted it briefly; there was around three hundred dollars, the money I had removed from my wallet a while ago, and also found my IPod from Alice. I headed down the street, and stopped at a local café to grab some coffee and food. It was a small café with hardly any customers. As I sipped my cup I looked round the other people.

A man sat in one corner, reading a newspaper. He was dressed in a long brown coat and blue pinstriped suit. He wore blue shoes, and thick glasses. His hair was brown and wild, which made his deep blue eyes stand out from across the room.

Two women sat chatting to each other; the first woman had curly black hair, with a flower hair clip at the back. She wore a long red dress, with matching shoes. She looked like the type of woman that always got attention from men, and I was guessing she liked it. Her friend had blonde hair, tied into a plait, and sipped on her cappuccino. They laughed loudly together, a nasal screech that ran through my ears and down my spine.

Another man sat at the very back of the room. He seemed tall, and very muscular. He wore a long black coat, complete with a hooded jumper. He wore dark sunglasses, even though he was buried into the shadows of the café. I couldn't see his face properly, but something about him made me suspicious. He too sat reading a paper. He glanced up at me, then at the two women who laughed once more. I sunk my head down, and looked into my cup. I finished my coffee quickly, and left the café.

I hunted around the streets for a small clothes store, as I still had my dirty grass-stained attire on. I found a tiny clothing shop just a few blocks from the café, and headed inside. I began to flick through the racks of clothes, at random, not looking for anything specific. I chose simple clothing; a light green long sleeved t-shirt, and another pair of jeans. I looked through the window as I paid for my clothes, and watched as the black-coated man from the café walked by. I watched him walk by, and a shiver ran down my spine as he glanced at me again, then he looked around the shop nonchalantly, and carried on past the store. I grabbed my bag and looked through the store once more, so that there would be a decent gap between our paths. I walked a little further, wandering around the streets, until I found a little Inn that was advertising vacancies, and decided to check in for the rest of the night.

I entered the small lobby, which was decorated with flower patterned wallpaper, and a variety of mismatched chairs scattered on the one side of the room. A row of assorted cat ornaments lay across the desk, and a small brass bell lay in the middle. I looked at the clock above the desk, which read 5:30pm. I wasn't as late as I expected it to be, but I thought it was best to catch up on some sleep for the rest of the day –and night- and head out early tomorrow morning.

I rang the bell and an elderly woman with brown wavy hair came tottering out, a smile plastered across her face like the Cheshire Cat. Her floral dress matched the décor, I thought to myself, as she spoke in a soft and docile voice.

"Welcome to The Derbyhutt Inn, I am Mrs. Derbyhutt, how may I help you?" She smiled again, and I found myself smiling weakly back at her.

"Uhh…I need a room for the night" I told her, and gave her my name, and handed over the cash. She showed me to a tiny guest room at the back of the Inn; its walls were a pale green, and I was thankful that there was no sign of any floral print here. The bed was also a pale green, and the chair that lay in the corner of the room was slightly darker. I closed the door behind me and headed for the bathroom to clean up. I climbed into the shower, and found that the water was a little colder than I was used to, but I didn't care as long I could get the dirt off from my face, after running through the woods.

I dried my hair with the towel, and changed into my new clothes. A knock at the door disturbed the tranquility of the room, and I headed over to answer it. Mrs. Derbyhutt held a tray of food in her hands, consisting of toast, bacon and eggs, and a pot of tea.

"I brought this for you, my dear. Free of charge" She smiled again, and left the tray on the small table next to the chair. I thanked her as she left the room, and helped myself to the free food and drinks, once again consumed by the silence of the room. Once I had finished, I grabbed my IPod from my dirty jeans and flicked through the songs at random. I listened to many different songs, staring out of my window as I watched the sun set, and as the first drops of heavy rain started to fall. So much for my early sleep. The thunder soon came, lightning not far behind, lighting up the sky dancing across the purple haze of the clouds.

I flicked to the next song, and listened as the soft music started up, and the all too familiar lyrics began.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow_

I thought of the last time I had heard this song, when everything was happy, and bright and wonderful in my life. How did I get from there to here? I wondered. I headed over to the bed, the image of Jacob and I dancing fresh in my mind. A wave of tears washed over me, a dam had burst, and there was no end to the flood. I was grateful that I was weeping quietly, so that none of the other guests could hear or complain. I crawled into the warmth of the bed, and allowed myself to surrender to the darkness of sleep…

I dreamed of the man again, leaping into the road, but this time, he stood and turned back towards me. His skin was grey, and his eyes were lifeless, looking straight through me. He snarled in my direction, his teeth rotten and black. Once more I drove away, and a bright light consumed me. I found myself in a golden room; standing in front of me was Caius, Marcus and Aro, and a spare chair beside them. I sat down, and they sat with me. Aro clapped his hands, and in came Jacob, tied up and being dragged across the floor by a group of vampires. Aro nodded his head, and the vampires began to tear him to pieces, and I found myself laughing as Jacob screamed my name. I stood up again, and turned around, faced with a large mirror. I looked back at my reflection; my eyes were a dark blood-red colour, my skin shimmered as a flash of sunlight hit me. I smiled, to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth, and two very distinctive fangs. I sat back in my throne, but this time I felt myself sinking into the chair. The Volturi leaders stood around me, and I looked at my chair, only to discover it had now turned into quicksand, reaching my chest. I stretched my arm out for their help, but instead they laughed harshly, a spine tingling cackle, and turned away from me.

I woke with a start, and wiped my forehead. I quickly checked my teeth, and sure enough, they were still my own normal set. I laughed to myself; vampires didn't have fangs, it was just another myth.

Only when I looked around did I notice my surroundings were different from the guest room I had fallen asleep in. The room was coated in a golden colour, and a stained glass window lay upon the one wall, the sun shining through, making the opposite wall a multicolour of dancing shapes. A wave of nausea washed over me, as I recognised the décor. I had not seen this particular room before, but the decoration style was all too familiar. I jumped from the uncomfortable wooden bed, and looked around again. Other than the bed and window, the room was bare and empty. I turned and knocked loudly on the wooden door, eventually banging my fists with panic.

A tall and muscular vampire opened the door, towering over my small frame. I took a few steps back, and held my breath as he spoke in a deep, rough voice. "You're awake," he stated. Well duh... "Aro will see you now." He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me with him as he walked, down a long corridor, also decorated in gold. We walked down the straight corridor for a few more seconds, then stopped at a small door just in front of us. We passed through it, into the reception area I had been in on my last visit. We followed the same route to the main room, and the guard rapped on the door lightly before entering.

He tossed me over to the Volturi leaders, all sat in their chairs. I sighed with relief as I saw no extra chair beside them. I gave the guard a harsh stare as he left, and rubbed my wrist gently.

"Ah, Renesmee. So glad you can join us." Aro smiled, and locked his fingers together in his lap.

"What am I doing here?" I asked him bluntly.

"Why, Renesmee, did you forget our little arrangement? You join us, and we spare your family's lives."

"Our arrangement was that I had a week. I still have a day left." I reminded him.

"Yes, but I also told you, very specifically might I add, to make it look like you ran away. Now, I don't know what you've said to your parents before you went away, but the whole vampire community is in uproar. Vampires are heading for Washington, Renesmee. Some of the most powerful vampires I have met are all headed for one very tiny destination. You went against your word, Renesmee, so I went against mine. You've met my little friend Xavier" He gestured towards the door, "I had him retrieve you from that little Inn you were at. A nice place, although the food was a little…Old fashioned." He chuckled a little. My heart jumped as I remembered the dainty little cat loving woman, and her free food. I was guessing they weren't talking about my type of diet.

"Now Renesmee, I do not appreciate people who cannot be trusted. It seems that you need to learn respect, something you seem to have lost since our last meeting." He looked over to one of the benches, and I watched as another familiar face turned in my direction; Jane. She stood with elegance, and glided across the room towards me. She smiled at me with an evil grin, and stretched her hand out toward me. Her hand balled into a fist, and squeezed tightly.

My ankle seemed to snap, the hot pain seared through my right foot, and I clutched it in my hands. I whimpered a little, but the pain wasn't too bad. I expected more from Jane, but maybe she'd lost her passion for torturing people. The heat flowed through my entire leg, and spread into my left, travelling up my torso and burning in my chest. I clasped a fist over my heart, thumping lightly, hoping to remove the blazing sensation, but it continued upwards, and spread through my head. A sharp sting hit the centre of my spine, and my body convulsed on the cold floor. My earlier thoughts escaped my head; all I could feel now was the agony and burning through my veins. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I snapped my head back as my fingers seemed to bend backwards over my hands, and my stomach twisted into a knot inside me. My brain felt like it was boiling from the heat, and all I could do is roll around through the pain. My left shoulder popped out of its socket, as the muscles in both my thigh tore apart, and my heart thudded painfully in my chest. Blood gushed to my ears, and a blistering heat ran through the back of my neck.

Suddenly the pain stopped; I lay on the floor, panting deeply, sweat covering my body in a thin layer. I could hear a voice in the distance; the mumblings of words were not yet clear. I flexed my hands, and legs –nothing was broken, thankfully. I stayed there for a few more moments, when the guard, Xavier came back into the room and pulled me to my feet. Every inch of my body seemed to ache, but I knew it was in my head. Once again, Xavier pulled me to my room, told me I would meet with Aro once more, and then closed the door as he left. I heard the grating of a bolt on the door, and climbed onto the bed. It was a lot more comfortable after just been put through what appeared to be an eternity of hell, and I allowed my body to recover, falling into a light sleep, with my disturbing dream returning to haunt me.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Any good? Any guesses on whats gonna happen next? Let me know...**

**I got an idea brewing to keep the story going, but i think it may have been done before...**

**Hmm. Lets see where this goes first =D**

**By The Way - Thanks you guys for saying i am a good writer (i don't think i'm that brilliant, but if it's what you think, then cheers!), believe it or not, writing is _not _my profession, or what i am studying at college. Haha!**


	15. An Unlikely Friendship

**Chapter 15**

**An Unlikely Friendship**

I watched the sun shine through the window as I sat on my bed, curling my knees close to my chest. The sun hit the red part of the stained glass, creating a crimson pattern across the wall. I listened to the distant sounds of the town, I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, gathering my thoughts in the isolation of what now seemed to be more of a cell, than a room.

Why were there other vampires in Washington? I hadn't told my family where I had gone, but I knew they weren't stupid. Something inside of me had told me that they would figure it out soon enough, and they would come for me.

I laughed at my stupidity; I could name every element on the periodic table in my sleep, but somewhere along the lines my common sense seemed to have been misplaced. I rubbed my forehead with frustration, and found random thoughts flashing through my mind. Thoughts and memories that weren't mine, incoherent images and musings, nothing I could make sense of. A flash of Aro popped into my mind, standing with some beautiful woman, who looked very much like him. They were arguing, she hit him, and walked away. Aro grabbed hold of her-

A knock at the door disturbed my train of thought. A boy, around the age of twenty entered the room, and closed the door lightly. I tilted my head at him in confusion; I'd never known one of the guards to knock, they just intruded like barbarians. He wore the same uniform as the other guards –gladiator style armour, although I wasn't sure why they wore armour if they were pretty much invincible. He had dark skin and deep red eyes, his facial features were soft and gentle, and his hair was a dark brown-black colour, neatly trimmed. He smiled at me, and his teeth flashed a brilliant white; his smile was sincere and polite, unlike the other guards, whose smiles were menacing. I smiled back at him nervously, my eyes never left him as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to me.

"Hello, Renesmee" He spoke in a soft whisper. "I am Theo, pleased to meet you." He didn't hold his hand out to shake mine, which I expected from him, but instead he bowed his head lightly in courtesy.

"Uh...Hi..." I replied, still confused by his good manners. I watched as his smile faded, and a worried expression spread across his face. "Are you okay?" I asked, leaning my head in a little closer. He stayed still, like a statue, and then looked back to me.

"I am fine." He smiled weakly and rose to his feet. " Aro requested that you eat. We must get you food." He told me, and headed to the door. I followed him out the door, and we walked silently down the corridor, passing through several other doors, which eventually leaded to a small stone corridor with tiny windows on the one side. We walked down the narrow passageway for a few minutes, and eventually stopped at the end, facing a wooden door with bars across it, and a sign that read 'Do Not Enter'.

I remembered a distant dream, and a sign similar to the one I was reading. My heart skipped a beat with fear, and then relief as Theo opened the door to reveal another passage. This passage was dark; the only light that vaguely shined was from the small torches down below. The passage we were standing in was a round path, high up into the shadows of the room, and down below us was a circular room, and I could see that there were people down there. I stretched my neck to get a better look; there were three woman and four men; two of the women were sprawled on a large white sofa, relaxing in the luxury of the room. The first had long blonde hair, down to her waist. The second had her brown hair in a spiky bun. Marble sculptures decorated the room, and expensive paintings and rugs lay around the area. Two of the men were playing chess (the taller one, with dark skin and long black braided hair was winning), the other two men arm wrestled while the remaining girl watched. None of them seemed to be over seventeen, if that. The girl watching the arm wrestlers looked around twelve, and one of the men at the chess table looked only nine. The eldest one was the blonde wavy haired woman on the sofa, who reminded me of Rosalie, only Rosalie was far better looking. They wore expensive looking robes, each in a different colour, and a golden robe with matching golden slippers or sandals. They painted the perfect image of a roman empire; the women wore decorative tiaras covered with sharp thorns and roses, while the men wore tight golden arm bands, which threatened to snap if they flexed their muscles too much.

I looked over at the white door on the far side of the room as it opened, and a muscular man kicked two women and a man into the room. Each wore raggedy clothes, and their hands and feet were bound with rope. The eldest woman of the 'empire' stood up, and gracefully walked over to the man who trembled with fear. She raised her hand to his face, and he flinched slightly, which made her laugh in a high pitched cackle. She stroked his cheek, and moved her fingers down to his neck. Her free hand touched his chest, and she smiled maliciously as she groped his body. The man closed his eyes and grimaced, shaking even harder with fear. The blonde woman looked up at him and leaned her face in to kiss him, but he pulled away. Her face contorted with anger, and she suddenly pounced on him, her teeth tearing into the flesh of his neck. He screamed, and then a faint gargle escaped his lips as the life was drained from his body. The two women who arrived with him jumped back with terror, and soon the two arm wrestlers had leaped onto them, and they too were torn apart. The others gathered to feed, and as I turned my head away, I could hear the slurping of blood, the ripping of flesh, and the snapping of bones.

"Feeding time at the zoo…" Theo whispered, and walked around the passage, to a door that lay on the opposite side. Theo opened the door, which led out to a straight hall this time, but it was short, with only one other door at the opposite side. As we walked through, I saw that this was the same as the circular room I had just seen. I hesitated, and then leaned forward, expecting to see the same horrifying behaviour take place. Instead, I saw four figures; two male, two female, each huddled together looking pale and weak. They too had scruffy clothes on, and they whispered in small voices to each other, but I could not make out the words. These people had no luxuries; no fancy rugs and paintings, no pretty sculptures, not even a chair. It was just the circular room, and the four of them. The oldest was short, her hair was a short blonde bob, messed up and untidy. She looked seventeen, the same age as me. The smaller woman next to her looked just under fifteen; she was tall and had curly brown hair, as did the man next to her. I guessed they were twins. The last man was also tall, and was around fourteen. He had dark skin, and short black hair.

I turned to Theo, "Why have you brought me here, Theo?" I asked, and sat against the wall, leaning my head back on the cold hard surface. Theo joined me, and crossed his legs.

"They are hybrids, Renesmee, just like you." He paused, and closed his eyes. "Aro has been creating an army of Hybrids. When he went to Forks, to see you, he realised how powerful you were, that you possessed many traits of the vampires, but wouldn't be quite strong enough to stand up against him. He thinks that if he creates an army of Hybrids, then he will have no need for Marcus or Caius, and that by destroying them he will be the most powerful vampire in the world." Theo laughed, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. I turned my head from him, trying to understand the situation as best as I could. Theo saw my confused expression, and attempted to explain things more clearly. "Aro sees an enormous amount of power in you, Renesmee. He wants you to join him, and be one of his 'minions'. The only way he believes he can do this...is by killing your family. He also sees Carlisle as a threat, the fact that he has never touched a drop of human blood has inspired many other vampires to become vegetarians like him. And having one of the Cullens in his possession is a real boost to his ego." I frowned a little, and looked back to the room of hybrids.

"So, if these are part of his army, why are they in here?" I asked, pointing to the room.

"These hybrids refuse to drink human blood. Aro ordered for them to be punished. Jane, Alec and a few others come in here regularly and test out their abilities on them. The fact that Aro is also starving them to death doesn't help either. There were many more in here, but they either gave in and drank the blood, or died of hunger. Those back there," He jabbed a thumb to towards the other room, "they are the ones that feed on humans. Although I guess you figured that part out."

"Theo…Why are you telling me all this? Aren't you supposed to be on Aro's side or something?"

Theo sighed and looked at me. "Aro never bothered to save their parents, Renesmee. He knew how your father had saved your mother, but Aro didn't even bother. He didn't care. Before I became a vampire, I had a wife and a child; a daughter. Her name was Kamili, meaning 'perfection'. She was just three years old when I was bitten. I never got a chance to say goodbye to her, or my wife. I was able to watch over Kamili, disappearing into nearby villages to feed. Word spread of a plague, and my wife and Kamili fled the village. I followed, and I was thankful they were able to find a safe place to stay, at a local tourist attraction, where my wife was lucky enough to find work. They stayed until Kamili was an adult, but my wife was taken ill, and she died in her sleep. A couple of tourists saw Kamili, and offered her the chance to travel with them to Italy. She became a nanny, looking after the couples three children while they travelled. She took them to visit Volterra, and she caught Aro's attention… Kamili was one of the first to carry a hybrid child, and also one of the first to die. The man you saw in that room, with the long braided hair... He is my grandson." Theo spat the last sentence out like it was poison on his tongue.

I wiped the few tears from my eyes, and clutched my stomach as it rumbled loudly. Theo looked back at me and smiled. "Aro told me you must eat…" Theo said, and rose to his feet, heading to another door on the opposite side of the passage. We hurried down a spiral staircase that seemed never ending. After a few minutes, we finally reached the bottom, and headed through the next door. It brought us out to another corridor, but we passed through the door directly in front of us, and brought us out into the reception area I had seen with my parents, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Theo and I walked quickly to my cell, closing the door behind us. Theo emptied his pockets and pulled out several bags of crisps and a few chocolate bars.

"Don't eat them all at once, Renesmee. I'm not sure how long you'll be here for, and without supplies Aro may tempt you into drinking human blood. I'll get more when I can, but until then…" He tossed the food at me, and I stashed it under the bed. "Renesmee…" Theo turned to look at me, his face was frowning, "Aro will kill your family if you let him. The only way to stop them is by splitting them up, something that will turn them against each other. And remember…use all your abilities. There may be some undiscovered talent in you yet."

"Oh don't worry. I've found that talent already." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Reading the thoughts and memories of others, and showing your own to people. Is that the best you can do?" He teased, heading for the door.

"Theo?" I asked quickly, before he left the room. "What's your ability –I mean, if you have one?"

"I have one. I can sense the abilities of others…Even the undiscovered ones." He winked at me, and left the room.

* * *

**This one was a little short i think, but trust me, im trying to build up the tension here, so you gotta tell me if its working.**

**Ive got that feeling again; the one where you come up with a brilliant idea, and cant wait to put it to paper, or in this case, word documents.**

**Something is on the horizon, guys. Something big. So big i may just explode. Ill stop now, before i give anything away.**


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**

* * *

**

I just want to warn you that this may be a little graphic, and contains a little bit of strong language. You have been warned...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

As I sat on the floor by the window, I tried to concentrate on the images in my head once more. I knew I had seen Aro talking to someone, and it felt important. But I couldn't find it inside my overloaded brain anymore, as if it had simply fallen out from my mind. I bit a chunk of my chocolate bar and chewed in silence. I threw the wrapper onto the floor, and rested my head onto my knees. Images danced around inside my head, and eventually, something started to make sense.

_Aro pulled the young woman into a small room, gripping onto her wrist. He was speaking quietly, although his tone was cold and sharp. "Did you really believe I'd let you leave this easily?" His eyes narrowed at her, his face full of anger and rage._

"_Please, Aro! You don't have to do this!" She had long dark hair, similar to Aro's. She tried pulling her wrist back, but Aro's grip was too strong. "Marcus and I are happy, we love each other. Surely you can understand that, brother?"_

"_Yes…I understand, Didyme. I understand perfectly well what your intentions are. If I do not let you leave by choice, you shall flee. Run to the far corners of the earth, where I may never find you." She tugged her arm desperately, panic spread across her face._

"_No, Aro, it's not like that! Marcus and I- we wish to live in peace, you can still take control of the vampire world, you'd be good at it!" Didyme smiled weakly, hoping he would believe her._

"_I'm sorry, dear sister. But Marcus's talent is far more important than your peaceful lifestyle." Aro turned on her suddenly, tearing at her throat; her screams were stifled as he ripped her throat apart. Pieces of flesh were stripped from her body, as Aro shredded her slender body into small chunks. He gathered them into a pile, and threw them onto the fireplace in the small room, and watched as they went up in a dark cloud of smoke. Aro ran to the window, allowing the cloud to escape, and gathered the ashes together, and darted out of the room. _

I gasped and opened my eyes, shaking with horror. Aro had killed his sister, his own flesh and blood. Did Marcus know? Surely not. Aro had sacrificed the life of his sister, in order to keep Marcus by his side. I stood carefully to my feet, but my stomach lurched, nausea getting the better of me, and I threw up in the corner of the room. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, grimacing at the after taste. The door opened, and I smiled as I thought that Theo had returned. Instead, Xavier walked through, clutching a large goblet in his hand. He held it out toward me, the all too familiar menacing smile returned.

"Aro says you should have some food, he sent this for you."

I looked into the goblet; a thick red liquid filled the cup. "What is it?" I asked him wearily; although I was pretty sure I knew the answer already.

"It's blood. Animal blood. " He added quickly, I could tell he was lying.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I handed the goblet back to him and stood still, staring at him. His face turned to confusion, then frustration. He shoved the goblet back towards me, spilling some on the floor.

"Aro says you must drink." He said through gritted teeth.

"And I said I didn't want it." I moved back from him slightly, crossing my arms over my chest. I was stubborn when I wanted to be, but I was guessing that Xavier was growing a little impatient.

"Look bitch, Aro sent me here to give you this god damn food so you bloody take it!" He raised his voice a little, booming through the small room. I narrowed my eyes at him, and snatched the goblet from his hands, and spun on my heels, hurling the goblet towards the window. It collided with the glass in an ear splitting crack, the coloured glass fell to the floor as the goblet continued to fly outside. As the remaining glass shattered, I could now see that bulky metal bars had been installed on the outside of the window. So my guess was right when I called this hell hole my cell then.

Xavier grabbed on to my wrist and dragged me out of the door. He walked quickly down the corridors, heading through the familiar doors towards the Volturi's main room. I had to run to keep up with Xavier, otherwise I would end up being pulled along the floor, which I guessed would only amuse him even more.

He knocked loudly on the door, and entered without hearing an answer. He threw me to the floor and gave me a sharp kick to the stomach, which catapulted me to the feet of Aro's throne. I groaned with pain and anger, shooting an evil glare at Xavier. I clutched my stomach and sat up slowly, looking around at the other members of the Volturi who sat on the side benches as usual.

"Xavier, what's going on?" Aro asked, although he didn't seem to interested in the fact I'd just had a size 10+ shoe booted into my torso.

"She won't drink, Master." He said pointing to me. "You see? I told you-"

"Yes, yes, Xavier. Thank you. You may leave now."

"But-!"

"Xavier, we have company." Aro lowered his head, and grinned at him. "Now, make your self useful, and bring our dear friend in to us. Renesmee should bear witness, I think." Aro instructed him, and Xavier left the room, a broad grin stretched across his face. I looked up to Aro, my face twisted with disgust as I remembered what he had done. I was about to speak, when the door opened again, revealing a short and chubby man, kitted out in a Volturi guard uniform. He had ginger hair and freckles, and a goofy smile.

"M..Master, they're here." He told Aro, and as Aro waved an arm toward him, he opened the door wider. A large clan of vampires walked in, some of them were the Volturi guards, holding on tightly to a variety of other vampires. The first one I looked at had long blonde hair, curled around her face and flowed down her back. Next to her a tall muscular man with dark hair, then as my eyes flicked across the crowd I found more faces; a pale heart shaped face with long brown hair, holding onto the hand of a pale blonde haired man. Behind them were two more, another blonde man and a girl with short spiky hair. I recognised each of them immediately, and my heart sank into the pit of my stomach; in front of me, restrained in the arms of the Volturi guards were Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. The gasped as they saw me, and I started to crawl towards them, my torso still hurt from the kick I had received. A hand grabbed hold of my hair, and pulled me back to my original space. I let out a small yelp and watched as my family struggled against the guards. Another wave of people entered, more guards holding more vampires, this time I saw my mother and my father, and a few other faces I recognised; Edith and Kieran, with Richard and Catherine. I remembered Zafrina and her coven (Bella and Edward had taken me to visit her a while back, and I recalled her ability to create illusions, and had shown me many beautiful images during my stay). I saw the Denali coven, who we had kept in contact with often, and even spent a summer holiday with them, where I was fascinated by Kate's power to shock me with her touch. Bella disapproved of Kate using her power against me, but I told her it didn't hurt, although I imagined Kate was controlling her power well enough not to hurt me. With Kate stood her sister Tanya, along with Carmen, Eleazar and her mate Garrett. There were others that I recognised from my childhood, but I could not place a name to their faces.

The Volturi guards lined them up, and each one stood looking over at me. There were two vampires per guard, so the Volturi was easily outnumbered, although the guards grips were strong, and Aro still held on to me with my hair. Xavier entered the room now, and threw another guard to the floor. Tossing people about seemed to be Xavier's specialty. As the guard on the floor looked up, I realised I knew who it was; Theo.

I gasped as he looked up at me, his face was filled with an apology, aimed towards me instead of Aro. My heart jumped into my throat, and as Theo smiled at me weakly, I knew deep down what was going to happen...

"Theodore," Aro stood, letting go of my hair and I clutched my head lightly, trying to pat the pain away. "Xavier here tells me you have betrayed us. Xavier showed me where you took her..." Aro pointed to me, still walking towards Theo. "After all I have done for you; giving you this life, a chance to be part of all this-" He held his hands up, gesturing to the building, "You turn your back on your family-"

"You killed my family" Theo snarled through gritted teeth.

"Yes..." Aro admitted. "And now you shall be killed." Aro nodded at Xavier, and began ripping into Theo's body, tearing limbs away from the rest of his body, as Aro started a fire in a small pit to the side of the room I had never noticed before. As the flames licked against the wood in the pit, Xavier hurled the pieces towards the blazing fire. I screamed at him to stop, and tried to lunge at him, but Aro caught me easily in his arms.

"Now now, Renesmee, you must control you temper." Aro looked over my head to the guards that were holding on to the vampires. "Kill them."

"NO!" I yelled at him, the guards hesitated as Aro stared down at me. "Please! You can't! You said you wouldn't harm them." I pleaded desperately.

"Renesmee...So vulnerable, so gullible..." Aro chortled, and leaned closer to my ears, whispering loud enough for the other vampires in the room to hear. "I lied." The Volturi members on the benches laughed and sneered, and Aro nodded his head once more.

It all happened in slow motion as I spun around and watched in horror; Jane rose from her seat on the right bench, attempting to paralyse one of the vampires with her power, but thankfully Bella had got there first, shielding them from her mind games. A vampire with white-blonde hair threw punches at a nearby guard, and from behind a man with blonde hair stood helping her. I remembered their names as Charlotte and Peter.

Two guards ran towards Kate, and both bounced off and fell to the floor as she sent a large current of electricity surging through her body. Carmen and Eleazar tore the guards apart quickly, and threw them onto the still blazing fire in the corner. Charlotte and Peter did the same, moving on to the next guard.

The Cullens worked as a pack, tearing into one guard at a time, with such a rapid response they had managed to finish of four guards within the space of two minutes. I watched another woman, who I remembered as Siobhan tearing into a guard with her mate Liam helping.

I closed my eyes and held them tightly shut as I tried not to listen to the yells and screams, the ripping and tearing...I held my hand over my ears, but looked up when I heard a loud crashing noise, and felt a heavy thudding on the floor.

Jacob and his pack arrived in the room, and helped speed up the process of destroying the guards. I turned my head to the sound of a deep agonising scream, and my mouth fell open; Xavier held her light frame in his hands and twisted her body into a painful squeeze. His strong arms had the power to rip her in half, like a sheet of paper. He tossed her halved body onto the fire, and I found myself screaming once more.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" I yelled, but no one paid attention. I thought quickly, trying to find some piece of information in my mind that would stop them, if only for a minute...

"ARO KILLED DIDYME!" I screeched, and turned my head towards him, his face dropped with horror, and the room fell silent. Everyone had stopped fighting, stopped mauling, they had frozen in their places. Aro quickly regained his composure, and laughed in a high pitched tone.

"What's this nonsense?" He smiled at me, but it was not an amusing smile. His eyes were deadly cold.

"I know what you did, Aro." I began, and turned to Marcus. "Aro killed Didyme, because she wanted to leave with you, because she wanted a peaceful life. But Aro thought your power was more important than his sister's life, and he killed her." I took a deep breath and waited for Marcus's answer.

"I don't believe you." He snarled, "How dare you throw your childish accusations around here. The Volturi are here to keep you vampires in order, to make sure you don't break the rules, why would Aro go against everything he set up? Why would he murder his own flesh and blood for a mere power? You deserve to be killed along with you family, and believe me, you insolent child, that can be arranged!" Marcus shouted, and I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"Please believe me..." I choked, and I held my hand out to him. "I can show you the truth..."

"She's right, Marcus, she's telling the truth." A man's voice came from behind me, I turned my head slightly to look who it was; a man with dark blonde hair spoke up, and I knew him as Charles, from a photo album my mother had shown me, the pictures had been taken shortly before they left Forks when I was just a child.

"I agree," A woman spoke this time; Maggie, from the Irish coven, "She does not lie, Marcus. You know of our powers, we sense the truth and lies. She tells the truth."

"I do not believe you!" Marcus rose from his chair, his eyes were fuming. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Aro nodding to Jane and a guard slightly, and before I could move, the two vampires had moved forwards, and the guard grabbed a torch from the side of the wall, stabbing it into Jacob's stomach spear-side first. He howled in pain, and Jane balled a fist at him, magnifying the pain of his wound. I ran to him, screaming and yelling at her.

"Jacob! JACOB!" My hands hovered over the wound. I pulled the spear from out of his body, and hurled it across the room. "You bitch! You fucking bitch!" A surge of rage washed over me, I felt my eyes turning jet black again. I rose to my feet, and as I stood my arm caught Ben's skin. I felt a tingle of power, and I looked down at my hand; a small flame had formed in the palm of my hand, glowing white hot, the flame built up in my hand as I marched towards Jane. I gritted my teeth and thrust the flame into her chest, watching as she caught fire, her deafening scream made a sick smile creep across my face. The flame covered body fell to a pile of ashes on the floor. My head snapped up, and I looked over at Aro; his face had contorted into a frightened glance, my smile broadened and I felt the floor beneath me shake. An earthquake erupted from under my feet, and a crack in the ground spread across the floor towards Aro. I followed it, still holding onto the white flame in my hand. He pleaded with incoherent words, but they fell upon deaf ears. I shoved the flame into his chest, and laughed as he begged for his life. As he fell into a pile of ash on the floor, I spat at the floor, and spun around. The vampires who had fought for their lives now stood still like statues, each one staring, terrified of the monster I was becoming. I flashed them a smile, baring my teeth and let out a low snarl. I stood still for a few moments, staring back at them. I let out a small sigh, and the glass windows shattered behind me, a gust of strong wind blew around the room.

I headed quickly out into the reception area, and burst through the door to the hybrids, running up the spiral staircase, the wind followed me like a tornado. It crashed through the door to the starving hybrids, allowing them an escape route, but they stayed and watched as I stalked through to the next room, into the hybrid's luxury room. The blonde girl snarled at me, and the men stood in front of her and her 'sisters' protectively, and I growled back at her aggressively, and I managed to throw a fireball at her and her family. I turned and left the room, a crooked smirk appeared on the one side of my mouth as I headed back down the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Marcus, Caius and the vampires waited for me.

"Renesmee, you stop this now!" Edward boomed in his most violent tone, which would bring most stampedes to a stand still. I hissed at him, and crouched into a pounce. I walked towards him, and touched Kate lightly on the arm. Another tingle spread over my body, and as the vampires grabbed onto me to stop me from walking, their bodies trembled and shook, then fell into a crumpled heap on the floor.

I ran along the corridor at full speed, and jumped through the window at the far end, landing delicately onto the ground in an alleyway outside. I ran along the alleyway, and out into the cold night.

* * *

** I know what you're thinking!**

**- Whats wrong with her? Whats happening? Whats going on?**

**Or something among those lines. In case you didn't guess, Renesmee is PISSED. Jane and the guard tried to kill Jacob, and now she's gone all freaky (which will be explained...) and on the rampage... Consequences, anyone? Hmm...**

**Was that action packed? Did you love it? Or was it lame and far-fetched?**

**Let me know!!**


	17. Broken Home

**Chapter 17**

**Broken Home**

I ran off through the shadows, just far enough to be able to hear the vampires behind me talking. Their voices were a mixture of anger, fear, confusion and worst of all, hurt. I bent over, panting slightly, and listened as they argued with each other.

"Marcus, what's wrong with her?" My mother was panicking, her voice a high pitched squeal. I guessed my father had already glided over to her, wrapping himself around her comfortingly, and in that loved-up way that made most people feel sick at the sight of their happiness.

"I...I'm not sure where to start. I wish I could explain in better circumstances, but...It seems that your daughter has a far more powerful ability than we originally thought." Marcus chortled a little to himself, he seemed amazed, something I did not expect. I assumed he would be furious, ordering for my immediate death after killing members of the Volturi. "Renesmee's powers were first understood to be similar to Edward's. We believed she could project her thoughts to other people, and as she grew older, we found she could see other people's thoughts and memories, the way her father is able to hear those thoughts…But after witnessing what I have just seen, I now fully understand what Renesmee is, and it is by far one of the rarest abilities known in the vampire world."

"Would you just get on with it?" Rosalie demanded, and I laughed slightly, and very quietly.

"Yes, of course…Renesmee can mimic the powers of others; as you saw, she managed to copy Ben's power, but our friend Benjamin here does not possess the power to kill a vampire in the way Renesmee did. We all know that to kill a vampire, we must first dismember them, and then burn the pieces. Renesmee managed to kill Aro without destroying his body first. That in itself is an amazing gift. However, I believe that Renesmee somehow manipulates the powers she copies; adapting them, in order to use them how she pleases. In this case, she copied Edward's power when she was born, and living with it for so long, it has become second nature for her to tap into that power. But with Benjamin's power, Renesmee turned it into a dangerous weapon, used for revenge, which brings me to my next point; if left to her own devices, she may cause immense amounts of damage and destruction. But that is not the worst of the news…If I am right, then she has also imitated the powers of Bella from when she was born, making it difficult to find her, and also everyone else in this room, without knowing it, making her an almost indestructible, highly powerful hormonal teenager."

"Does the name 'Carrie' spring to mind?" Emmett joked, although he sounded frail, scared even. It was always his way of handling bad news, by making jokes. I couldn't take anymore; I continued to run, the world around me became a blur of colours, as I headed in an unknown direction, my mind in a dazed state.

I finally found myself back in Forks, although how I got there was a mystery even to myself. It was now early morning, the sun peeking through the trees of the forest, shining against the windows of the Cullen household. I stood in front of the large house, my hands shaking slightly with nervousness. It felt like I was standing in front of some sort of haunted house, with a scary story telling of the horrors that happened inside. This once felt like my home; a place I would live forever, a place that would hold so many memories of mine, happy times. But now, it felt like I was about to intrude into someone home as I stepped closer to the door, although my legs were reluctant to move. I sighed deeply, and told myself to get a grip. I headed over to the door and grabbed hold of the handle, the door creaked as I pushed it open. I wondered into the living room, glancing around at my surroundings. A picture of us all lay on the shelf above the fireplace. We all wore smiles, grinning broadly at the camera. I lay it flat on the shelf, and moved along to the next photo. It was smaller than the first; Carlisle and Esme were hugging each other, again they wore perfect smiles and shining teeth. There eyes were a bright brown, reflection from the flash of the camera I guessed. I found one of Bella, Jacob and Edward at the far side of the room. I held the photo in my hands, and ran a finger across the image. I turned my head away and allowed the few tears that had gathered in my eyes to fall freely down my face. I put the picture back in its place and headed out of the room.

I ran up the stairs, and acted quickly. I had kept my stuff in Edward's old room before I left for Italy, so it was easy for me to find what I needed. I rummaged through some boxes and found a gym bag, and began throwing my clothes into it. I grabbed a small trinket box from the top of the bookcase and took the money from it, shoving it into my pocket. There wasn't much in there, but there would be enough for a flight out of Seattle, and some left over. I gathered some other things, and stood up straight. I caught my reflection in the window, and saw that I still had on the necklace Bella had given me when I was little. I unclipped the necklace and placed it next to Edward's stereo. I turned to face the door, and jumped as I saw Jacob leaning against the frame.

"Running away again?" He asked, arms folded over his chest. He sounded frustrated and hurt by my erratic behaviour.

"No, I just…I have to clear my head, Jake." I told him simply, my words were emotionless, void of any feeling, just a harsh tone of words pulled together into a sentence.

"Nessie, I know that you've been through a lot lately-"

"You don't know shit." I growled at him, anger boiling inside of me; it stunned him, he stood with his mouth open slightly trying to say something but his voice failed him. "Jacob, I have to get away! I'm sick of all this!" I threw my arms in the air, gesturing to the house around us.

"Ness, where's all this coming from?"

"Jake…I'm sick of vampires and werewolves, I'm sick of these abilities and powers, I'm sick of people coming after me and my family, and watching them kill in order to stay alive! I watched them tear into those other vampires, and they didn't care. It was second nature, another job done. They didn't even flinch. I threw my hand into Aro's chest Jake, and…I liked it. The feeling is like euphoria, I could feel his heart blistering under my grip, his screams brought music to my ears-"I stopped, and realised I wore a huge grin spread across my face. I sighed deeply, and looked over at Jacob, still standing in the doorway. He seemed sympathetic, although I could see disgust in his eyes. We stood in silence for a moment, awkwardly avoiding each others stare. "Jacob," I spoke finally, "I see normal people, humans, and I think 'why can't I be like that?' Sometimes I wish that I could be like them; getting a paper cut, falling down and grazing a knee, catching a cold… You know the worst part? I wish that Edward and Bella weren't my parents. I wish my parents were like other parents; thirty-something year old humans, in a dead end marriage, struggling to pay the mortgage, arguing in front of kids…"

Jacob tried to speak, but I held my hand up, "Please let me finish," I told him. "The point is, Jacob that I don't want to keep telling people my mother is my sister, my father is my brother, my granddad is my father- it's just too much. I want to live a normal life, for as long as I can; I want to grow old, and get married, and have kids, I want to have a big house and an even bigger garden, I want a dog, and I want to have a job, I want to be independent, and I want to sit in a rocking chair when I'm seventy, with grey hair and wrinkly skin, and read a story to my grandchild. But some of this won't happen, I know. I never asked to be part vampire, or to have an undead family, or a guard dog at my beckoned call. I need to get away Jacob, and clear my head. So yes, to answer your question, I'm running away. Again."

Tears had spilled down both our cheeks, and once more we stood in awkward silence. "When will you be back?" Jacob asked, and I sighed once more.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I'll be back. I've not made that decision yet."

"Renesmee, you can't just leave like this, you're being selfish!"

"Jake, please-"

"No! You've had your say, now let me have mine!" He growled, I noticed his hands had clenched into fists. "Have you given any thought about anyone else but yourself? Have you considered what this would do to Edward, to Bella, to me? I can't let you walk out that door, not knowing if you're ever coming back, Nessie, it would kill me.

"Then come with me, Jacob! We can get away from all this drama-"

"Have you listened to yourself? Seriously? You're not thinking straight; the stress of the past few days has got to you-"

"Maybe it has! Maybe I'm going crazy, maybe it's because I've found out that I'm not the person I thought I was, because I'm this health hazard to everyone around me due to these god damn vampire abilities that I never asked for! I heard what Marcus said, Jacob. I'm dangerous, and I'm not going to risk your life, or my family's." I headed to the doorway, and walked past him, heading for the stairs. Jacob grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me back to him. He held onto my shoulders and stared into my eyes; his face was unrecognizable through the fury that shielded it.

"You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay here, until your parents get back, and we will help you control your powers.

"No." I answered back, shaking free from his grip with little success. "No!" I yelled again, and I managed to break free, but as I turned to run into the hallway, Jacob tackled me to the ground, pinning me beneath his body, holding both my arms above my head. I knew I could not break free from his grip this time; he was using all his body weight to keep me down. In another circumstance, this may have been exciting, but the expression on Jacob's face terrified me. Had I really hurt him so bad?

"Renesmee, you're not leaving!" He snarled. Rage rose inside of me, and I glared at Jacob, our faces wore the same look of anger and fury. The ground beneath us began to shake, and Jacob's expression changed to confusion. He looked around the room, still gripping onto me, and watched as the picture frames on the walls fell to the floor, glass shattering around us. The bookshelf began to quiver, the books and CD's on the shelf also fell to the floor, followed by more pictures and breaking glass.

"R...Renesmee?"

Outside the trees blew violently in the stormy wind, rocking back and forth with a tremendous force. I continued to stare at Jacob through narrowed eyes, as he watched the shaking tree sway ever closer to the window.

"Renesmee…!" Downstairs a thunderous crash ran throughout the house as the TV broke on the living room floor. More fragile items broke through the house, and Jacob watched in horror as the tree took one long lean backwards, and catapulted through the window. He gasped and lunged over me, trying to shield me from the branches as the tree toppled towards us, but he was too late; as his grip loosened I launched myself up onto my feet, and ran out into the hall. I looked back into the bedroom, and edged slowly into the doorway.

"Jacob?" I called out. I heard a low grunt from under the branches, and let out a sigh of relief. That was my cue to leave. I grabbed my bag from the floor and headed down the stairs. I snatched the keys to the Guardian from a bowl in the kitchen which hadn't broken, and drove off towards the airport.

* * *

** I know it's been a while since i updated, i've been preoccupied (college work, twilight on DVD =] ) thank you for being patient! **

**Now i'm back on track with the story, and it seems that Renesmee has some working out to do...**

**Is she actually crazy? I know where i'm taking this story, but i'm not sure if it's been done before, so you'll have to let me know...**

**Read and Review (and yell if you must because of how long i made you wait! SORRY!!!! =] )**


	18. Two Months Later

**First off, i want to apologise for the serious lack of chapters lately, i know some of you have been waiting a while for me to update, but due to end of year college assignments my free time has been taken up! However, i finish college on friday, so i'll have until September to get a bunch of chapters out. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and the many i have planned! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

2 Months Later

It had been two months since I'd seen Jacob and the Cullens last. Their faces were fading from my memory, I could no longer remember the bright gold of their eyes, each stone-like jaw set into place upon a perfect canvas of pale colour, or the rich tone of Jacob's russet skin, I no longer remembered the way his jet black hair would shine from the blazing sun.

Their voices no longer ran through my mind; they too had disappeared, into the distant memory of my recent past. I tried not to remember them; I didn't want to. If I remembered them, thought of them, missed them, I knew my guilty conscience would take over, and I would soon be running back to them, putting them in danger of myself. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me. This was the best option, I told myself over and over.

Since that fateful day in which I had attacked the Volturi and Jacob –it all seemed like a dream now, or some crazy scenario from a soap opera- I had left Forks, and eventually the country altogether. As dramatic as it sounds, it was my only chance of protecting them. If I stayed around Forks, or Seattle, or the entire USA for that matter, it would only be a matter of time before they found me. The vampires and the werewolves would work together no doubt, each taking shifts –the Cullens would hunt at night while the pack slept, and Jacob's group would use the day to get ahead.

At least if I left the country, it would make it harder for them, though not entirely impossible. My countries were limited –it seemed the Cullens had friends in every continent; almost every piece of land was occupied by the immortal creatures. This did not help my plan.

I eventually set up camp in the UK, a small forest here and there, constantly travelling, making sure my scent did not stick around for longer than needed. I fed off fallow deer and wild rabbits, although I was able to scavenge the occasional sheep or cow from a stretched out field. I lived ungracefully, and undignified, sleeping under the stars, bathing in a lake or pool in the middle of nowhere. I felt like some sort of animal, and I guessed that I was on some level. I wasn't truly human after all; my powers were unpredictable and uncontrollable. I couldn't be sure what else I was capable of, and I preferred not to find out.

My routine was simple; I hunted at dawn, feeding from what I could, then I moved on quickly to a separate forest, and slept for a few short hours. I would move on once more, hunting on the way, and sleep at night. My dreams haunted me; I dreamt of Forks, of Jacob lying under the tree, and the Cullens household. I dreamt of Bella and Edward crying together, wrapped within each others arms. My dreams of hurt and sorrow changed over time; the figures of Jacob, Bella and Edward became empty shells, black holes of nothingness. The house disappeared, changing into a background of never ending trees. I was no longer Jacob lying on the floor, covered in green leaves –just an outline of what seemed like an animal, curled up in a ball and covered in thick crimson blood. I leaned towards it, and suddenly found myself covered in the same liquid that covered the animal. The blood was running towards me, flowing around my feet and turning my white trainers a deep shade of stained red. I looked up only to be greeted with a pair of intense red eyes. They were glaring back at me, wild and evil, the eyes of a monster.

I shot upright, screaming into the abandoned woods around me. A blackbird fled from the tree above me, I watched I fly before I stood up and stretched my aching muscles. I grabbed my bag –which was now torn and almost empty- and headed silently through the trees. As I walked, I thought about my dream, the animal laying dead on the floor, a gruesome scene from some horror movie. My stomach churned, a shiver ran down my spine, cold sweat formed on my forehead. What was wrong with me? I'd been hunting for so long now, surely one dream of a deceased animal should put me off my breakfast now?

I walked for what seemed forever, not noticing that the brown leaves had disappeared and been replaced by a swarm of bricks and glass. The sound of a horn woke me from my trance; I was standing next to a bronze bull, a statue of some sort. Around me, people held a variety of coloured plastic bags, chatting loudly to each other. Buildings surrounded me, glass doors and windows, signs scattered on the walls. I turned again and saw a curved building, silver discs covered the exterior. I found a sign across the street 'Welcome to Birmingham Bullring'.

I wondered through the streets, staring in amazement at the stores and people going through their daily routine. It had been so long since I'd actually been in a civilised situation; I sat on a black metal bench and watched them go by.

I was unsure how long I sat there; the sun was setting across the sky, the streets had emptied –though not greatly- of people, and the first drops of rain had started to fall. A man and woman walked by handing leaflets out; he had a long beard and gaunt face, wearing an army print jacket and khaki coloured cargo trousers. The woman was round in figure, with a short crop of curly brown hair. Her cheeks were bright red and she wore thick rimmed glasses. A friendly smile plastered her face as people walked by. She spotted me hugging my knees on the bench, and her expression immediately changed into concern. I looked away quickly, hoping not to attract her attention, but it was too late; she came over towards me, and sat down on the edge of the bench.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a friendly voice, yet keeping her distance. I nodded quietly, and pulled my knees closer to my chest.

"Are you lost?" She questioned me once more, moving a little closer to me. I hesitated, thinking the question over. Again I nodded, and she pulled a plastic card from her pocket.

"My name is Sandra, Sandra Walker. I'm a social worker. I can help you." She showed me the card and I took it from her with a shivering hand -I hadn't realised until now that I was cold- and stared at the card. Her picture was upon it, next to her name like she had said. It stated that she was a social worker within the area. I handed the card back to her, and found myself smiling. I wasn't sure it was because of her warming smile, or the fact she seemed like she could actually help me, but I answered her questions with almost honest answers.

I told her my name was Carrie (after Emmett's inspirational statement back in Italy) and that my mother and father were dead –dead, undead, they're nearly the same- and that I had come to stay with relatives, although they no longer lived at the address I was given. I'd remembered something Edward had once said; the younger we claim to be the longer we can stay. I wasn't sure how much I could knock off my age, so I told her I was sixteen in September. In return, she explained she runs a youth hostel where I could stay, and that there were other teenagers like me that stayed there. In my head I argued that they were nothing like me, unless they too counted themselves to be out-of-control half human, half vampire, non-aging teenagers in distress. But I left that out of the conversation. Sandra and the man –whose name was now explained to be Steve, her husband- drove me to the hostel. At first I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but what's the worst that could happen? I'd actually get a bed to sleep on? It was better than what I had going…

We pulled up next to a three storey town house. There was no front garden, and no drive, just the few front steps that led out onto the street. Sandra and I got out of the car, while Steve parked the car around the back of the joined houses, onto one of the car parks. Sandra twisted the lock with her door key and allowed me in. I heard chants and roars from the room to my right; I poked my head carefully around the gap in the door that was open, and saw a boy sitting on the edge of the sofa, focusing all his attention on the TV, watching the wrestlers tackle each other to the floor. He seemed around seventeen, with his hair spiked to the side with gel. He was thin, and slightly muscled.

Sandra chortled behind me as she closed the front door. "That's Daniel." She whispered, walking around me and into the living room. "Daniel, this is Carrie. She's going to be staying with us."

Daniel looked up from the TV screen, as he focused on me, his eyes widened and his jaw set in place. He turned back to the TV and sat motionless. Sandra looked back at me and smiled lightly. She showed me the kitchen, and then my room. I had a room of my own, in a pale pink with silver butterflies painted near the edges. The carpet was a darker shade of pink, and the bed was yet to be made.

Sandra looked me up and down, sighing deeply. "Let's get you cleaned up," She said, taking my tattered gym bag from me and exchanging it with a grey pair of tracksuit bottoms and a grey shirt. "I'll make your bed up while you take a shower. You can use the stuff on the fifth shelf, towels are in the cupboard." Sandra pointed me in the direction of the bathroom, and I smiled at her with thanks.

The bathroom was smaller than I was used to. There were five shelves upon the far wall, each with different shampoo and conditioners. I ran the hot water into the tub and sat on the toilet seat as the room heated up. As I sat down, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my hair was matted beyond belief, twigs and leaves had buried themselves within the knots. Dirt covered my face, and specs of dried blood stuck to my cheeks. Underneath the mess I barely recognised myself. I grabbed a small brush from the fifth shelf and tugged violently at my hair.

I eventually managed to get the knots out, and scrubbed myself clean. The hot water barely scorched my skin, though the steam from the water clouded the room. Once I'd washed and dried myself up, I cleaned the bath tub, scrubbing at the black ring I'd left behind.

The grey clothes Sandra had given me warmed my body; I sniffed the sleeve of my thick shirt, taking in the scent of the fabric freshener. Sandra had left my room by the time I left the bathroom, my bed had been covered with chunky sheets and blankets, and some clean pajamas had been folded neatly at the end of the bed. A pair of slippers lay by the door; I put them on and was thankful for the warmth that radiated from them. I headed back down the stairs and found Sandra in the kitchen cooking. She handed me a cup of hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and marshmallows. Daniel sat at the table eating quietly. He looked up at me, and again his eyes widened –more this time- and his cheeks flushed a deep red. He hurried his food down, and left the kitchen quickly.

"Emily and J.J. should be back soon, they go to their friends on a Sunday." Sandra said as she handed me a plate of bacon sandwiches. She disappeared out of the kitchen and down the hall. At least I wasn't the only girl here. I was starting to get annoyed with Daniel's frosty welcoming.

I headed up to my room after I'd finished my sandwich, and took a better look around. I noticed there was a bookshelf and chair in the room, next to the wardrobe. I sat in the chair and stared through the window. My room faced the back of the house, showing the garden and a small reserve of trees that stretched up a hill. I wondered if I'd been there before, if I'd hunted in this area already. I decided I'd check it out once I'd rested properly.

The front door thudded shut, and two voices rang through the hallway. I headed out onto the corridor and watched them from the stairs as they came into view. Two girls, both tall and thin, with jet black hair and multicoloured extensions; one wore purple, blue and green while the other wore red, pink and yellow. They stared up at me with blank expressions, stopping in their tracks. Sandra came out from the living room, and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "Emily, J.J., this is Carrie. She's going to be staying with us."

I guessed she must give the same speech to everyone. Emily and J.J. continued to stare at me as I waved a small hand and whispered 'Hi'. Without speaking, they both headed into the kitchen. I sighed with frustration and Sandra smiled weakly at me. "I'm sorry, Carrie. They'll warm up to you soon. They're just…not used to new people."

I smiled back out of the corner of my mouth and headed back to my room. I slumped onto the comfortable bed and exhaled once more. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, into another disturbing nightmare.


End file.
